


Xavier's 3

by chibajun88



Category: Starter for 10 (2006), Wanted (2008), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Art thief, Brothers, Cat's Eye, Detectives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 88,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: Xavier三兄弟Charles、Wesley与Brian在纽约一起平静地生活着，但他们的秘密身份却是著名的艺术品大盗，总在作案时留下带有X字样的卡片。致力于追捕传奇盗贼X先生的警探Erik能成功捕获他吗？正文主要还是Erik/Charles, 有Wesley/Charles/Brian骨科暗示，Wesley和Brian有法鲨其他角色拉郎（双Br, 双刺客）番外主要为水仙骨科向和Brandon/Brian的PWP们，可独立阅读，请转向第四章开始





	1. 上篇

在课后的答疑结束后，Charles Xavier大步穿过下午时分生气蓬勃的华盛顿广场，纽约冬日里过于晃眼的阳光让人有些白日梦幻般的恍惚。在走过热情演绎着的学生爵士乐队时，他拨通了Wesley的电话。

“嗨，Wes。你确定了吗？”Charles低声疑问，他的脚步依然轻快，侧手插在口袋里悠闲的姿态让他与擦身而过的年轻人们并无细分。电话那头的人一声轻笑：“的确是个好消息。他们运输公司的时间提前了，今晚就能安置到位。你就这么期待吗，Charles？”

“你不是说你都连续错过了好几个Tinder约会了吗？我这次当然得去了。”Charles不以为然地撇嘴，“我马上要路过肉铺，你要我买点牛肉晚上吃吗？”

“你的约会当然和我的一样重要了。”对面的那人依旧带着戏谑的语气，“你想就随便买吧，反正Brian还在长身子。回家再说。”

在意大利裔的肉铺稍作停留之后，课后时间表过于空旷的大学生物讲师Charles踏在了格林威治村边缘的一栋砖红小楼的台阶上。感谢某个热爱轰趴和漂亮男孩的嬉皮叔叔，让他们三兄弟在那场家庭风波之后，还能继承到一个属于他们的秘密基地——被赶出家族竟然还能有钱买下一整幢楼来，不知是70年代的纽约西村过于破败，还是他们家曾经的日子怕是太好了。Charles迅速地左右窥探了两下，不过这个时间点街上不会有什么人。他像只游荡归家的猫一般闪身进门，却撞见了已经在门口静候他的同胞兄弟。

“来吧，Charles，我们再过一遍计划。”棕发而身姿矫健的年轻男人自然地接过他手中的袋子，“不过谁他妈的能想起办一个一半都是赝品的荷兰黄金时代画展，Stryker真的脸皮厚得不怕丢人了？”

Charles苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴：“这只是个私人展览，Wesley。我打赌一半的东西还都是Shaw给他的，这是个洗白无数地下作品的好机会，不是吗？”

“听你的，反正你在这些老东西上的研究比我们多多了。”Wesley带着Charles走向一层侧边的厨房，把牛排袋子摔在料理台上。他转过身来，和Charles几乎一致的精致脸庞多了几分干练，“你说对了，如果这次运来的东西只是声东击西，他们一直藏着的 《音乐会》应该就是真的，你要破除暗室的机关，带回那一件就好了。”

Charles点了点头，示意Wesley继续说下去，后者抱起手来微微摇头：“没了，他们的老宅太老了，老式机关你都知道。不过我是看不出那些画的区别，这次你去刚好。”

“是啊，作为办公室久坐、缺乏锻炼的教授，我没法拉风地只靠钢丝走在惠特尼的外墙上，只能做这些老古董的行当。”Charles假意自嘲，“开始做饭吧，Brian已经放学了，我也希望在把自己塞进紧身衣前还能有时间消化一点。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，Charles。你知道你该引导那位先生往哪里看的。”

\----

Erik Lensherr迎着墙角劈面而来的寒风立起衣领，抬起烟来狠狠一气嗦下半根。Stryker竟然愚蠢而任性到随意地提前运输时间，这样他们的安保计划就不能完全到位。他妈的，虽然那玩意不管是维米尔还是拉斐尔他都毫不关心。他把剩下的滤嘴丢到脚下，带着像要碾碎头骨地劲儿用鞋底碾它，让Stryker活该被偷吧，那位X先生可从不轻易休假。但他还得尽仁尽义地开车去都快到沉睡谷的老宅守上一夜，作为一个曼哈顿人来说，西彻斯特郡已经远的像是另一个州了。

一想起那位神秘的X先生，Erik的心就滚起了泡泡，轻骚着他的心壁时微微发痒。媒体报道上的他是本世纪来最猖狂却浪漫的艺术品盗贼。他逃脱了纽约和多州警署的一次次追捕，留在作案现场标有字母X的卡片是他嚣张俏皮的玩笑。他的履历囊括了艺术史上的多位名家，却不时把辛苦得来的猎物假手于人——像那副在上东区豪宅神秘失踪、却被布胶带贴在警察局门口的塞尚（边上的即时贴用印刷体大写着FAKE，而事实亦是如此）。这样的故事让人们为他疯狂，“What is this mysterious X man up to next? (这个神秘的X男人下面要做什么？)”，现场报导的记者激动地评论，“他究竟是义人还是劫匪？”而Erik知道他的每一个案件——他在刚刚调职到纽约时就注意到他了，那时他还没有成为这个代号为“X-man”项目的首席执行警督，但他翻过他全部的卷宗，为他所有巧妙的计划和脱逃会心一笑。

这可不像是以铁面无私、不近人情为中间名的Lensherr警探会做的事。他能从偏僻的中部州府调到各种案件日异月殊的纽约，靠得是一手近乎完美概率的探捕清单。他本不应如此被动地静候一位罪犯屡次出手，并在其逍遥法外的同时，遥遥欣赏他精明而有趣的头脑的。

Erik在寒风里叹出一团白雾，从烟盒里再抽出了一支，尼古丁和低温让他的头脑令人不快地清醒着。那时他作为新人，随着长官任劳任怨地出着大大小小的任务。当他们寻着假消息爬到了Stark大厦的高层，正好看到他从隔壁高楼哥特式的塔尖随绳跳下，轻巧地落在钟楼的巨大表盘前。那是个个子不高的男人，穿着黑色的紧身衣，白色表盘明晰地反衬出他身体流畅的曲线。整个情景如同一部黑色电影（Film Noir）里的一帧，纽约初秋夜晚的薄雾之外，钟楼指针拉长的阴影之下，他缓缓地转过身来，虽然面罩和夜视仪遮住了他的大半张脸，但他形状美好的嘴唇划出一个无法忽视的俏皮弧度。他随后信步走进了钟楼侧面的阴影里，自信挥扬的风度像是他拥有着整个曼哈顿，留下的是长官原地无计可施的唾骂，和Erik记忆里无法被抹去的那弧轻笑，还有一颗被其莫名勾起的心。

Erik狠狠地摇了摇头，想把X先生臀部圆润的弧线甩出脑海。他扔掉了第二支烟头，反身走回警局大门。自从被任命于X-man项目后，他与他的追逐前驱后继，两人都仿佛在矫心饰貌地彼此配合，像一场舞步清奇的舞蹈。Erik幻想过，如果真的能捉住他，他又会是什么形貌？他会用那双美丽而丰润的唇对他说些什么？或许，他不会愿意面对Erik，因为Erik自作主张地打断了他们的舞蹈，舞伴就没法再当下去了。而Erik想要在法律的边缘线上一直跳这支舞吗？这个问题从未被Erik想通过，于是他让X先生带领着他继续追逐下去。

收起了为晚上预备的装备与零散的思绪，Erik端坐在了方向盘前。在前往Stryker老宅的两个多小时的路程中，他有足够的时间巩固心神。虽然他和X先生的舞步多有交错，但他此程的目的另有其人。方向盘上骨节分明的一双手用力而僵硬地攥紧了。

\----

Charles信步走过陈列室的走廊，耳机对面查看着监视器的Brian已经表示了全程畅通。他暗暗感谢着小Stryker的盲目的骄傲和火爆的脾气，只要让他为明日开展前的股东大会心烦意乱、并暗示可能的地下买家，他就不会在乎运输提前一天的要求，尤其如果这副画根本不是真货的话。为了稳妥，Charles还让Brian在下午的活动课之余，暂毁了雇佣的安保公司通讯系统的一半功能，而今夜Stark集团的新闻发布会正好也用了同一个公司，他们绝不会有条件来加派人手了。离他最近的保安巡逻完一圈还距有几个展室，他闪身进入书房，停在今日的目标前，眼神轻扫过画布，便无奈地摇了摇头。Wesley说的机关得出场了，它会在哪里呢？

Charles悠闲地踱向书房的壁炉，当这栋大宅被建造时，19世纪末的美国赞助人还沉浸在新古典主义繁复的审美里。他从青铜炉挡边抽出葡萄叶装饰手柄的铁钎，在壁炉内左侧角落的砖上敲击，直到第四块砖时感觉到了一丝震动。他再回到书架面前，最左侧的书架与墙之间开了一条细缝，只要轻轻一推，暗门便引导他进入了密室。自从发现Stryker老宅和Xavier西彻斯特的大宅共享了一个建筑师后，Charles对本次活动的警惕便放松了很多。这栋楼就像是大宅西翼的翻版，Stryker家族的财力历时历代都欠缺那么一点，无怪乎他们会流于受Shaw摆布。

密室是个狭窄的小型书房，简单的写字台上悬挂着那副流失已久的名作。那对粗鲁的门外汉盗贼偷《音乐会》时，把它从画框上扯了下来，Stryker也没有给它安一个浮夸的画框，这对他来讲道是个方便的好事。Charles深吸一口气，他跳上桌子，试图把画从墙上卸下，一只有力的手突然抓住了他的脚踝——

Charles咬紧下唇才勉强没有发出一声惊呼。腰背重重砸在发潮的木地板上的痛觉对一个办公室久坐的教授真不太友好，他在意念中给Wesley千锤百炼的肉体送去了一发赞叹。那双宽大双手的主人正趁着他吃痛的时机跨坐在了他的腰上，紧紧箍住他的手腕，将他的双手置于头顶上方。Charles试图转身挣脱身上之人的枷锢，可这位高大的不速之客手劲大的惊人，他身体的重量也压在Charles大腿根部，让他无法抬腿动作。认清形势的Charles对他微微一笑，这名英俊的中年男子紧锁的直眉之下，严肃而深邃的绿眼睛充斥着不可思议的惊愕，他脱口而出：

“你不是他！”

“哦，我的朋友。”Charles无奈地摇头，“我还以为你是为我而来的，你却不认我了，我该为此感到伤心吗？”

身上男人的嘴角抽动了一下，依旧神色迷茫，Charles趁这个机会将他仔细端详了一番。嗯，卡其色风衣衬出他宽厚有力的肩膀，底下的黑色西装虽是公式制服，但让他有些不近人情的冷峻，Charles还没这么近距离地欣赏过他上班时的着装呢，他果真是英俊健美，穿什么都好看。

见英俊先生还在沉默，Charles缓缓开口：“可我知道你是谁，Erik Lensherr警探，你的X-man项目进展如何？难道说，你今天来Stryker的老宅只是为了喝一杯茶吗？”

“可你——”Erik一时缄口结舌，他低下头去，比读刑侦报告还要仔细地打量着身下的男人。在他每次行动都会带着的面罩和夜视仪之下，红润可爱的唇角勾着熟悉的弧度，身姿匀称流畅，这几乎就是他，可往常精干的他怎可能这样迅速地束手就擒，这一具身体就只缺那么一点……

“Erik，虽然你的洞察力值得赞赏，但你这是在残忍地提醒我，我收到的纸杯蛋糕已经都长在我身上了吗？”Charles看着Erik在他的腰上游走的视线，不禁低声叹气。

闲言没能放松当下的情景，Erik的眉头颦得更紧了：“但你几乎是他，你是谁？！”

“你是一个非常优秀的警探，我相信你肯定有过这个猜想。”Charles慢悠悠地说，“X-man项目不只是X-man，我的朋友，你应该用一个复数形式的。”

“什么？！”Erik迷茫的表情被打破了，他看上去有点气急败坏。哦，如此聪明的Erik不能亲自得出这个结论，这让Charles有些内疚，但他今天出任务就是为了让Erik不虚此行的：“Erik，我今天特地前来就是为了见你一面，我已经表达了我的诚意，你能不能让我们舒服一点地进行下面的谈话呢？我的腿和手都快麻了。”

“X先生，”Erik努力收敛住自己的表情，重新变回往日沉稳的警探，“你想从我这得到什么？”

面罩下的红唇绽开了一个更大的笑容：“”不，Erik，你应该问你能从我这得到什么。我的朋友，我希望你让我拿走这幅画，而我给你一个扳倒Shaw的机会。”

正中靶心，警探激动地俯身对上大局在握的艺术大盗，几乎要撞上他的鼻子，如果没有这该死的夜视仪，他们的视线已经交相缠绕了。

“你知道我的什么？”男人愤怒低吼。

“哦，我的朋友，我知道你的一切。”Charles满意地看着Erik英俊的脸因某种复杂的情绪扭曲起来，他用舌头缓缓地舔过下唇，仿佛在品味着泄露真相的美味，“你的父亲在十余年前，因大型集团洗钱贪污案上的重大失误被革职，却在被押接受审查时死在狱中。你从西点军校毕业后，放弃了联邦给你的绝佳机会，辗转来到纽约州来，是因为你觉得Shaw和他的利益集团是当年的幕后黑手。你从未放下过去，Erik，你还是决心向Shaw复仇。”

“那你为什么要帮我？”Erik的眉眼间漫上了一层浓重的忧郁，但语音和手上力气仍纹丝不动。

“我知道Shaw对你做了什么，我对此非常抱歉。”Charles清晰却柔声地说着，“我也直接或间接地因Shaw失去了亲人和重要的东西，我能感受到你的痛苦。我们都在当年的事件里找到了同样的线索，因同一个目标在此相遇。我比你更懂艺术品和其黑幕的价值，而你是法律的执行者。Erik，我可以帮你。”

Erik的眉眼间漫上了一层浓重的忧郁：“我以为我孤身一人。”

“你从不是一个人，从来不是。”

接下来的半分钟里，两人静静地凝视着，过近的距离如此逼侧，Charles都能感到Erik急促而沉重的呼吸打在脸上的灼热温度。手腕上的压力收的更紧了，身上的身体也愈发绷紧，这对他的脱身来说不太有利。不过Charles能在Erik的眼神里看出一种旋涡般的深意，捕猎者肃杀的逼视收敛成了对猎物的考量，他的计划开始奏效了。嗯，也许还需要加一点砝码——

“Erik，你一定要相信我。”Charles再次舔过唇瓣，确保它们看上去殷润而潮红，“我对你的忠诚，就像你对我的追逐一样深刻。你在警局档案中有关我的搜索记录真是令人感动，所以我今天来到这里，也是来回应你对我的追求。”

Charles微微抬头，趁Erik心慌意乱的一霎，深深吻上了警探拘谨的薄唇。他的体温真烫，带着苦涩的烟草气息，这让Charles不禁呻吟出声，他的Erik危险而孤俊，真是无比迷人。那双薄唇应声传来细微的颤抖，它们一霎时放松开来，任由Charles湿润的舌头浅浅划过。啊，他像是和Charles一样，想要继续沉浸于这个吻里——

唇上的湿热忽然中断，Erik一时恍惚，他竟然在这个吻里闭上了眼睛，还下意识地前倾寻找那柔软双唇的主人。而下一秒，什么东西狠狠砸上了他的前额和鼻子，塑料僵硬的边角撞进眼眶让他满眼金星，而身下人趁机翻身把他拉倒，之前温柔文雅的声音饱含歉意地在头上响起。

“我很抱歉，Erik。别告诉别人。”

脸上的一阵喷雾过后，他就在X先生的脚下失去了知觉。当他迷迷糊糊地从Stryker书房的写字台上抬起头时，已经黎明将至了。那间密室已经踪迹难寻，如同那个吻，好像夜露蒸腾般从未发生。而他的手机正锲而不舍地呼唤着他的注意，他不听使唤的手指戳了好几下才接了起来。

“Lensherr你这个混账，你死在西彻斯特了吗？”他几乎能听见同事Logan在话筒对面霍霍磨刀的声音，虽然他怕是在愤愤地磨牙罢了，“你X-man的老骈头给你送了份大礼，你他妈的快点回来收着。”

\----

“今日的晨间快讯向你播报，于1990年失窃的世界名画《音乐会》于昨夜神秘出现于纽约警察局。据相关人士透露，随着名画一起归还的，还有曾于惠特尼美术馆作案、被公众称为X先生的著名艺术品盗窃犯所留下的记号与留言。《音乐会》是荷兰著名画家约翰内斯·维米尔的代表作品之一，曾被收藏于波士顿的伊莎贝拉·斯图尔特·加德纳艺术博物馆……”

Brian全神贯注地盯着电视，忽略了面前的麦片粥。Wesley伸出手去揉乱他的头发，不以为然地抱怨：“Brian啊，Charles出一次任务，你就这么上心。平时都是我在干最危险的活哎，你怎么没这么认真地关心我？”

Charles在桌子对面叹了口气，唰地抖开了晨报的另一页，用他课堂上重温重点的语气说：“目前Stryker还没有一点消息，今日头条的冲击之下，新展的扛鼎之作又是件赝品，他们卖不出手什么东西了——说真的，我佩服Stryker对那么老派的机关的盲目自信——我猜他们接下来短时间内会有现金流的问题，我们等Stryker或是Shaw的新行动就好了。”

“Charles，我们还在喝一天里的第一杯咖啡，说点轻松愉快的事不好吗？”Wesley插起手来靠上椅背，Brian好奇地看向他，“我们来确认一下，你用一个吻就把那个鲨鱼警探成功收买了吗？”

Brian的脸刷地红了，埋头回到了麦片粥上，而Charles突然认为桌上的糖罐是当下最引人入胜的东西。他拢了拢垂下的额发，虚弱地回击着：“谁知道呢，他还认为我的腰比你胖了一圈。”

“没事，我会带你训练的，绝对保证你在下一个Met Gala上穿进34号的西装。”Wesley挑眉一笑。

Brian欢快地抬头：“哇，我们真的要像Ocean’s 8（瞒天过海：美人计XD）那样去大都会博物馆偷珠宝吗？我会藏在流动餐车里帮你们监视吗？”这换来了两个哥哥的同时扶额：“Brian！你得去上学了！”

于是Brian飞速喝完了剩下的粥，Wesley拿起他和自己的碗扔进了水池里，没忘给腰围受到打击而拒绝早餐的Charles投去一个幸灾乐祸的眼神，后者故作镇静地收起报纸，等门口的Brian系好鞋带起身时，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

“我打算陪Brian走到地铁站。”Charles搂住Brian的肩，转头飞给Wesley一个冷眼，“我正好可以早点去实验室，等我回来再看之后的新闻。”

“去喂你的细胞吧，Charles。不要被坏小子拐跑了，Brian。”Wesley一脸不以为然地走向他们，却张开双手把两人都圈进同一个怀抱里，又玩闹地把他们推了出去，“我也得去忙点我见不得人的勾当了。”

在Charles仔细抛光的牛津鞋与Brian发灰帆布鞋的脚步之后，红砖小楼的木质大门迅速地关上了。冬日清晨的格林威治村安静如常，这又是Xavier三兄弟新的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一美生日的各种回顾给我打了好一针拉郎的鸡血……于是我又开新坑了（握拳  
> 想当年小学的时候电视上还有播猫眼三姐妹（暴露年龄，害羞）那个时候就觉得三人真是各有风情，大姐幕后锦囊风姿绰约，二姐身手矫健还有天真学妹  
> Charles、Wesley和Brian分别对应泪、瞳和爱难道不是神配对吗（拍大腿）  
> Erik啊请像俊夫一样执着地追逐着X先生吧！


	2. 中篇

Erik与X先生再次见面是在切尔西区的当代画廊里。如果他们都是这座城市中的一对普通人，当人问起他们曾在何处碰面，那会收获许多艳羡吧，如果回答包含了哥特式高楼的屋顶、惠特尼新馆参差的层次、上东区的私人收藏、修道院艺术博物馆（Met Cloister)……他们相逢的路径如同一场穿越古今的艺术朝圣之旅，但Erik所追寻的不会被油彩、石膏、胶片或任何媒介所桎梏，他深邃头脑的灵光一闪与红唇美好的弧度对Erik来说，也许就是艺术本身。

那张X卡片被随意地留在自己的办公桌上，其上圆润的Calibri字体毫无可追溯的信息，但让Erik想起了曾在自己掌下蜷起的短圆手指，莫名地觉得字如其人。他听从了其上的指示，在营业时间结束后来到了Shaw的集团所新成立的画廊空间，灰色水泥的当代建筑线条直白，微妙地回溯着世纪中期的粗野主义，令人厌恶地与Shaw本人极为相适。他从侧门输入所得的密码后，上了楼梯后在第二个走廊右拐，而在被一只柔软的手拉向一边时，他也顺从地沉默着。

他们躲在画廊狭窄的储藏间里，这地方小的不会有人相信能挤下两个成年男人。身后的架子上满是光面打印纸和作品目录，如果不相互紧靠到毫无间隙，就要绊倒脚边的扫把。边上的总监办公室里传来男人气急败坏的怒骂，谁能想到他面前唯唯是从的艺术家也曾风光无比，在苏富比的当代艺术晚拍以一次前所未有的专场敛财千万呢？

“操你的！你还不如直接拿黄金给我做这个雕塑，那个蠢到家的钻石头骨都比这堆屎强！不然谁能相信哪个白痴会为你的垃圾花几百万？你要是这个星期不拿出点像样的东西，你就别混下去了，知道了吗！”

接着是重物砸在长绒地毯上的闷响，男人带着哭腔的连声道歉。更多的咒骂，该死的维米尔，天杀的纽约警局，更该死的那个X男人，紧身衣一看就是个死基佬，如果他哪天抓到他，一定要打断他的腿再丢进哈德逊河里。在更多的抽泣和辱骂略微停歇之后，夺门而去的急促脚步声在走廊上回荡渐远。

“喂，先不能出去，马上打扫的人就要来了。”一只手阻上警探的前胸，他们正面紧贴，让这动作也有些拘塞，“Shaw总觉得自己可以掌控一切，看他这个样子真令人解气。不过说真的，打断我的腿，哈德逊河？他认为自己是新时代的黑手党教父吗？”

黑暗友好地藏起了肃穆警探嘴角的一轮笑意。“看来你把那副维米尔送到警局后，就断了Stryker展览的财路。可这和那个当代艺术家有什么关系？”

“在二级市场做戏是最理想的，但我估计让他们手头有些紧了。”那声音沉着地轻轻响起，黑暗带来的暧昧让他的英式口音愈加圆润可爱，“在一级市场贩卖新作也是无中生有的好办法，但这就需要一些愚蠢而多金的藏家、和一个可以被操控的响亮名字。Erik，我相信你会找到些理由去搜查这位当代名家的，对吗？”

“你怎么把他们的关系知道得这么清楚？”

“警探先生，你有你破案的手法，我也有我的。”胸膛相贴的紧密让警探紧绷的姿态更易察觉，盗贼轻轻笑了，“还是说，我得诚实的告诉你，我的某个前男友是高古轩的一位总监？如果我能把他的脑子操出来，他就会慷慨地和我分享一二级市场里的八卦。可惜他工作需要参加的鸡尾酒会太多，因酗酒而不能好好表现之后，我就不得不把他甩了。”

警探出乎意料地亦以轻笑回应了他。他们的关系远没到坦诚相待的地步，彼此的试探真真假假：“这就是你调查消息的方式吗？穿着紧身衣在那些愚蠢的有钱人面前晃动你完美的屁股？”

“我平时可不穿这玩意。”神秘先生耸耸肩，这亲密的距离上更像是蹭了蹭Erik的胸口，“你要是现在想和我一度风流，得干等上半个小时让我从里面出来，还是汗津津的。”

黑暗里咫尺的温度让两人都大胆地坦率起来。警探饶有趣味地问道：“那你不穿紧身衣的时候穿什么，Mr.X?”

舌尖舔过下唇的动作发出湿润的声音，Erik相信自己能在脑中调出那种盈润艳红的色卡：“如果我是个成功的艺术品大盗，我应该像一只孔雀一样，穿一整身的Prada和手工制作的鳄鱼皮鞋，搭配紫色的绸缎三角领巾(cravat)。可惜我是如此不称职的艺术品大盗，还要把稀世名画白送给纽约警局，我只好在平时穿多尼戈尔粗羊毛开衫、卡其裤和商店有售的雕花牛津鞋。”

“听上去像一个教授。”

“既然你这么认为，那我建议你就不要叫我Mr.X了。如果帕森斯学院开设艺术品盗窃一课，我绝对可以胜任教授一职。”

Erik几乎可以感受到他呼吸里的笑意，他压低声线，低沉成熟的男人嗓音磁性地有些下流：“我同意，你的确符合当今社会对一个艺术品大盗的幻想。出手精准，带着英国口音，在不偷东西的时候善于调情。你和每个情报对象上床吗，Professor.X？”

“别这么说，Erik，在收了我两次礼物后，你还不信任我对你的忠诚吗？”那人的舌头又在唇上划过了一次，故意嗔怒地怨恼着，“难道说，你希望我进一步地示好，让你相信我对你从一而终吗？”

Erik没有表态，储藏室里漆黑的寂静僵持了几秒，然后他感到胸前那只手的温度缓缓向下，沿着他腹肌的线条划出一个暧昧的弧度。他能熟练打开各级保险箱的手，对付Erik的腰带算是大材小用了。而这狭小的空间能将将容下一个不高男人跪叠起来的小腿。

“不好意思，我的朋友。带着手套碰你估计不太舒服，你只好将就靠我的嘴了。”假意的自嘲里包裹着俏皮的骄傲，灵巧的舌头卷上警探半硬的欲望。他的口腔又湿又热，亲吻、舔舐和吸吮Erik的劲头像他盼望给他口交有一辈子了似的。Erik咬紧牙关，办公室里清洁车的滚轮声提醒着他理性现实的存在，可储藏室里的黑暗像另一个宇宙的空间。在这里，纽约破案率最高的警探可以被传奇的艺术窃贼吸老二到有些眩晕。X先生，或是X教授，贪婪地舔过整个柱身，包裹住龟头后的嘟嘴让Erik联想起他面具下的可爱表情，敏感的前端碰到嘴唇内部那层柔嫩的皮肤，触感就像最上等的天鹅绒，让他不禁回忆起之前地板上的吻。最终，舌尖快速在龟头与柱体凹下交界处的舔弄让Erik开始疯狂，而他顺从地任Erik深深顶入纤细的喉管后部，又微微转头让Erik急迫难耐的老二更好地感觉到喉咙的摩擦，如此的深入也阻隔一切过多的水声。老天，他除了艺术盗窃还在哪些方面无比擅长？他真的没什么咽反射。Erik这么胡乱地想着，如果这位X教授哪天收手，也能以此为生，完全没法思考性交易在纽约州也是违法的事实。他让他如此失控，在法律公理的执行人之路上越走越偏。于是Erik愤愤地控制住身下人的节奏，又快又重地操他的嘴，在被喉咙窒息般地挤压时，咬紧牙关射了出来。

两人沉闷地把一切呻吟和呼吸藏掖在微微打颤的唇齿间。过了许久，当自控力勉强回到身体时，警探首先低低地开口：“你都吞下去了。”

嚣张袭警的法外之徒还跪在地上，他的声音有点喑哑，像撕裂绸缎柔软的毛边：“尝起来像你。” 

“我？”

“苦涩，厚重，不近人情。”

Erik一把将他从地上拉了起来，固定住他的后脑狠狠地吻了下去。他在他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，唇舌纠缠间禁忌的温度和热情像是要烧坏脑子，而这蛋白质和多肽混合物浓郁的味觉是否真的能反映出对方眼中的自己？他从一开始就无法将他单纯地视为一位罪犯对待，而对方又是如何看待亦步亦趋地追逐他的自己呢？

“现场全清，立即撤离。”他们的脸颊贴在一起，近的能让Erik听见他通讯器里的信息。对面之人有些不好意思地拉开了一点距离，他低低地柔声道：“Lensherr警督，如果你对我的贿赂满意的话，请让我先行五分钟离开。”

“如果我说不够满意呢？那你就走不掉了。”Erik的声音里带着一丝假意的嚣张。

“你的吻不是这么回答我的。”矮个子男人又倾身向他，在唇角印上浅浅一吻。“你记得来时的路吧？”得到了肯定的点头后，他迅速地抽身离去，留Erik一人沉浸在黑暗里。

Erik在原地静立了许久，唇角烧灼般的温度亦真亦幻地难以褪去。自始至终，外套口袋中握住手铐的手收紧又再放开。也许他们曾经的追逐像是一种儿戏的舞步，双方都在试探着踏出脚尖，而他现在成为了卷入仙人之圆的迷失者*，被这致敬于Professor.X的双人舞牢牢困住，他还能有机会停下来吗？  
（仙人之圆：英国和凯尔特神话里，进入了仙人之圆的人类会被迫加入仙人的舞蹈和狂欢，直到力竭倒地或发疯都无法停下。）

\----  
Wesley从手中的工具上警觉地抬起头，老旧的木质楼梯吱嘎作响，于是他静静地等待着，在Charles端着马克杯推开地下室的门时，给他了一个即时的微笑。

“嘿，Wes。你还在工作吗？”Charles瘫坐进工作台边的旧沙发里，用略带沙哑的声音问候着等候他回家的弟弟。

“我得确定你安全到家，放你出去行动时我总不放心。”Wesley向他展示手上闪亮的金属片，“我也顺便帮Brian打磨些他FRC高中生机器人大赛的零件。车子弹的工具做这个也很方便。”

“Brian已经睡了吗？”Charles在沙发上蜷缩起来，紧身衣做这个姿势不太舒服，可他实在有些累了。

“已经快两点了，Charles。高中生还在需要充足睡眠的年纪。”Wesley抱起手来调侃着他，“不能像你一样见到英俊的警探就忘了时间，夜不归宿啊。”

“是吗，都这么晚了？”Charles疲惫地又啜了一口茶，“他早点睡也好，希望他能打破我们兄弟被诅咒的遗传，身高不以5英尺开头就好了。”（6英尺是183cm，一美5英尺7英寸也就是170哈）

“他都17了，我看够呛。”Wesley摇了摇头，“在他已经有了雪一样白的肌肤，血一样红的嘴唇，和乌木一样黑的头发之后，现在只能期望他打破最后一项被诅咒的遗传了。”

Charles双手捧着马克杯笑了：“那还剩什么？”

“不要和苦大仇深、背景复杂的男人纠缠不清。”

Wesley唇角戏谑的弧度毫无变化，Charles却警惕地坐直了身子：“你是在怪我今天和Erik花了太多的时间在Shaw长岛市的储藏仓库吗？”

“我倒是不在乎你把口活当做吻别的另一种形式啦，虽然那时候得让Brian把无线电交给我。那个正颜厉色的警探操你嘴时的词汇量，真是一反常态的别开生面啊。”Wesley看似丝毫不以为然，抱紧的手臂却在胸前一动不动，“就像用过的子弹会变得可以追溯，你和他的足迹也是。Charles，你这是这个两个月内第几次见他了？况且你又不是我，这不安全。”

“Wesley，我只是在帮他更好地了解Shaw全局的计划，何况我又没有动任何东西——”

“他为了捉拿罪犯，可以直接透过队友的身体开枪，在芝加哥的腐败案件中无比冷静地揭发搭档。他憎恨一切犯罪，为了擒捕罪犯不择手段。只要能达成目的，他在他自己的规则里毫无怜悯，你是他目前唯一的例外。”

“你想说什么，Wesley？”Charles的背绷紧了，“Erik和我们想要的东西是一致的。”

Wesley不苟言笑地直视着Charles，两双同样湛蓝的眼睛无声地对抗着：“在复仇、法律和你之间，纽约市警署的Lensherr警督和他那扭曲孤戾的原则，你能坚信他会一直选择站在你这一边吗？万一你和他的踪迹暴露，我不能让他亲手把你投进狱里。”

“Erik是一个很好的人。”Charles的视线颤抖着挣扎，最终沉进了马克杯里。

“Charles，你总是盲目相信人性中最好的一面。”Wesley无奈地长叹一声，他起身走向沙发，挤坐在Charles的身侧，两人的大腿紧贴在一起，传递着宽慰的温度，“我知道你完全了解他的桀骜与偏执，但你还是爱他。”

Charles讳莫如深地沉寂着，低垂的睫毛不自主地惊颤，最终脱力地靠向Wesley坚实的肩头，任往日里不羁的弟弟温柔地把他圈进臂弯，抚慰地吻在他的额头。

“我们不能失去我们中的任何一人。”Wesley的声音平稳而坚定地在头上响起。

Charles的脑海中簌簌闪过曾经的幽暗剪影。血脉中不为人知的某种幽秘已将他们的命运结成了无从解开的线团，纵使经历与年岁让他们性情各异，三人一般无二的相貌也许是种冥冥的昭示。 他永远无法忘记，在令他们失去父亲的变故发生后，自己一人远在牛津，对家中的一切鞭长莫及。当Wesley在芝加哥失去踪迹，Brian孤身困在寄宿学校时，那种刻骨的孤独与无力感他无法此生再承受一次。所幸他逃离了继父Marko的控制，把Brian带回到自己身边，Wesley也幸而从刺客组织归来，三人靠着远房叔叔的遗产在这幢小小的红砖房子里重新团聚。他们都明白只有彼此相伴才能求得的完整，也都明白自身愿意做一切努力，不要再与彼此分开。

“……我得再去见他一次。”Charles颤抖地搭上Wesley的手臂，无力地枕在年轻男人温暖的颈弯里，强抑着啜泣的气声听起来令人心颤，“我没法就这么放下他。如果他不能选好立场，我们至少也在为同一个目标奋斗着。我……我只希望我们在终局之后还能重逢。”

Wesley坚实的臂膀有力地回应着他拥抱的诉求，他安抚地吻过Charles柔顺的发丝和微烫的脸颊。这个时候，他们再次成为了空旷大宅里两个孤独的小男孩，在渴求关怀时亲赖地依偎着，直到怀中的长兄逐渐平静下来，重新做回平日里温文尔雅的自己。

“Wes，现在帮我从这该死的紧身衣里剥出来好吗？”Charles的低语还带着一丝鼻音，双手依旧粘人地贴在Wesley背上，于是Wesley借着拥抱的姿势摸索到他身后的拉链，这种能解放出哥哥光洁白皙的肌肤的差事，他总是乐意效劳的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这窝美人们绝对有些不太对劲0 v0  
> 艾力仔太纠结啦，捉贼or not捉贼，这是一个问题。  
> 但谁能不爱冷酷无情的英俊警探呢，查查一定很想被他“捉住”吧XD  
> 过度章有点短，下篇已经炖了大半，你们猜查查和艾力仔会在哪处纽约地标【深入】探讨艺术哲理呀？  
> 保证终篇内容充实大只，外加更多私心的艺术梗，请给我鼓励！
> 
> （艺术史相关吐槽）  
> 存在只是为了让EC有小黑屋机会的当代浮夸艺术家，真是不禁让人套进Damien Hirst啊。他一定会很符合Shaw的审美吧XD


	3. 下篇

午夜的中城寂静得像一座电影里的模型城市，Erik走过空无一人的53街，栉比的高楼隔出了凌冽的风洞，拍在脸上的寒意本应让每个夜游者从被黑夜掩藏的梦境中清醒，回到这钢筋水泥般冷酷的现实里来。仅仅是在这个时间走进MoMA的侧门，Erik已经行在了一个荒唐的梦幻里，可他亦拒绝醒来。  
（MoMA：纽约现代艺术博物馆，你可以在这看到梵高的星月夜。）

他和X先生有过多次夜间的碰面，他戏称他为X教授，而他传授他那些掩藏的秘密，纽约古老家族利益纠缠的蛛丝马迹、艺术品伪造的收藏出处、通过拍卖和二级交易暴增的灰色价格……他觉得自己像海中的溺水者，整个人生被以Shaw为中心的复仇旋涡卷入，而当他呼吸着X教授令人惊艳的头脑、他考究而活泼的英音、思考时舔舐和咬着下唇的样子，他身处的湍急暗涌便不再像以往般令人窒息。但Erik还想要更多，他想知道他眼睛的颜色，幻想过他面具下的脸，他不穿紧身衣时有的生活，像他所描述的，他穿着羊毛开衫时会过的生活，在贝果店排队买早餐与咖啡的生活。他偏爱培根蛋夹心，而Erik在很久没和母亲共进晚餐后，会偶尔带着淡化的罪恶感吃火腿夹心的。

他为什么一定要是一个罪犯呢？

“你可以收手吗？”他在一个重大进展之后与他正面质问，“我可以一个人完成复仇的一切，你不需要再出手了。”

“不，我希望能借此收回父亲散落的收藏，这是我唯一能夺回它们的方式。”盗贼美丽的嘴唇痛苦地喃喃着，“我的生命中也失去了很多东西，很抱歉那些不能归还。”

他们的争执总是延续至唇齿间的缠斗，他的欲望深深埋在他的喉咙里，仿佛这是一位警探能给他所追逐的罪犯的唯一惩罚，亦或是鼓励盗贼在黑夜继续出没的奖励。Erik反复告诫自己，他多少次从手铐上收回的手只是为了更多Shaw有关的情报，这让他迈向他的脚步不至于过于欢快。

他乘着载物货梯到达六层，入夜的博物馆展厅被阴影笼罩着。刚结束特展的展厅空空如也，大小各异的展览基座还未被撤下，被塑料布草草地覆盖，灰白墙体上的空洞静待修补，只有新的展品才能给这形如白色立方的荒原里填充进新的生命。

唯一的光源打在展厅中央最大的展览台上，那座多少人为之而来的青铜雕塑已无迹可寻，取而代之的是偏头凝视墙壁的年轻男人。他一只手肘架在支起的膝盖上，斜坐在展台上的姿态如同身在中央公园的草坪般闲适放松。在听见警探的脚步后，笑容随着他的回头渐渐绽开……他是当下空无一物的展厅里唯一聚集凝视的存在，他唯一的参观者也只会是一位执着的警探慕名而来。

Erik先行打破了沉默：“这里昨天起开始撤展。你找我来是为了什么？”

男人从展览台上起身，迈着比往日里略显正式的步伐走向警探。除了面罩和夜视仪，他没有穿平日行动的紧身衣制服，而是像一个艺术品安置工人般穿着洗旧了的拉链帽衫，宽松的工装裤也没能藏在他腰臀上美好的曲线。也许Erik专注地看着这个异于以往的X教授太久了，他已经定立在Erik面前，用他文雅清悦的声音友好却坚定地说：“Erik，我今天请你来这见我，是希望我们可以坦诚相待。你觉得你可以对我诚实吗？”

严肃的警探低下头去，像在避免那看不见的夜视仪后期望的目光，他只能悄声回应：“……我希望我可以。”

“而我希望我可以相信你。”眼前的人温柔地说，Erik一时无法确定他语气里的那抹悲伤。

艺术品盗贼轻轻地拉起他的手，没有布料遮盖的手掌圆润温暖，和Erik布满薄茧的军人的手全然有别，他静静地把Erik的手放在自己胸前，Erik几乎可以触摸到他加速的心跳，短圆的手指包裹住纤长突出的指节，指引它们带着拉链缓缓向下，入眼皆是一片触目的白皙，曾被紧身衣严密包裹的肉体颤栗地出现在他的眼前，肌肤光滑，身形匀称，却没有他最初关注起X先生时注视到的肌肉线条，但是他曾经所见的一切，都不会比眼下的这具光洁而肉感的胴体更美了。

帽衫落在了脚边，但没有人去管。不知道谁先展开了行动，也许两人都有着相同的欲望。他们撞进对方的怀抱里，勒得发痛也要持续拥抱。他们在黑暗的储藏间、办公室、展览厅等各种的地方相拥亲热过，却第一次穿过了衣料的枷锢。Erik在双手滑过对方光滑的脊背时，贪婪地吮吸着那双丰盈的唇直到它们肿胀。而怀里的人以满足地呻吟回应他，比他们之前的任何一次都要放纵而堕落。他的手笨拙地撕扯着Erik衬衫的纽扣，好像当下迫切的欲望已经抹去了绝世盗贼头脑里毕生的技能所学，剩下的只有纯粹的渴望与本能的动作。

他们跌跌撞撞地跑向展览台，Erik的大衣到衬衣被零散地丢弃一路，构筑成某种放弃自我防御的路线。他把对方推到在展览台上时，顺手扯下了那条宽松可恨的工装裤。这可爱可憎的盗贼竟然在底下什么都没有穿，他总是在被精致智慧包裹的表层下如此浪荡吗？Erik把那个完美圆润的屁股饱收眼底，在身下人不满挣扎着想要碰触他时，狠狠地给了那双引人堕落的臀瓣一个巴掌，肉感的颤抖甜美的过分，他想要亲吻那里，想要再度打下去，妄想这戒律能教他不再犯罪，但他最终只好任由受其所制的盗贼转过身来，只是为了再次吻他。

而丧失自我的人不只是他一个。不知何时，Charles已经骑在了Erik的腰上，他们过于繁忙于亲吻和探索对方暴露的身体，Erik的裤子还没能被完整脱下。Charles的手撑在他的胸前，曾给他带来无数欢愉的舌头正仔细地描绘着他腹肌的线条。虽然Erik看不到Charles面罩下的表情，那双唇与舌尖的动作展示着无言的饥渴，他也是如此绝望而强烈地想要着Erik。

“你真是件他妈该死的艺术杰作（You’re such a bloody masterpiece of art）。”他的英式口音惹人怜爱地失控着，“还是件天杀的互动艺术。我爱死MoMA了。”

“你想要我做你的玛丽娜·阿布拉莫维奇*吗？”Erik抚摸着他脑后低垂而露出的一截洁白纤细的脖颈，低声引诱着。  
（注：Marina Abramovic，当代行为艺术名家。著名作品Rhythm 0, 1974里，她为观众准备72种物件，包括玫瑰、蜂蜜、剪刀、匕首、及装有一颗子弹的手枪等。在整个表演过程中，观众要与艺术家进行强迫性的身体接触，并有权力可以对她做任何事情。她2010在MoMA表演过另一个作品The Artist is Present。）

“哦……”Charles发出一声长长的呻吟，像禁不起诱惑的欲望，他那潮红精致的脸颊隔着Erik的内裤蹭着他早已火热坚硬的阴茎。他微微抬起头来，Erik几乎能幻想出他面罩下期待闪亮的眼神：“这太诱人了，Erik，我会控制不住自己的。但今天，我更希望任你对我做你想要的任何事情。”

“那就先好好吸我。”Erik扯下他的裤腰，让他的老二拍打在让他无计可施的罪犯脸上，那双像涂满了罪恶毒药的红唇马上就把他吞了进去。虽然他们前几次的会面几乎都以口活收尾，今天这位身怀绝技的大盗简直使出了毕生绝学，他伏在Erik胯间，让Erik可以看见他弓起的背脊和高高翘起的臀部，随着他吞吐的动作难耐地扭动。这饥渴的小妖精，埋在他喉咙里的阴茎远远无法满足他。

Erik伸出双手固定住他的头部，惩罚地重重顶入深处好几次，他让他完全失控了。他把他变成了接受贿赂的腐败政府雇员，他现在还要更进一步地敲诈他的罪犯。“你不能吞得更深了对吗？”Erik故意用上了审讯中威胁的语气，“你的另一个洞呢？”

警探粗大的阴茎刚吐出口，Charles不得不大口喘息。他缺氧的挣扎在Erik眼里却更像妖冶地扭动腰肢，他尽可能快地回应着，带着嘶哑的哭腔：“是的，Erik……我带了套子。在裤子口袋里。”

“妈的。”急迫的警探无法再等待一秒，他拉着他跪坐到了他的腰上，手指直直捅入隐蔽的入口就感到了一片湿热，“你早就想挨操了不是吗？我现在就要操死你——”

他将粗涨的阴茎对准紧致的穴口，按着盗贼的腰让他重重坐下，一贯而入的快感淹没了他，于是他紧紧握住那双肉感圆浑的臀瓣，揉捏着它们重得要留下印记，引导着他抬起身来，再整根纳入。而身上男人忘我地投入进这几乎残忍的骑乘里，快感和痛感交错的呻吟溢出丰满的双唇，让它维持在一个邪恶的圆形上。他灵活地摇摆腰肢，用那潮湿紧致的甬道把无尽的快感从Erik的阴茎上挤出来，“警探先生，你每天随身携带的这么一根警棍太棒了。”他又痛又爽地对着Erik呻吟着。

X教授，这个聪颖狡黠的男人，即使他逃脱了纽约警局的多番追捕，他需要在这间荒芜的展厅、空旷的展台上被Erik锁住、塞满，这样他就不能再逍遥法外了。于是Erik粗暴地顶弄着他紧致的屁股，把两根手指塞进了他的嘴里，而他马上就开始舔弄它们。这对他来说完全不是一种惩罚，他只是甘之如饴承受着Erik给予他的一切。Erik的怒气占领了意识的高点，于是他抽手放在了他的脖颈上，而他不躲不闪，专心地在那根火热的阴茎上活动，甬道炙热得要融化掉理智，紧的逼近窒息，Erik忍无可忍地卡紧了他的脖子，擒拿罪犯般地将他推到在展览台上，另一只手固定住他的两只手腕，就像他们初次见面时那样，不同的是身下人的大腿正缠绵地圈在Erik的腰上，引领他倾身向前。

Erik低吼着起身顶入，完全没有控制住手上和身下的力度。胯部撞上骨盆的钝痛只是增强了感官，肉体拍打的响声与进出后穴的水声提醒着他们的激情。身下人的全身已经染满了情欲的嫣红，他因脖颈上警探坚挺的大手而大口呼吸着，即使在窒息的威胁下也毫无挣扎，反正顺从地抬高臀部，任由粗暴愤怒的抽插卷席着他。他颤抖着、在毫无征兆的情况下达到了高潮，飞溅到两人胸口的白浊让Erik一丝恍神，他低下头看着身下人依旧小幅颤栗的身体，展台上从头顶打下的灯光让他可以很好地观赏Charles小腹上珍珠似的反光，之下是被他的粗大撑开到极致的小穴，和其如何贪婪地一寸寸吞下他紫红色的欲望，在抽插时洞口泛出的艳丽之色能烧掉理智。这是完全正确的，他要如此地惩罚他的罪犯，因为他黑夜里的罪恶冒险只会让自身涉险，那身把身形完美勾勒的紧身衣能在新闻上被全纽约人看到，他还为了情报让别的男人操过他的屁股吗？但最严重的是，是他让他黑白不分，Erik再也不能重新作回拥有完美破案率的警探，而如何惩罚X教授成了自己最难解的谜题。但最后的最后，那双行使着公理与正义的手离开了颈上留下的淤痕，把Charles遍布泪痕的脸颊捧进手心里，Erik像深情的崇拜者般抵上他的额头，在深得不能再深之处得到了释放。

“我捉到你了。”警探闭紧了双眼，想是要决心沉浸在世间最美好的梦境里，他炽热的呼吸烧在Charles的脸上，他仿佛也要一起融化，“让我捉到你。”

Charles颤抖地抬起手，抚上警探刀硎斧刻的瘦削侧脸，他的后穴里还含着他依旧粗大的欲望。他不由自主地贴上不近情理的坚毅薄唇，后者为了他微微开启，于是Charles把那些难以出口的话呢喃进了两人的口唇之间。

“那我希望是Erik Lensherr捉到我，而不是Lensherr警探。”

那双唇微微僵硬，然后热切而绝望地含住了他的，纠缠的舌尖推出了Charles未完的下句：“如果是Lensherr警探抓到了我，我们之间的一切就结束了。”

他们像世界末日一样地拥吻着，双手绝望地触摸可及的每一寸肌肤，像是不需要空气，不计较时间，像是如果这个吻不会结束，那难解的问题就不必得到回答。可他们总是要受制于凡人的肉体与薄弱的精神，在不得不分开的吻之后，他们还紧密地相贴在一起。Erik不想抽身出来，两人都只想合二为一，仿佛深入最秘密的地方便可洞悉对方的秘密。警探带茧的粗糙手指在盗贼的颧骨上温柔地反复摩擦：“那你能让我看你面具下的脸吗？”

“Erik，我希望我可以，但不是现在。”难以驱散的阴郁始终笼罩着他们，Charles勉强地维持着笑容，“我以为我们就像雷内·马格利特的《爱人》，在这艺术的庇护所里欢爱，现在不要打破你和我可以共享的唯一永恒的机会。”（[看图](https://ss0.bdstatic.com/94oJfD_bAAcT8t7mm9GUKT-xh_/timg?image&quality=100&size=b4000_4000&sec=1556947674&di=2b9be6743c184a72593653a8a34df44e&src=http://www.people.com.cn/mediafile/pic/20180816/80/3535375454465866212.jpg)）

Erik笑了，他最圆满的笑容满是牙齿，但是Charles却觉得那非常可爱。警探把脸再次贴向他的，又给了他一个带着尖牙的吻，他最终咬着他的耳垂湿热地吹着气：“你是暗示我们即使是如此亲密的情人，却还是不能揭开真实自己的面纱吗？”

“我们总有更多机会来了解对方的。”善于揣摩人心的盗贼提出了一个简单的问题，“Erik，你在这里有喜欢的艺术品吗？”

Erik努力地思索了一番，沉着头低声道：“乔治·格罗兹（George Grosz）那副有关爆炸的红色的画。” （[看图](https://www.moma.org/collection/works/80347?artist_id=2374&locale=en&page=1&sov_referrer=artist)）

“厌恶人类与社会的一战德国画家。”Charles枕在他的肩膀上，轻轻地抚摸他背脊上的突起，“这真像你的品味。为什么是这一副呢？”

“因为它……是愤怒的。”腰上的双臂收紧了，Erik的声音里带着一丝金属般坚硬的冷意，“它就这像扭曲的世界的解决方案。如果曾经的秩序无法贯彻正义，它就需要被破坏，那莫如由我来重新制定它。”

“你果然无时无刻都在想着Shaw与复仇。”Charles痛苦地低叹，转头吻上Erik紧锁的眉间，“那成功把他送入监狱后，我们就在那副画前做爱庆祝好了。”

Erik出人意料地笑了，他从未在Charles面前展露出如此轻松愉悦的表情，那也许是因为他们所共享的美梦，对吗？Charles怔怔地看着他的笑脸，往他的怀抱深处又挤了挤：“Erik，你有想过复仇成功后，你有想做的什么吗？”

“我从没有想过。”警探的表情空白地迷茫着。

“如果你不再是警探Lensherr，那就会是Erik Lensherr来抓住我了。”Charles抬头向着天花板喃喃，只感到身上的男人躯体僵硬了起来，他的眼角一酸，将一根手指压在了Erik绷紧的唇上。

“嘘，如果你不知道答案，那就别说。”他努力让自己的声音安抚而诱惑，“趁现在我们还有自由和时间，你不想再操我一次吗？”

警探用低吼回应了他，他像一只猎豹扑向了自愿献身的猎物。在那让人丧失神志的激情与力度里，重重推进中Erik的肌肉绷紧，整个身体硬得像块石头，而Charles自己的身体被男人操控到不可思议的弧度，膝盖折叠直至碰到脸颊，让他甬道里的巨物深入得不能再深，整个人被牢牢禁锢在Erik身下的黑暗里。他们就像一座造型迥异的当代雕塑，在MoMA特别展览厅的中央展台上肢体交缠，在肌肉线条和肉体纠缠上流动着的满是爱意、绝望和渴求。唯一的照明从头顶笼罩着他们，把Shaw、复仇、和法律都隔绝在周边的黑暗里。就该这样，Charles想，他们在这座举世闻名的博物馆里做爱，他们是这空间里当之无愧的核心展品，让全世界都能看到他们的激情与爱意吧，从Erik操他的力度来看，他怕是也是这么想的。

但这里凝视他们的只有黑暗和影子。Charles突然想到纽约70年代里行为艺术的舞者，他们在那些被遗弃的楼顶与铁轨上跳舞，但无人有能开启全部上锁楼道的钥匙，亦无旁人能看到这舞蹈的全貌，但那舞蹈还是继续着，即使没有观众邂逅这时间里的一刻。这就像他和他的爱情，也许在当下和往后都踪迹难寻，可它在他们心底、这个时间、这个地点曾真真实实地存在过。  
（这个作品是美国后现代舞蹈教母Trisha Brown的"Roof Piece" (1971)。）

\----  
Wesley定神盯着玻璃刀在厚重的展览玻璃上划出完美的弧线，他久经训练的手很稳，做这个来游刃有余。于是他的思维有些放空，今天估计会是个容易的夜晚，他能早点回家，没准可以和Charles在街边的捷克酒馆打烊之前喝上一杯稍稍庆祝，反正他明天早上没课。自从上次MoMA归来之后，Charles对除了推进任务之外的一切都显得兴致缺缺，而Wesley作为一个关切兄长的好弟弟，就只能靠他来为Charles找些乐子了。他开始用刀柄的金属平面轻敲割痕，一边想着Charles时舔过嘴唇，这让他意识到来人火急火燎的脚步声时有些迟钝了。

高大英俊的警探矫健的步履笔直地指向Wesley，但他的眼神和军人刚硬的身姿极为反差，焦虑、关切、愠怒卷成了一片灰绿色的旋风，闪耀的光简直要把面前之人融在眼里。Wesley挺直了身子正面转向他，这人一副要来真的表情满溢着男性荷尔蒙，他得打起精神来对付一下。这时的警探已经冲到了他的身前，他急张拘诸地张开双臂，不由分说地把作案中的盗贼拥进怀里，那双骨节分明的大手颤抖地覆上面罩下的脸颊，就把两人带进了一个焦灼炽热的吻里。Erik刻不容缓地分开那人红润柔软的唇瓣、碾过他湿热的口腔、纠缠上那巧言灵活的舌头，过去数月的音信寥寥让他迫切地要用这个吻来印证，他日思夜寐的人就在当下。

唇齿间的温度依旧火热，他吻得如此用力，而那柔软的舌头懒散地回应着他的激情，但他只是想沉浸在这重逢的一刻里，双手不自禁地向下，划过肌肉紧实的肩背，停在利落的腰线上摸索——

“你不是他！”

被警探一脸慌张地推出怀抱，Wesley的嘴角弯出一抹嘲讽的弧度，他反手在手套上擦了擦嘴，看着Lensherr气急败坏的脸别有一番乐趣。“我可没什么服务精神，的确是他的吻技好些。”

“他不想见我了吗？”警探平日严苛的眼神中少见的失落格外令人满足。

“我们只是各司其职，Lensherr。”Wesley抱起前臂，“他？就一个介词？你不是叫他教授得很欢吗？”

“MoMA之后他音信全无，我很久没有收到过新的X卡片，除了上个月末那个近期需要留心事件的清单。”Erik咬牙切齿地打量着眼前大大咧咧地插着手的盗贼，“你和他在搞什么鬼？”

Wesley不满地摇着头：“他本不该这么做的——事后我得找他谈谈——但这可不是让你像条德牧般地跟着跑来，打扰我的工作的。”

“我担心你太过冒险……”无意泄露过多关照的警探咬下了自己的舌头，面对眼前无比熟悉又气质陌生的X先生，他有些话本没必要说，“比如之前南安普敦的私宅一案，你撤退时还受了伤，血迹遗留都会是破绽。托你的情报，警方已经开始找到了很好的线索和证人，你、你们不需再如此亲力亲为。”

“南安普顿？”Wesley撇了撇嘴，“他们花园的设计师真是个婊子。不过事后我没看到任何血检报告的记录，你们当前的警力还没能聪明到捉到我。”

Erik紧抿着的薄唇欲说还休，Wesley像读到了什么地皱起眉头：“这是你干的？”

“我在血迹上撒了氨水，就在边上的园丁房里找的，他们不会查出东西的。”Erik深深叹息，他向前一步，挡在Wesley和展示柜前，“你今天要这件珠宝有何目的？你完全可以交付于我。”

“干你这行还包括劝街上的流莺从良吗？”Wesley嘲讽地说，“虽然给你提供了信息，不要太自以为是，我们的计划用不到你管。让开，我要那个。”

这个高大健壮的警探紧紧地握起了拳头，他全身紧绷的张力像是进行着一场自体酝酿的内斗。在他犹豫的一瞬间，Wesley率先出手了，他一记直拳对准警探的脸颊，被高大的男人将将挡过。Wesley敏捷地闪身向前，他的身形让他在近战时也有充分的施展空间，膝盖狠狠地顶上对手的小腹，在他吃痛的一瞬又一记横扫，将其利落地掀翻在地，当身下人还试图擒住他的小腿将他拉倒时，再在小腹上补上一脚。

“我很抱歉。（I’m sorry~）”头上传来的声音拖着嚣张的尾音，虚假做戏的礼貌毫无歉意。脸上一阵喷雾似曾相识的扫过，Erik只觉那双健壮的小腿跨过了自己的身体，就眼前一黑地失去了知觉。

\----

Professor.X。

舌尖卷绕三次，像他的吻里轻弹的挑衅，他的名字亦像他本身一样，像纽约市金银岛的藏宝图之上的地标，顺着他红唇弧度和Calibri字体的指向，引领着Erik Lensherr去发掘着深埋已久的秘密，并期待他们在最终的宝箱之前相逢一笑。

而X先生对他完全没有手下留情，喷麻药的手法真是重多了。他在冰凉的展厅地板上躺了一夜，被清晨打扫的工作人员叫醒时还难以直立，就要应付上司在电话里骂骂咧咧，那只贵重的蓝宝石吊坠果真不翼而飞。但他坐在警车前座，在车窗边沿弹掉烟灰时，却感到了一丝莫名的澄澈。初见时钟楼前流畅健美的身影已经在过去的那些夜里重塑为温润的曲线，他庆幸自己现在可以分辨得无比清楚。

他很久都没有再收到X卡片。

Erik有些后悔没有在MoMA回答他的问题。他也许一直知道自己的选择，但多年的坚持不容许他面对与愤怒无关的选项，但对比面临着失去那人踪迹的代价，他也许毋庸畏惧。

在华盛顿广场的第一颗花树开花后，他终于等到了他的踪迹。

那还是他熟悉的X卡片，Calibri字体，随留言附赠一整套蓝宝石珠宝和设计师插画。他几乎可以幻想着他在思索时咬紧下唇，唾液把小小的牙印与丰盈的唇瓣润湿，吐出的字句也带着他唇上温柔的温度。

“  
Erik，我的朋友。

请把这套曾被拆分的珠宝还给Summers家族，连带首饰盒夹层里当年一案的涉案人员名单一起，我相信他们家族中热爱时髦眼镜的年轻人可以带你缕析某些圈子的来龙去脉。

请继续追逐我吧，我期待我们的下一个日期。（Please keep chasing after me. I look forward to our next date.也可译为，请继续追求我吧，我期待我们的下一个约会XD）

希望在Met Gala再次见到你。如果那之前的名单能让Shaw被收押传唤，我们就在神殿边喝点香槟。

你忠诚的，  
Professor X  
”

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以还是会去偷Met Gala啦XD  
> 我相信他们在尘埃落定后一定会再度找到彼此的，到时候就可以尽情欣赏教授穿羊毛衫的样子了！  
> 谢谢你们陪我到结局，同时容忍我文艺地掉书袋。
> 
> 我非常激动地完结正文（敲碗）因为这样就可以搞起三兄弟骨科番外了！被哥哥保护得好好的、不用在外面偷东西的学妹终于要出场了，戏份关键！等我！


	4. Brian的第一课

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2W字骨科水仙飙车预警
> 
> 涉及CP：Charles/Brian，Wesley/Brian, Wesley/Charles/Brian, Brandon/Brian, Erik/Charles
> 
> 本文是Xavier’s 3的警探盗贼文的番外。三兄弟里Charles是精神上的主心骨，但Wesley绝对是肉体上的总攻……
> 
> 开头的Brandon/Brian是一切的契机，为何清纯的高中生要求哥哥们为其补课？这成长的烦恼中需要修得哪些爱爱学分呢？
> 
> 这里的Brian大概高二17岁，在故事发生的纽约完全合法。哥哥们比他大个十岁，显老的变态大叔其实只是比年轻美貌的哥哥们稍息年长。
> 
> 你们系好安全带了吗！

楔子

晚高峰时期的地铁像往常一般拥挤，脚下的地板连带着Brian的心随着轨道震颤不已。少年望向窗外混沌的黑暗，在玻璃上只见一张稚气而迷茫的脸，某人的羊毛大衣和格纹围巾加入了倒影，出现在Brian肩膀之上。Brian紧紧盯着自己的影子，故作镇静的表情随着贴近身体的热度渐渐扭曲，他不得不口唇微张，急促地呼吸着，脸颊不可思议的烫，但依旧比不上那只紧贴在他臀瓣上的大手的温度——

是那位地铁先生。

不知何时起，不知他是怎样注意到得他。在放学回家的地铁上，Brian不时感受到那束只凝聚在他身上的、炽热而执着的目光。当他第一次甩脱羞怯，好奇地抬头寻找着目光的主人，他的视线撞上了车厢另一侧门口的高大青年。他穿得和任何中城的企业金领一样正式、无趣且整洁，暗金色的短发整齐地梳向脑后，暗绿的眼睛里燃烧着沉闷火光，毫不避讳地直视着Brian。他英俊的脸与挺拔的身姿充斥着拒人千里的孤僻，却带着某种幽暗而诱人的危险，轻易撩拨起单纯少年的冲动。这样一位绅士在用前所未有的方式看着他，这个事实让Brian久久之后才闭上了因震惊而张开的嘴唇，但唇齿间某种被那目光烧灼出的、难以言诉的干渴却经久不去。

他们几乎每天都会碰面，Brian总是从学校边地铁站中固定的地点上车，那位先生会在中城精确地进入他的车厢，仿佛他也有着所偏爱的定点。但Brian不知该如何面对那令他脸颊通红、口干舌燥的凝视。他之后也曾认真看向镜中的自己，他和他的哥哥们容貌相仿，但Brian在自己脸上看不到任何Charles眉眼间风雅成熟的魅力，或是Wesley坚毅精干的神色，他只能看到一个不知所措的青涩少年。法兰绒衬衫的领口软趴趴的，厚呢短大衣满是学生气，胸口上还别着环保或是平权俱乐部的标语徽章，这幼稚且随意的着装完全不能和利挺的西装衬衫或白金领带夹混为一谈。在有些过长的栗色发卷下，他苍白的皮肤因加速的心跳泛出过于明显的潮红，部分还蔓延到了在面部比例中略略偏大的鼻头上，点亮了上面的一小搓金棕色的雀斑，羞怯和不安在大大的蓝眼睛里闪烁得分外明显，急促呼吸后的嘴唇过于湿润，还带着细小的牙印。比起学校里受欢迎的、橄榄色肌肤且五官深邃的英俊男孩们，他觉得自己看上去只能像一个沉浸书本的学究，稚嫩的脸庞始终没有长大，在需要给予恰当的社交回应时笨拙地不知所措——那位先生在这样的一个自己身上看到了什么，为什么他还要一直看下去？Brian不能理解，于是他往往在等待到站的过程中不安地舔弄下唇、搅动手指、拂开衣领上的毛球，却只能听见低沉的呼吸声渐渐深重，也离他愈来愈近——Brian只好在到站的一刻跳出车门。他飞奔到楼梯口时，却偏偏像被诅咒的俄尔普斯转身回顾，一眼望见透过车窗依旧注视自己的男人，这瞬间仿佛有命运之声在脑中响起，他也许注定要向冥暗之地沉沦。

最开始时是紧贴着Brian的手掌握住栏杆的手。避开陌生人偶然的碰触本应是纽约地铁毋庸置疑的固习，男人炙热的体温和成熟的浅褐肤色却让Brian无法忽视，他咬住下唇，怯怯地抬头，而对方灰绿色的眼睛接下来像把他的脸舔了个遍，一直到他到站，他们紧贴的手都未曾移开。这最初的接触仿佛成为了无言的通行许可，男人与Brian的距离愈发近了。那只大手开始覆上了Brian的手掌，紧紧地包住少年的拳头与栏杆。当他把胸膛贴上Brian的后背时，高大宽阔的身形能把少年都罩在身前的阴影里，与他一起看向地铁窗外连绵的黑暗，胯间的硬挺擦过Brian的臀瓣引起一声惊呼。但很快Brian就不得不学会抑制住自己的声音，因为那只手在某天离开了栏杆，转向握住他的臀瓣，男人揉捏、抚弄Brian的力度像在玩赏一只甜软熟透的桃子，立志把它挤出汁水来。一天天过去，男人纤长的手指逐渐深深探入他的臀缝里，那处按压、磨蹭的力度让Brian双腿发麻，眼睫颤抖，但只要他抬起潮湿的眼神质疑男人，对方只会满意地微笑，无情地将那令Brian慌张失措的动作再度重复一次，更好地赏析着少年无力抵抗的沉醉表情。

“好男孩。”他有时会对Brian说，低沉磁性的嗓音像是刚刚吸过烟草。如果Brian乖乖地把呻吟声咬在唇齿间，男人的手掌便会懒洋洋地从臀部滑向少年身前的勃起，Brian不得不在他刮擦与按压时紧攥住栏杆，好不随着列车的摇晃失控跌倒。这让他想起Wesley曾偷偷让他试过的烟卷，男人深沉的嗓音与混杂着古龙水的雄性气息和烟雾一样呛人却醒神。

而今天，他炽热的呼吸正撩拨着Brian颈背的绒毛，拇指反复摩擦着未经人事的穴口，“好男孩。”他的气息将Brian羞得通红的耳根烤得更烫，“想和我一起走吗？”

“不是今天。”少年低垂的脸庞下传来细小而虚弱的声音。那人玩味着他话中的意义，低声笑了。拇指熟捻地再度摩擦了少年的穴口几下，在车门打开的瞬间迅速地抽离了。Brian踏上了站台，心中念念安静巷道上的红砖小楼，一口气奔上楼梯。他今天没有回头。

\----  
Wesley无聊地从晚间新闻切到了纪录片频道，一些可爱的濒危澳洲袋鼩正在进行着长达14小时的发情期马拉松性爱，沙发另一侧的Brian仿佛完全没有在意，他手中的书本打开又合上，不时紧咬舔舐着下唇。Wesley若有所思地将拇指擦过嘴唇，他热爱知识的小弟弟往常很喜欢收集零散的趣闻轶事，看来有什么东西正占据着他的小脑瓜，这些嘿啾至死的毛茸茸们都不能提起他的兴趣了。单纯真诚的Brian从不擅长掩藏自己的心绪。外冷内热的职业刺客往满腹心事的高中生身边坐了坐，揽过少年单薄的肩膀：“Brian，你在想什么呀？”

Brian深吸一口气，像仓鼠一样鼓起了腮帮，他紧张时总会这么做：“我、我是想等Charles回来再和你们说的。”

“他实验室的进度有点晚了，不过一会就能回来。”Wesley在弟弟圆润的脸颊上戳了戳，“怎么，你是有什么大新闻要和我们宣布吗？学校有蠢小子追你了？”

看着Brian的脸像红成了石榴一样的颜色，Wesley十分满意自己灵敏的刺客直觉，但Brian眨了眨大大的蓝眼睛，狠狠摇头。Wesley质疑地挑起一边眉毛，而Brian害羞地低头不敢看他，他几番开口，像下了决心般地说：“哥哥，性是怎样的？”

Wesley得意地吹了声口哨，他倾过身来，空闲的手掌捧上Brian滚烫的脸颊，温暖的吐息呼在少年的鼻尖上：“Brian，你长大了。”

Brian羞涩地侧过目光，却轻轻用脸蛋蹭了蹭Wesley的掌心：“我……我希望哥哥们能教我。”

Wesley笑了，他将手臂抄在Brian膝下，一把将他抱到了自己的大腿上。在Brian小时候，他也是这么抱着侧坐的弟弟，念他感兴趣的故事听（不过七岁的小男孩应该听那么多的王尔德吗？他有时不能理解Charles和Wesley聪明脑袋里的弯弯绕绕，但这没关系，他会为他们照料好一切的）。现在他的弟弟还是会那么黏人地蜷缩在他的怀里，但他也不再是从前单纯的小小男孩了。

“你为什么不问Charles？比起老派的教授，我可不是什么温柔的情人。”Wesley认真地打量着Brian，和少年脸颊的羞红对比强烈的，是他清澈眼神里的信任与青睐，“再说了，如果你不总是穿着Charles的古董毛衣，没准都不需要哥哥们教你了。”

“我……我还是希望哥哥们教我。”Brian赌气地嘟起嘴唇，示好地搂住哥哥的肩膀，“你们最爱我了，不是吗？”

“那是当然。”Wesley的舌头玩味地滑过下唇，他温柔地抚摸着Brian的脸颊，拇指分开少年丰满的唇瓣，爱怜地摸索着，“你想让哥哥们教你什么呀？”

“全、全部。”

\----

Wesley捧起Brian的脸，两双湛蓝的眼睛对上时泛起了相同的涟漪，少年羞赧的长睫先行垂下，而Wesley温柔地将弟弟稍长的刘海别向耳后，轻轻覆上他的双唇。青年一扫平日里的专横跋扈，唇上微微施加的压力让Brian感受到了前所未有的温度、关怀与渴望——他和哥哥们有过无数的亲吻，但那些充满温情、蜻蜓点水的晚安吻怎么比得上这个？Wesley分开唇瓣，舌尖试探地扫过两人的下唇，Brian紧张而期待地呜咽着，收紧了抱住哥哥肩膀的手臂，而Wesley也顺势握住Brian脑后的发卷，固定住对接吻这项运动还无所适从的小弟弟，亲昵地舔进他的口腔里去。灵活的舌头碾过上颚和牙床，舔过每一颗贝齿，无赖地缠上少年不知所措的舌头。Brian先是任由Wesley掠夺地吻他，但很快就不由自主地开始青涩地回应着，这让两人的呼吸都沉重起来，Wesley的另一只手掐上了弟弟的腰线，滑进柔软的居家T恤里，感受到了少年升腾起的热度。他在Brian的唇上轻轻咬了一下，拉扯着他的头发将他拉离这个吻，用鼻尖抚慰地蹭了蹭弟弟的脸蛋：“记得呼吸啊，Brian。”

少年满脸潮红地大口呼吸着，初吻带来的刺激比想象中的还要强烈。他真是个敏感的小男孩，Wesley满意地眯起了双眼，一个吻就能让他意乱情迷。刺客略显粗糙的手掌在高中生细滑的腰上打着圈，欣赏着Brian瞳孔散大的迷蒙眼神。少年本来清澈见底的蓝眼睛变得无比深邃，如同一道欲念的深渊，分隔了平日里乖巧的模范生和当下在他膝上无助扭动、渴求触碰的人儿。Wesley将Brian的T恤由下卷起，吻上弟弟白皙的胸口，还在发育期尾巴上的少年身形单薄，能隐约看到肋骨的阴影。Wesley稍息颦眉，他得多再留心一点，好好喂饱与照顾好Brian和Charles，从肉体到精神上皆是。

“还想继续我们的教程吗？”这是个不需要回应的问题，但Wesley只是想欣赏Brian点头时羞涩甜蜜的笑容，他在弟弟的臀上轻拍一掌，“我们来先起个头，等Charles回来再加入我们。”

他们在上楼的过程中继续爱抚亲吻，Wesley直接将Brian的T恤扯了下来，扔在了沙发后面，再在楼梯上甩掉了自己的衬衫，惊得Brian咬到了自己的舌头：“Charles会、会不高兴的，不能在家乱扔东西——”但Wesley只是把大腿挤进了他的腿间，摩蹭他鼓起的三角地带，少年就开始喘得忘记怎么说话了。“没事的，Brian Bear。”Wesley在弟弟的耳边柔声安慰，“这样他就知道在哪里找到我们了。”于是他们到达Brian房间时（虽然Wesley在自己的房间停了一下，他们毕竟需要一些供给，不是吗？），两人几近赤诚相对了。Wesley将Brian推倒在床沿，压抬起他的大腿好撸下高中生乖巧的短袜，并在Brian把通红的脸蛋埋在枕头中时，缓慢用牙齿褪下白色的棉质四角内裤，在肌肤一寸寸地露出时印上亲吻。他和Charles亲眼看着Brian从蕾丝襁褓的包裹中，渐渐长成穿着带纹章的私立校服外套的聪颖少年。而在宽松衣物的层叠之下，少年未经人事的肌肤白皙完美，带着柑橘沐浴露清新的香气。他在哥哥们的照料下像一颗精致珍稀的果实般成熟起来，他会在采摘的季节里多汁而甜美吗？

少年仰躺在枕上阖上了眼睛。他对即将发生的一切懵然无知，长长的睫毛因期待与紧张而颤抖，但光裸的肢体却在床榻上舒展敞开，静候着青年后续的动作。哦，他乖巧礼貌的弟弟，如此地依赖、爱慕与信任着他的哥哥们，这念头让Wesley想要把他袖子里的小把戏一股脑儿地倒出来，引导Brian将他这些年来所积累床笫间的乐趣一件件地享受过去。他在他的脖颈胸口印下轻吻，用或深或浅的舐咬与抚弄挑起Brian试图压抑的低哼。当他的舌尖在少年的锁骨上流连，私心地想吮出印迹时，不禁全神沉浸在柑橘和少年清甜的体香里。被种上草莓的雪白脖颈像一层细腻的奶油，牙齿轻咬锁骨凹陷有柠檬硬糖的触感，圆润肩头轻撒上肉桂粉便成了他的雀斑。Wesley的手指揉捏起Brian一侧的乳尖——引起了少年第一声失控的尖叫——看未经人事的肉粉色在刺激下染上桃红，仿佛用力吸吮就可以品尝到甜蜜，那会是樱桃味的吗？

于是Wesley离开Brian肩颈上的青紫，专心逗弄起那处可怜可爱的蓓蕾，齿间轻咬与拉扯伴随着快速的舔弄和大力的吸吮，让少年的胸口泛起了一片欲望的红潮。单薄的年轻肉体在刺客的健美身形下，随着技巧娴熟的触摸无助地呻吟扭动着，这再一次印证了Brian极其敏感的身体，让Wesley回想到了当年的Charles。当他们和Brian差不多年纪，在大宅里阴暗隐秘的角落中探索彼此的身体时，任何触碰的感受对初尝情事的少年来说都怕是分外刺激的。可那时的Charles对自己严苛得多，他那么聪明，自从懂得母爱的无望后就成了一副小大人的模样。即使他同样好奇、同样渴求着比兄弟血缘还要更为亲密的联系，却总是要先把自己包裹在理性和道义的踌躇里，Wesley得反复拥抱、湿吻和逗弄，让心跳在那薄壳上敲出裂缝，Charles才会痛痛快快地呻吟附和，最终全情投降于同胞弟弟的爱抚之下。

但Brian和他心事重重的哥哥有所不同，他无比真诚地对待一切，也真诚地感受着这世界给他的馈赠。 他是那么得天真与年轻，安安稳稳地被哥哥们爱着，世间所邂逅的一切美好与罪恶仿佛都是一场新科的学习，他将那些光明或晦暗的轶事统统塞进栗色发卷覆盖的小脑瓜里，却永远保持着一颗求知若渴、真挚善良的赤子之心。他不再被抑制的声线里满是初次里的惊讶、快乐与满足，亦是Wesley即时的回馈和奖赏，让他忍不住献给他更多的欢愉。

Wesley俯下身去分开Brian的双腿，后者顺从地由着刺客哥哥粗糙的双手打开柔嫩的腿根，期待而疑惑地看向接下来的动作时只有轻微的颤抖。他好奇的幼弟在这个时候也不会遗漏对新鲜事物的热情。Wesley满足地吻上少年大腿内侧丝滑细腻的肌肤，一路向下，他本想吮吸少年已经颜色暗红、难耐硬挺起来的阴茎，但是当下的视线让其未经人事的小穴暴露无遗。那处纯洁的淡粉色像青涩的火焰，烧灼去了Wesley剩余的理智，他只想品尝他最可爱的弟弟处子之身的甘美。舌尖细细地舔过皱褶，带来少年的一声惊呼，当他深深浅浅地刺入花蕊时，就得好好按住少年不由挣扎的大腿了。他太敏感了，只是舌尖的温度与力度便可让他娇喘连连、扭动失控，让人不禁幻想着真正进入他，当这具身体承受着更多的情欲时的可口模样。

这构思让人无法自拔，在Brian初中以来、堆满教科书和笔记本的房间里，在老旧的电影和摇滚明星海报的注视下，教给他通向成人世界的第一课。他得将他准备充分，不会感受到一丝痛苦，让他也和哥哥们一样，在这档充斥着罪恶与诱惑的情事里甘之如饴 。灵活的舌头碾过升温的内壁，打着圈地开拓着生涩的甬道。直到下颚微酸，Wesley依然沉浸其中，从Brian唇间溢出的欢愉的回音是最好的奖赏，直到食髓知味的少年因攀升的空虚感扭动腰肢——“ 请、请占有我，哥哥。”

Brian的哭喊与挣扎给予了Wesley无尽的鼓励，他舔湿一根手指，刺入小穴，马上便被少年的紧致和热度所包裹。Wesley恼怒地低吼着，无法控制地想要更多。舌尖和手指一起顶进去，激起Brian的一声哭喊，他很快停不下来了。“Wesley、Wesley——”他紧紧揪住身下浅蓝色的床单，随着Wesley手指和舌头的抽插接连地喘息叫喊着，用甜腻的哭腔唤着哥哥的名字。“好热，太过了，啊、好棒，Wesley——哥哥！”这十余年里被软软的童声反复念叨的称呼，让Wesley经历刺客训练后冰冷严酷的心也要软下来的称呼，从未如此催情蚀骨过。Brian每叫一声哥哥，Wesley就再加入一根手指，在扩张的空隙中伺机湿热地舔进去，直到三根时再开始更深地推进与搅动，在模仿性交的抽插间再舔边缘翻起的桃红色的软肉，直到少年的入口无助地煽动开合，渴望着更充实的进入。这情景太火热了，他不得不起身来观赏Brian现在的表情。

他可爱的男孩，还处在男孩和男人界限边缘的男孩，因身体最敏感的私密处被玩弄爱抚而颤抖挣扎，全身赤裸时完全的暴露让他生动地充满诱惑。这情爱的潮汐才刚刚开始，他瓷白的肌肤就染上了一层糖霜般的粉色。他何时学会像一只羔羊一样温顺地垂下睫毛，纵容成熟男人粗糙的手和唇舌在他青葱的肉体上予取予求，再发出令人心颤的柔软呻吟呢？如果是其他的男人，他们怕会想把这甜美脆弱的男孩揉碎，玷污他白皙完美的皮肤到留下淤痕，让他因欲望而堕落与求饶。他是如此罪恶地摄人心魄，却毫不自知。

但在他们三人温暖的家里，这一切都不会发生。他可爱的弟弟值得被深深宠爱，温柔体贴地被百般呵护，快快活活地被送上云端。他可舍不得让他尝到情爱中苦恶的一面。

任Brian瘫倒在枕席上找回自己的呼吸，Wesley抓过床头的润滑，慷慨地挤在手上，在掌中搓热后方才探进Brian的后穴里，再度确认那潮热且松软的去处已经为初尝人事的欢愉准备妥当。Wesley欣赏着弟弟唇齿微张的失神表情，投去鼓励的视线，将剩下的液体抹在自己的阴茎上。

“准备好让哥哥教你什么是性交了吗？”他倾身向前，不禁勾起一个不羁而自满的微笑，故意下流地挑衅着Brian。

“是的，哥哥，Wesley，求你，求你教我——”Brian难耐地哭喊着，而Wesley总是确保他可爱的小男孩会得到想要的一切。Wesley用手引导自己的阴茎头部，对准穴口缓慢地推入，目不转睛地盯着自己的欲望撑开紧致的褶皱，龟头突破环状肌青涩的阻拦，消失在少年的体内。那一瞬间，Brian泄出一声尖厉的哭喊，刺客有力的手指狠狠地掐进少年大腿根部的软肉里——那力度可能有点过了。虽然Wesley舍不得Brian，但他那窒息般的紧实与烫得将要融化的温度，令人血脉偾张的、带着哭腔的呻吟，湛蓝双瞳里滚动的泪水……Brian的一切都如此甜美诱人，将一项自制的他推向了失控的边缘。Wesley松动了一点手上的力度，少年苍白大腿上青紫的指印让他觉得既怜惜又骄傲。 事后他会好好奖励他的小男孩，Wesley气喘吁吁地想，他要像小时候那样抱着他，在他捧着一杯加蜂蜜的热牛奶时，为他酸痛的地方按摩，并在那些痛处上轻轻吹气。他最美好的弟弟值得最好的一切。他将一只手掌贴在Brian脸侧，在他迷茫地看向自己时无声地呢喃着放松的字眼，掌心的温度安抚地划过少年的脖颈与胸膛，与之前紧握床单的僵直小手十指相扣。他们就那么静谧地望着对方，在少年憧憬的目光里，Wesely缓慢却坚定地将阴茎全权推入。

“你不再是个处子了。”Wesley狡黠一笑，挤了挤Brian软软的小手，而少年瞪大了双眼，他稍微抬起上身，看着他们交合之处，眼神里满是不可思议的迷醉与神奇。“哥哥……”

“我为你骄傲，Brian。”Wesley诱哄而抚慰地说，他轻轻地摇摆起腰部，“来，试着放松一点……”

“我、我不知道……”Brian的声音因体内异物的侵袭而颤抖着，“好奇怪，太满了，Wesley，怎么办？这感觉像被分开了——”

Wesley倾身将Brian额头上汗湿的刘海拨去两旁，温柔地轻啄着微颤的唇瓣，引导少年将双腿环在自己腰侧。他嘘声安慰着还不知如何面对情欲的幼弟：“你已经做得很好了，Charles那时候比你更紧绷。你想做哥哥的好弟弟吗？你是个很好的弟弟。来，放松——”

Brian紧闭双眼，发出一声长长的呻吟，而Wesley就在这时开始推进。过量的润滑在抽插时翻动出淫靡的水声，与这高中生的房间略显格格不入，但让两人都感受到了背德的快感。少年青涩的甬道在习惯了酥麻后柔软地张开，Wesley缓慢地在Brian身上律动着，后者的后穴不知何时起便开始不自主地裹住深埋的欲望，在退出时挽留地想要吸附，在深入时紧搅着不忍放开。而Brian在此过程中忘情地啜泣着，不时喃喃着Wesley的名字，这让Wesley心中充满了属于一个兄长的骄傲的暖意。初尝禁果就学会了在哥哥的老二上主动地汲取快乐，他真是个诚恳的孩子，身体和嘴上都是。

Wesley用尽了全部的意志来保持稳定的节奏，他可不希望Brian在哥哥们的第一课里受任何一点伤痛。这可谈何容易？他那么紧，那么湿，少年初尝人事的身体像个情欲的火炉，当单纯的Brian将性交认定成一节神妙的课程，连欲望都燃烧得如此纯粹。Wesley顺着少年愉悦的呻吟看向被咬得肿胀的红唇，因陌生的快感刺激发红的眼眶，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里满是爱意、崇拜与欲望。没有人可以抗拒得了这样的凝视，Wesley口干舌燥地将Brian的腿驾到肩上，后者顺从地任体格坚实的青年压住自己，身下加大幅度的抽动让那欲望烧得更深、更猛烈，两人几乎都要颤栗起来。

感受到甬道逐渐收紧，Wesley知道Brian要快到了。他闭上眼睛，任直觉带领他在那磨人的体内探索，试探性地碾压一点时带出了少年的一声惊呼。他的敏感点和Charles一样，Wesley愉悦地想着。他睁开双眼，看着Brian完全沉浸在快感中的表情。他有点像一个被玩得过分凌乱的泰迪熊布偶，卷曲的刘海又散了，失焦的眼神深得像欲望的漩涡，他稚嫩的阴茎快乐地在肚子上弹动着，因被禁锢的冲动呈现一丝暗红，但还没有哥哥们的颜色深。Wesley刚握住它轻轻磨蹭，感受着指尖丝滑的触感，Brian就尖叫着射了出来。

小穴炙热地绞紧了，天呐这感觉真好，Wesley想深深地埋进去，他还想要更多，想听Brian失控地叫喊他的名字。他试图再度抽插，但Brian被高潮突袭的紧绷的身体阻止着他进一步推进。Wesley轻声叹息，小心翼翼地拔出身来，低头去检查被自己蹂躏过的穴口。他放了一根手指进去撑开入口，轻柔地搅动时带动了少年嘤嘤的哼叹。那处被情爱染就的秘境颜色鲜艳，没有任何撕裂或擦伤的迹象，嗯，他的技术果然不错。

他支起身子，侧卧在Brian身边，让初次高潮后可怜兮兮的少年黏人地躺进怀里。他听着Brian难以抑制的喘息，一下下抚慰地梳理他耳边的长发，用最温柔的、哄小孩般的声音说：“第一次总是有点快的。你休息一下，我们等Charles回来再继续。”

看着怀中少年餍足红润的脸蛋，刺客心头涨过一阵自豪的暖意。他的阴茎还硬着，这有点小小的不适，但兄弟二人紧密的拥抱纵容着他在Brian细腻的大腿内侧轻轻摩擦着头部。少年释放后的身体还极其敏感，这一点接触就能让他继续呻吟出声。Wesley不禁低首吻上他的额头，他甜美的幼弟真是个该死的尤物，他已经有了无数种想法将要如何再度拥有他。

感受到了腿间无法忽视的硬挺，Brian满脸羞红，怯怯地在Wesley里的怀中开口了：“哥哥，我可以帮你吗？”

没事的，Brian，我们还有这世界够大，时间够多。多亏刺客艰砾的训练， 在耐心等待这件品德上，将大部分正直与道义顺带喂给了炸药小鼠的Wesley极为少见地擅长。看着在余韵中喘息不已的少年，Wesley还舍不得Brian以现在敏感的身体吃苦。他们会有一整个晚上的时间来探索此间的乐趣的。最好的目标总是值得等待，不是吗？

\----

当Brian搂着Wesley的脖子，笨拙地在哥哥的胸口印上亲吻时， 房间的门戛然敞开，他们的长兄怀中抱着被丢弃在楼梯上的所有衣物，气喘吁吁的出现了视线里。这是Charles少有的凌乱时刻，虽然他依旧衣冠楚楚，还穿着上班时Wesley所戏称的古板教授制服——牛津衬衫和羊毛开衫——却已经扯松了领带。但熟悉Charles的Wesley能从他大张的瞳孔中看出他全力克制的慌乱，嗯，还有那熊熊燃烧的欲念之火。

Wesley面向Charles支起上身，他知道他在看自己被汗水勾勒出的腹肌线条。身下的Brian略显羞涩地在胸口双臂交叉，但还是侧脸给了Charles一个甜甜的微笑。”你收到我发的信息了吧。”Wesley轻柔地将手放在Brian的小腹上，“亲爱的Brian希望我们给他上关于性的第一课。现在轮到你的课时了，Charles。”

Charles把手中的衣物放在扶手椅中，将邮差包撂在桌角，方才在Brian边的床沿坐下。他俯身深情地吻上幼弟的脸颊，仔细端详他依旧泛着潮红的、羞赧却快乐的表情，温柔地笑了：“我们的小Brian长大了啊。Wesley有温柔对你吗？”

“嗯。Wesley对我很照顾，这真的是好奇妙的感觉……”Brian垂下眼睫，还不好意思地与长兄谈论这个话题。Wesley却不满地嘟起了嘴：“看在老天的份上，Charles，快上来。”

对急性的弟弟无计可施地摇了摇头，Charles扯松鞋带，将脱下的雕花牛津鞋摆在床角。Wesley在他跨上床垫的同时，迫不及待地将他拉进一个吻里，Charles轻轻吸了吸他的下唇便推开了他。他跪趴在Brian身侧，俯身细细地抚摸着幼弟的脸颊，将他额头汗湿的刘海拨到一边：“我们最爱的小Brian，你接下来想学什么？” 

还没等Brian突破羞怯的薄纱开口回答，Wesley鲁莽地挤进了Charles的腿间：“要是我们按你的节奏来，到天亮都上不了二垒。Brian，你为什么不帮Charles脱掉上衣呢？”

Brian的眼神激动地一亮，在哥哥的指令下，他带着好学生争取加分的劲头开始解Charles的纽扣，Wesley赞许地看着他，同时从身后松开Charles的裤子。当羊毛衫和卡其裤交混落在地毯上时，他们三人终于坦诚相待了。Brian害羞地用双手捧住了脸，仿佛是要掩盖窥到Charles的身体后漫上的红晕。较Wesley矫健的身形不同，他们的身姿及其相似，只不过Charles的曲线更为圆润，Brian少年的躯体稍显单薄。但归根结底，他们兄弟三人几乎是一致的，触摸对方仿佛是触摸自己的另一面灵魂，这念头让人分外情动，血缘里深藏的某种冲动让人想要无限接近，直至完整地融为一体。

除去了布料的隔阂，Wesley正忙着在Charles的腿间套弄，他得确保他保持硬挺，好加入这乐趣横生的游戏里。但Charles已经兴致勃勃，他和Brian正拥抱着亲吻，圆润的手指在双方身体上游走，纵情宣泄着触碰的渴望。Wesley一直都有想过，也许Charles和Brian才应是双子，他们都有着灵动的小脑瓜，恰到好处的礼貌，专注思考时温柔的疏离，与同样肉感敏感的身体。他们相贴的肌肤白皙光洁，适合爱抚、拍打、舔咬与留下美味的淤痕，两双嫣红湿润的唇瓣搅缠在一起，从一种美中诞生出双倍的艳情。两人都发出了小动物般舒服的呼噜声，轻搔着Wesley的心壁，带起干渴的痒。

但他也同样清楚，他和Charles是对方互补的完整。小教授道貌岸然的礼节下，其实爱死了他的嚣张、不羁与自由，爱他带着火药味的汗水与有力的拥抱，爱与他柔韧白皙的身体相异有别的、粗糙而遍布伤痕的躯壳。虚张声势的说教之后，他总是会由着他做想做的一切的。他毕竟是从Charles的言传身教那里学会关爱弟弟的，不是吗？

“Brian，你为什么不试试来骑Charles呢？”Wesley凑近Brian的脸侧，在少年的耳边潮热地吹送气息，一手沿着Charles的后颈一路抚摸下去，“他可是骑乘的一把好手，让他来引导你吧。”

Brian带着不安和期待看向两个哥哥，Charles埋怨地盯着Wesley，却藏不住眼底的温柔。行动利落的刺客不由分说地将Charles推压进了床垫里，搀扶着Brian在其腰胯间找好跪坐的地方。Charles轻柔地抚摸着Brian大腿内侧的线条，循循鼓励着深深颔首，任额发遮住脸庞的羞涩少年：“Brian，没关系的。这是你想要的吗？”

少年抿紧的嘴唇红得像血，却坚决地点了点头，他扶着Wesley的肩直起腰身，任青年体贴地为Charles补上润滑后，粗糙的手指紧再度滑入了那处火热狭窄的甬道，带来更多的潮湿与更深的渴望。Brian从未有过这样的感觉——他喜欢被哥哥们爱着，像小时候一样地被抱在怀里，收获印在脸颊和鼻尖上的吻，他想一直当他们乖巧甜美的小男孩——但现在，他想要更深层的拥抱，想要被触摸，被填满，舌头或手指也好，阴茎也好。那陌生而执拧的欲望仿佛要突破皮肤、碾碎骨骼，他希望这能量能将他们拆分碾碎之后再度揉为一体，这样他就能毫无保留地成为哥哥们的男孩了。这念头让他快乐地啜泣着，Wesley的手指再度把他张得开开的，空虚难以承受，他想要Charles，想要让Charles知道他是一个多好的弟弟，想得口干舌燥，扭动腰肢，他再也受不了当下的隔阂了……

Wesley读懂了他身体的信号，他们兄弟无言的默契在此刻出奇地恰合。他分开Brian的臀瓣，引领着Charles硬挺湿润的阴茎对上炽热难耐的入口，满意地看着Charles在Brian大腿上收紧的攒握。一向冷静的教授面色通红，随着Wesley缓缓按下Brian的腰部，将他的阴茎纳入体内，他的呼吸便失了节奏。少年在最后的阶段近乎跌坐在了Charles的身上，他双眼大张，潸然欲泣地咬紧牙关，Wesley怜惜地将手指埋入他凌乱的棕发，像抚摸幼猫额头一样安抚着弟弟。首次的骑乘中显著的异物与充实感对涉世未深的少年来说，怕是比乘坐过的任何过山车还要刺激，但相较Brian无助颤抖的双腿，Charles咬紧唇间强抑的呻吟反而更为凌乱——

“Charles，你怎么也这么敏感？”Wesley挑衅地说，“今日的破处名单上可没有你啊。”

“闭嘴，Wes。”Charles咬牙切齿地挤出一声呵斥，却因Brian无意识地扭动再度失控呻吟，“天呐——Brian，你好紧……”

Wesley幸灾乐祸地笑了，他一边引导着Wesley抬起腰肢，好让Charles浅浅地顶弄他。他凑在Brian滚烫的耳廓边呼气：“哈，Brian，Charles不常在上面，他还为他的小警探禁欲得太久了。我们得好好帮帮他，不是吗？你这么紧，这么可爱，让哥哥们都要为你疯狂。来，像这样——”

Brian支支吾吾地喘息着，完全说不出话来。他被全新的体验席卷，在Wesley的帮助下在Charles身上找到了新的节奏。因紧张与缺失经验而紧绷的腿根连带着收缩的后穴，他仿佛能在体内描绘出那根火热欲望的轮廓。被开拓与占有的快感淹没了他的大脑，所有的词汇量都遗失了，他只剩下随着上下律动发出的呻吟和惊呼。这感觉好棒——Charles的手在他的腰上收紧、Wesley扶持住他时给予支持的亲吻和抚摸，他觉得难以置信地圆满——他在被哥哥们充实着，心甘情愿、彻彻底底的、他们的男孩！——他任由Charles坚定而不由制咄地顶弄着他，在Wesley玩弄他的乳头时深深地跪坐了下去，这刺激太过了，他拼命摇头哭喊。

“哥哥、哥哥！求求你、求求你们——”

他不知道他在恳求什么，更多、还是更少？体内的硬挺深得不能再深，他就像坐在了一根烧红的铁棍上，但这还不够，他和他的哥哥们，还有什么能让他们更近一步地合为一体的方法？而Charles也完全迷失在了这禁忌而深情的情热里，澄澈的蓝眼睛沉沦于情欲，搜寻着Brian失神而迷幻的眼神。少年纤细精致的身体跪坐在青年圆润丰腴的肉体上，Brian迷醉地主动吻上Charles，一扫先前的羞涩。Charles细致而温柔地回吻着，他较Wesley的吻更加温柔，任少年青涩地舔尝湿润的口腔，再回以舌尖的轻挑，鼓励且邀请Brian向他索取更多的连结与欢愉。少年快乐地呻吟出声，而Wesley饥渴地舔过嘴唇。他甜美的兄弟两人间的纠缠如此美丽而诱惑，他们难道不值得一些额外的奖励吗？

下体与唇齿亲密纠缠的两人不会意识到挤进Charles腿间的Wesley，他弯下身去，有些痴迷地看着两人的结合处。Charles暗红的阴茎沉甸甸地撑开紧致的小穴，Wesley有点嫉妒地怀念起它压在他舌面上的味道。被反复贯穿的那处已经开始呈现一种烂熟的石榴红色，入口处可爱的褶皱随着抽插翻卷收张，在少年粉白臀瓣的映衬下分外活色生香。他们两人都看上去极为可口，他甜美温顺的弟弟与温柔迷人的长兄，在热度升腾的摩擦与穿插中，蠕动滚烫的舌与密切结合的那处交会了。那舔舐与挑逗像某种软体动物，缠上了突进的欲望，抚慰着被贯穿的秘蕾。他轻缓地抚摸着两人的臀瓣，配合Charles的节奏在最恰当的时候乘胜追击，听见身前两人原本轻柔缠绵的呻吟进而蜕变成了略显狂浪的、或似姣吟又似啜泣的声音。他像受了鼓励般地加重了舌尖的力度，同时探下Charles张开的腿间，试探地进入一根手指，换来了他失控地摇摆腰肢，与Brian尖厉的哭叫。Wesley一霎略有担忧，起身望向已经瘫倒在Charles身上，大口喘息的幼弟，却撞上了Charles朦胧迷惘、失去焦距的眼神。那是Wesley所熟识的，完全沉醉于情欲的Charles，美丽的脸因欲望圣洁且下流地扭曲着，他只觉得自己胯间的老二更为坚挺，他需要他的兄弟们，深深地、彻底地、完全结合——

意识到了Charles的失神，Brian担忧地望向长兄，又回头紧张地看向Wesley：“哥哥，我做足够好吗？”

Wesley从腋下将Brian轻轻抬起，阴茎滑出湿热的后穴引起两人空虚不舍的轻哼，但Wesley的笑容异常饱满：“Brian，你做的很好，你一直都是最好的学生。 你快把Charles逼得要射了，但我们的教程还没结束呢。”

“Wesley……”Charles瞪向心怀不轨的弟弟，这斥责由他有气无力的声音念来反而像一声娇嗔。居心叵测的刺客将他拉起跪坐，将Brian安置在松软的枕上，再将Charles推搡着跪在Brian的两腿之间。他的手覆盖在Charles的掌上，引导他将Brian的大腿分得更开。少年的眼神明亮，痴痴地望着哥哥们的动作，Wesley对他戏谑一笑，扶着Charles的臀部，帮助他将依旧硬挺的欲望送进少年的身体。Charles无比顺从地照做了，于是Wesley搂住他的腰肢，快速却亲昵地吮吸了一下他的下唇，但他也要给brian鼓励。他从Charles身侧倾身向前，捏住Wesley软软的掌心：“Brian，好孩子。你为我们张开了，看你现在承受得多好。”

Brian闭上眼睛发出一声惊呼，他脸上的绯红又增色一分，Charles温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，缓慢地填埋进这孩子的身体里去。这感觉是熟悉的，Brian心醉神迷地想着，Wesley也是这样地先行使用过他。他的哥哥们在他身体里的感觉令人惊奇地相似，那是同样的长度与充实感，他们都对他那么温柔，而且……这好快乐。被阴茎撑开、插入带来的研磨与酥麻让他连自己都要忘记，他只想留在哥哥们的怀抱里，最好分离永不到来。

Wesley看向沉迷中的Brian，他怯生生地抓着Charles的手臂，喉咙底发出分外餍足的、像一只小猫的咕噜声，让他想起他小时候，喝睡前牛奶时被允许吃一块饼干的满足声音。反倒是Charles一反常态， 他平日里梳分整齐的棕发发丝凌乱，瞳孔放大的阴影夺去了边缘的湛蓝，他丰润的红唇张成一个饱满的圆形，被舔咬得分外湿润。沉浸在情欲里的教授反而有些不知所措的天真，这本是他欢场上胜绩累累的根由，但今日的Charles不再是那个风姿绰约、魅惑夺人的猎手，对Brian的关心与爱护让他格外敏感，可为了维持长兄的形象，却偏要咬着唇强忍住呻吟， 让人不禁想去观赏将他推过界限后的模样。Wesley撇了撇嘴，Charles在床上是个喜欢娇哼浪叫、欲壑难填的主儿，他才不总是这幅在理智边缘游荡的脆弱模样。

没有人比他更了解Charles了。在外面，他是富有成熟魅力的典雅教授，是艺术圈里精晓人情世故的花花公子，逢场作戏地调情时稳稳地掌控着自己的欲望。但在家中，他们还是那对大宅里相拥的小男孩。Charles会做回那个敏感而温柔、隐藏着脆弱的哥哥，把全部身心交付暴露给他的兄弟们，渴求着只有他们之间能互相给予的理解与温暖。

Brian任随着Charles的律动忘情地呻吟着，这让Wesley觉得异常欣慰。他初喑此道便如此快乐，这让他对与Charles一起掠夺Brian的纯真感到一丝扭曲的自豪感。不，他们的幼弟永远都应是纯真的。他们会保护好他，让他的成长中不会再拥有像他们一样的、深埋暗处的沉重秘密。Brian应会一直保持着他好奇、善良、真挚的赤子之心，永永远远地享受着纯粹的快乐，不像自己和Charles的笑容里总有阴霾。他诚挚地期望如此。

如果Charles能像Brian一样真挚地面对自我就好了。

Wesley跪在Charles身后，轻轻抚摸着他的脊椎，在他耳边呢喃着鼓励的轻语。“Charles，Charlie，查查。我最爱你。”他借着过量的润滑，缓慢挤进Charles被粗粗开发的后穴，后者哭出声来，跪倒在Brian身上，他们三人以这种方式紧密相连。Wesley扶住兄长无力的腰部，倾身吻上他的后颈。

“我们注定是一体的。”

Wesley闭上眼睛，细细体会Charles湿热紧实的热情包裹，这是他内心宁静终极的归属。他渐渐摇摆起腰臀，带领Charles缓慢地撞进Brian的身体。三人同时呻吟出声，Brian和Wesley的双手同时探索着Charles的胸前，他几乎失神的眼睛被Brian看在眼里。

“Charles哥哥……”关切善良的幼弟担忧地念着长兄的名字。Wesley安抚地捧起Charles的脸颊，轻轻啄舔着在他肩膀上的雀斑。

“既然Charles迷上了那个凶神恶煞的警探，我以为他就要不管我们了。”Wesley沉稳的声音挑衅着失控边缘的男人，“Brian，我们这样把他留下来好不好？”

Brian迷醉地看向Charles，后者的头无力垂下，露出一截脆弱的脖颈，他的声音却沉闷且固执：  
“Erik是我的。”

“好好，Charlie boy，没人要跟你抢。”Wesley像哄小孩似的回应，将自己在Charles体内埋得更深了些。

“可是你亲了他。”Charles听上去像个被抢了玩具的小男孩，带着少有的幼稚的偏执。Brian也在他的身下涨红了脸。

“他把我当成了你。何况你的小警探吻技也没那么好。”Wesley不以为然地说，再将抽插重重地重复了一次。

“那是因为你总在外面遇到奇怪的男人，Erik对我来说足够好了。”Charles闭上眼睛，梦幻般地呢喃着，任由Wesley研磨、挑弄着体内最敏感的一点。如果他想逃离，却只能被Brian湿热紧致的甬道挽留，那处流连地挤压着他的阴茎——Charles不常在上面， Brian又把他夹的那么紧，他觉得自己要融化了，融化在幼弟火热缠绵的吸附与Wesley炽热坚硬的欲望之间，他从未觉得如此无助、却又如此释然过。他无法思考了，但这也许没有关系？这世界上的一切都可以无关紧要，他只是需要更多、更多的快感、温情、和他最爱的弟弟们——

Wesley满意地看着Charles失控地开始啜泣，他完全沉浸在当下的快感中，几乎无法动作，肌肉紧绷起来，没有Wesley的扶持几乎要倒在Brian身上。Wesley和Brian迅速地交换眼神，平时都是Charles作为长兄，无微不至地照顾他们，但现在轮到他们来对他百般呵护，满足他的一切需索，在爱与情欲里。

“好的，Charles。”Wesley温柔地说，“Erik属于你，而我们属于彼此。”他在此时开始快速猛烈的抽插，就像Charles往常最爱的那样。Charles开始不受控制地哭喊起来，呢喃着一些类似Wesley和Brian名字的音节，却总被新一轮的顶入打断。他在随着Wesley的冲击无序地撞进Brian，节奏完全乱了，前后同时的夹击让他全身颤栗颤抖。是的，这是最完美的融合，他和他的兄弟们，他从来没有如此快乐过……

Wesley视线的余光抓住了Brian在Charles凌乱抽插中的表情，他躺在那里，像一个失神的泰迪熊布偶，被动却甜蜜无私地奉献出自己的身体。泪水划下脸颊，嘴唇却淫靡地张开，他看上去又痛又爽，但没有喊一声疼，只是带着哭腔，用他小猫一样的声音呻吟着。Wesley眯起双眼，这很有趣，Brian也许会像他们一样，享受着粗暴中升腾的快感，在疼痛与狂喜暧昧的交界间甘之如怡。但这并不令他意外，他们三兄弟几乎就是一体的，分享着某种秘密的共识，将他们的生命与生活紧密捆绑在了一起。

Charles放弃般地发出一声长长的哭喊，他听上去既痛苦又脆弱，却又带着解脱的快乐。他挣扎着倒在Brian身上，在双倍快感的刺激下溃不成军，无助地抽泣和扭动，无意识的搅动联代Brian也呻吟出声。Wesley欣慰而满足地叹息着，他退出身来，温柔地抱住兄长，引导他躺在Brian身侧。少年关切地拉起Charles的手，另一只手抚上潮红滚烫的脸颊，全然不顾自己可爱红润的阴茎还沉甸甸地躺在小腹上。

Wesley饥渴地舔过下唇，在Brian的腿间跪下。他吸老二不像Charles那样神乎其技，但也还算是个个中好手。归根结底的原因是，他可是Wesley，独来独往，我行我素。在他的行事准则里，他既不管理别人，也不服务别人。但面对他两个最爱的兄弟，他很乐意地奉献出他少有的服务精神。

他低头将Brian的阴茎含入口中，用舌尖细细品味少年细腻皮肤丝绸般的质感。他将他的弟弟吞得更深了一点，感受着肉柱不自主的抽动，他收紧双颊，贪婪地吮吸——

Brian颤抖地泄在了他的嘴里，他本来就已经很近了，处子之身的敏感分外惹人怜爱。Wesley在舌尖上玩味着弟弟粘稠的精液，他都含住了，少年的味道相较Charles有些单薄。他随即笼罩在Brian身上，给了他一个唇齿间交换精液的暧昧亲吻。Brian乖巧地任Wesley将自己的味道送入口中，依恋地搂住哥哥的脖子。Wesley满意地笑着舔了舔少年的嘴角：“圣经上说浪费精液是罪过。Brian，你真是个好男孩。”

“哦，Wesley。放过那些多余的蛋白质吧，我们要相信科学。”Charles疲惫地抬起头来，他又逐渐回到那个理性兄长的壳子里了，Wesley真希望他不要这样。

“对，我们三个无论怎样都算是罪孽深重了。”Wesley无赖地对Charles眨了眨眼，在Brian身侧躺下。他的阴茎还硬着，这有点令人不爽，但也许他之后可以和Charles再找点乐子，那要当Brian休息入眠的时候，他可爱勇敢的小弟弟已经很辛苦了。他满怀爱意地看向Brian，却发现少年正愣神地盯着自己的阴茎，羞红的小脸上写着一层坚决：“哥哥，我能为你做什么吗？”

“Brian，我们最亲爱的弟弟。你这么完美，这么可爱，你值得让别的男人取悦你，而不是反过来。让哥哥们来让你快活。”

“不，哥哥，让我练习一下好吗？”少年倔强地坚持着，嘟嘴的表情和Charles可真像。

“那好吧。”刺客的笑容里难掩得意。他拉起Brian小小软软的手，贴着自己布满粗糙薄茧的手掌将坚硬的阴茎一起握住，撸动中细细体会着少年绵软手指细腻的触感。他可口的小弟弟哪处不诱人？Wesley侧身咬上Brian浑圆白润的肩头，齿尖突破少年薄嫩的皮肤，漫出甜腻生涩的血液气息。他今日已从各个方面反复品尝了他的幼弟，他果真像一颗夏日里的桃子般烂熟甜美……

Wesley流连于Brian的颈弯，少年体香中的柑橘香气混杂着性事后沉沉的麝香气息，闻上去清纯而罪恶。他到了——有谁能忍得了这个？看看、闻闻、尝尝那个男孩儿！——他调皮地将掌中黏腻的精液涂抹在少年平坦的小腹上，他会真正灌进那里去，将他喂得满满的，而他会任由他的。毕竟他可爱甜美的弟弟乐于奉献、富有关怀，看来他和Charles对他的教育成果显著，让他长成了与自己迥然相异、乐善好施的模范少年。假以时日，他也许会和Charles一样予取予求，取之不尽。虽然Wesley的世界里秩序错乱，慷慨的品格只能惹来杀身之祸，但他的兄弟不需要沉浸其中，沦为和他一样的人。让他一人来背负这罪孽和危险就好了，他为Brian感到骄傲。

“Brian，你对这第一课还满意吗？”Wesley宠溺地问着少年。

“……这真的是很快乐的感觉。”Brian整个人倦怠地陷在蓬松的枕头里，但眼神里满是梦幻的光亮。

“哦，是吗？哥哥们还有好多东西可以交给你，我们随时都可以给你补课——” 

Charles用一个严肃的眼神打断了Wesley，却随即绽出一个温柔的笑容。他亲昵地搂住Brian的一侧肩膀，Wesley也依次效仿。他们的鼻息温热地打在少年额角沾湿的发卷上，满怀爱意与骄傲地同时吻上Brian的脸颊。

“我们爱你，Brian。”

“我也爱你们，哥哥。”

\----  
尾声

新一天的晚高峰重复着混沌的秩序，地铁车厢内苍白的灯光照亮少年年轻白皙的脸庞。他背对着身后的乘客人流，坚定地望向窗外绵延的黑暗，当那熟悉的热度贴上身后时，他依旧稳稳地扬着精巧光洁的下颚，效仿他沉着的兄长去勇敢地保持着声音平稳。

“我今天准备好了。”

\---END---

 

后记小剧场（恶趣味啊恶趣味）

1.  
在得知了Brandon的存在后，Wesley唉声叹气：“果然还是没能打破我们遗传的诅咒啊。”  
Charles叹息着接茬：“像你说的，‘不要和苦大仇深、背景复杂的男人纠缠不清。’我们两个的榜样会不会太不好了？”  
Wesley还在失神地自言自语：“我就不该看那该死澳洲袋鼩的纪录片的，这真是怀兆头。”  
在被神神鬼鬼的命运引导的刺客联盟里走了一遭后，今日的Wesley，还是有点迷信啊。  
科学工作者X教授无奈地捂住了脸。

2.  
Charles偷偷拉着Wesley的袖子：“我有点担心Brian哎。第一个男朋友就交往一个性瘾患者真的可以吗？”  
Wesley若无其事地摆手：“他初恋男友是个性瘾患者，你应该觉得庆幸。现在的高中生毕竟还在看动物世界都能扯旗的花样年华里，让他们快活去吧。及时行乐，及时行乐。”  
Charles：（= L=）  
Wesley：“Charles，你难道忘了，当我们在Brian的年纪时，在大宅所有的房间里——”  
面对贫嘴饶舌的弟弟，Charles只好靠一个吻来封上他的歪理邪说。  
Wesley，top marks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇的番外就要开飙Brandon/Brian，性瘾大叔与纯情高中生的反差萌真是让人（摩拳擦掌）  
> 请给我爱的力量吧= 3=


	5. Brian的第二课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车前安全预警：  
> 保证先苦后甜，但Brandon/Brian情节涉及警告：未成年，荡妇羞辱，money boy，non-con非自愿/强迫，束缚，轻微bdsm

“我看上去怎么样？”

Charles瞪着一双剔透湛蓝的大眼睛，无辜地看向他的两个弟弟们。他将手指插入蓬松浓密的卷发，试着将它们再弄得凌乱一些，让自己更像一个玩世不恭的轻薄少年，为花花世界里的各种游乐做好了准备。“这会像18岁的年轻人吗？”

“和以往一样可口。”Wesley向前一步搂住哥哥的腰，在他流畅的腰线上掐了一把，“你一直看上去都那么年轻、天真……嗯，就像有婴儿肥的18岁。”

Charles整洁的眉弓凌厉地挑起，这下他的表情就像面对淘气学生的严肃教授了。Wesley笑嘻嘻地对视回去：“你哪次的色诱行动失败过啦？Brian，你觉得这样的Charles看着和你差不多大吗？”

Brian愣愣地盯着长兄纤薄的T恤与过于紧身的黑色破洞牛仔裤，乖巧地点了点头，和Charles一样秀气的眉毛却攥了起来。“哥哥，你为什么对年纪这么执着？”他困惑地问道，“我快18了，我可以代你去吗？”

“才拿下了一个变态大叔就觉得自己翅膀硬了？”Wesley愠恼地撇嘴，“话说，这可是个周五晚上哎。为什么我们的高中生没有出去鬼混？现在的年轻人不都该在周末偷偷跑出去喝酒，在公园里抽烟卷吗？Charles只是要去和某个偏爱美少年、完全无害的上流社会怪叔叔喝上几杯，再看看他家里的戈雅版画是不是爸爸版数的那张，你都不需要帮他调监控的。”

少年眼里的光芒霎时黯淡下去，他不安地揪弄起袖口，拉过整个手掌，在Wesley眼中像只蜷起毛爪的兔子：“Brandon这两周都没怎么找我……哎。不过，我已经长大了，我可以和哥哥们一起去找回爸爸的收藏的！”他像抖毛的小狗狗一样甩头，像是要狠狠甩掉沮丧，再将下巴扬得高高的，摆出一副干劲十足的模样，“我总归会要出任务的不是吗？我可以学着练习的！”

“你还小，Brian，你还只是个高中生。”Charles温柔地叹息着，走近去抚摸幼弟柔软的头发，“你好好地做技术后援，这种事情让哥哥们去做就好了。”

Brian嘟起嘴唇。“可我已经长大了。我都开始交男友了。”

“男朋友？”Wesley刻薄地挤出一声嗤笑，“他不只是你的按摩棒吗？”（引得Charles警示地低吼：“Wesley！”）

“可我们约过会了！”Brian愤愤地攥着袖口，握成圆圆的小拳头，脸蛋上激动的红晕为他增了几分倔强，Wesely却不以为然地撇手：“对对对，去博物馆然后把你在洗手间操出来，要不就一直呆在他公寓里。我还以为你们高中生最懂恋爱的桥段了，Brian，这些可不是真正的约会。”

  
Brian气鼓鼓地瞪着Wesley，他像一只愤怒的仓鼠咬紧下唇、鼓起腮帮，脸蛋却涨红得像个石榴。他难道指望那个性瘾患者爱着他吗？这少年的盲目无知太可爱了，让Wesley不禁笑出了声，换来Charles的另一计眼刀。他再接再厉地调戏着弟弟：“不过，自然历史博物馆？他也和你一样觉得霸王龙的骨架很性感吗？”

“是抹香鲸和大王乌贼……”Brian毫无戒备地接过哥哥的话茬，“海洋生物馆有一个它们缠斗的情景塑像，哥哥你知道吗？人们至今都对大王乌贼所知甚少，从来都没有捕获到它们过，这个塑像也是依据事实虚构的，但因为在抹香鲸的头部不时能发现巨大触手留下的吸盘痕迹，还有在胃中发现的残余躯体与角质颚，人们才推断大王乌贼真的存在。然后——”他突然咬到了舌头，低下脸去逃避Wesley与Charles疑虑的目光，“Brandon，他、他……都是我讲抹香鲸和触手时话太多了吧……”

（抹香鲸英语叫sperm whale，名字这么污是因为鲸脑油是种白色的蜡状物质，在鲸鱼体温的状态下是乳白色的、滑溜溜的……这种贸易商品在捕鲸盛行的年代可以用来做蜡烛，也可以做润滑油哦，嗯。）

Charles叹息着闭上眼睛，手指抵上太阳穴缓缓揉动，仿佛在驱散头痛神经的触角，Wesley安抚着长兄的肩膀，抬起头异常认真地看进Brian的眼睛：“Brian，你们只是炮友。再说，他看上去都要四十了，你玩玩就好了。”

“你不要这么说Brandon！”Brian少见得愤怒地冲撞着哥哥，“他明明比你们大不了多少——”

固执的少年让哥哥们不禁双双摇头，Wesley分外严肃地抱起手来：“可Brian啊，他从来没和你确立关系。我猜除了夸你又紧又湿外，他都没对你说过什么情话吧。你不要太认真了。”

Charles责备地瞪了Wesley一眼，关切地向Brian伸出手去。少年原本气得通红的小脸一下变得惨白，他愣在原地，任由Charles轻轻覆上他的手掌，指尖传递出瑟瑟的脆弱。

“Brian，Wesley也是为你担心。”睿智晓人的长兄温柔地安慰幼弟，“你为什么不和Brandon好好谈谈呢？你想和他建立一对一的正式关系吗？”

“Charles……”Brian颤抖地扑进哥哥的怀里，“他不接电话、不回短信，我地铁上也见不到他了……可我们上上周见面时一切都很平常啊！”

“也许香草口味的高中生还不够他的胃口。”Wesley幸灾乐祸地评论道，“他没准野花采得正忙，没空回你的短信吧。”

“Wesley！”这下轮到紧紧相拥、貌似双子的两位美丽少年满脸怒容，一同向厚颜无耻的刺客低吼。“我们做调查的时候你就知道，他已经改变了很多——”Charles刚想为Wesley的粗鲁辩解，Brian突然执拧地挣脱出他的怀抱，眼中一泓湿润摇摇欲坠，却小犬般强撑出一副凶狠的姿态看向Wesley：“不就是猥琐大叔吗，那看来我已经很有经验了，不是吗Wesley？让我出这次任务吧。”

看着少年眼里执意的坚决，Charles叹息着再度抱紧幼弟，任Brian在他的怀中微微颤抖。他们三兄弟背负了太多的秘密，在这布满荆棘的崎岖道路上已经走得太远，他们终究不能永远地保护着Brian，维持一个普通高中生应有的无忧无虑的假象。这是他们所共享的灰色现实，在俗世与犯罪生涯的切换间，他注定要苦乐皆尝，也注定要勇敢坚强地长大。

“那就去吧，Brian。如果Brandon忘了你，他就是个没有心的人，你也不必等他回来。”Charles温柔地将少年散乱的刘海别在耳后，“你准备好接受成为X-men实习生的训练了吗？”

\----

在初春傍晚的切尔西区，通明的灯火里带着一丝凉意。这曾经是艺术家们波西米亚乐园的街区，如今已经充斥着豪华公寓、豪车体验店与私人俱乐部，纸醉金迷的气息与街头鳞次的LGBT商店遥相呼应，和明晃晃的橱窗中一道展示着的皮衣束具与印花泳裤一样，形成坎普且荒谬的对比。

高档夜店外身着正装的保安端详了Brian的ID好一会，讪讪地将那塑料卡片递回，Brian还给了他一个甜甜的笑容——这里捕猎机遇的漂亮男孩不止他一个——再将Wesley为他做的、名为Brian Jackson的假ID揣进口袋。他这条破洞牛仔裤该死得紧，天呐Charles和Wesley究竟怎么能穿着紧身衣去做任务的？他花了好些功夫才将那薄薄的塑料片塞进身前口袋里，好让第二层皮肤般的布料清晰勾勒出他饱满圆润的臀部弧度。此外，他只穿了一件轻薄的白色T恤，昂贵考究的丝绵布料上分布着颇有设计感的零星破洞，通透得仿佛可以看清瓷白肌肤上因羞怯泛起的轻粉色。在他的坚持下，他还穿着平日里洗得发灰的匡威布鞋，任Wesley嘲笑他是“偷了酷小孩衣服的小书呆，铆钉短靴会要了他的命”，而Charles轻轻亲了亲他的脸蛋，夸他看上去“清纯可爱，十分可口”。

Brian扭了扭耳骨上的耳夹，好让通讯器在嘈杂的舞曲里清晰一些，Wesley大大咧咧的声音让人能在脑海里拼凑出他嘴角不羁的弧度：“小Brian，放松一点，别像死了小狗的小男孩一样沮丧。目标还在卡座里，但他的酒快空了，你先去吧台等他。”

Brian强忍住眼角的酸涩，Charles还突发奇想地给他画了眼线呢，他可不能轻易把它弄花。

今天是周五，本来应是他和Brandon相聚的晚上。他们会照常在地铁上碰头，他会任青年攥住他的手腕，将他领出地铁，来到那间纸盒般苍白空洞的公寓里。Brandon也许在开门的一刻便会将他压在墙上亲吻，也许他们马上就会在沙发上做爱。然后他们会随便定些外卖来应付晚餐，再将战事延绵至卧室里。Brian不忍承认，他其实有点罪恶地热爱着Brandon近乎疯狂的渴求……在充斥精英子弟的私立高中里，没有人会关注一个成绩优异、不擅运动的腼腆少年，他也从未觉得自己除了像一本百科全书以外，有何等特别之处。但Brandon与他亲热时的饥渴仿佛Brian的身体有种魔力，他感到被崇拜珍视，又被凌掠霸占。啊，他像是永远要不够他……这让他在Brandon的怀抱里见到了一个熟悉而陌生的自己。那个少年依旧天真诚挚，单薄矮小，却从羞涩到坦然地暴露着身体，渴盼在情欲中诱惑与征服成熟英俊、孤戾沉默的青年。这和他与哥哥们在一起时的自己迥然相异，但他不再是一个什么事都跑去和哥哥分享的小男孩了，他也有自己的秘密了，不是吗？

他也喜欢当两人都精疲力尽、餍足懒倦之后，蜷缩在沙发上看电视的时间。那时房间里只有Brian课本翻页的簌簌声，财经新闻冷静平缓的声调，与被Brandon松松地圈在怀里时，被全方面包围的温暖。他们不怎么聊天，但那寂静如此安详，仿佛他们是那类互通心意、无需言语的伴侣。这难言的默契让Brian在Brandon衣柜里找能穿的T恤（他的那件不幸被毁了），看到成堆的成人书籍与应召卡片，而Brandon终于提到了他过去的阴影时，Brian心软地觉得可以体谅他。

他的出生是一个意外，在一对性格奇异的双胞胎后，母亲本不想再要孩子。他让她好一阵无法酗酒消愁，那是她与世间对抗的唯一武器，他的存在令她好生懊恼。生父带来的童年的无忧记忆早早消逝在他懂事之前，他无论如何哭泣吵闹，也永远无法从母亲和继父那里得到爱。可上天还是眷顾Brian的，当哥哥们向他张开了怀抱，他是如此幸运和幸福。但是Brandon啊，令他痛苦的妹妹如今已移居遥远的西海岸，在新的开始里快快乐乐地结婚了。如果Brandon不能从妹妹那里获得那求而不得的爱，Brian愿意给他，他想像哥哥们对他的那样，让Brandon找回那失而复得的宝藏，在不安与虚无里的漫长跋涉后终被治愈。

在Brandon向他坦白的那个晚上，他任他毫无节制地需索着。当第二天早上的阳光照亮男人脸上沟壑间的阴霾，还未清醒的他紧紧地抱住Brian，把脸埋在他的颈弯里。那一瞬间孤独的流露，仿佛在挽留少年永远为他留在那里。那时候，Brian可笑地以为他被需要着，幻想着他可以帮助他……

……找到爱。

可如果Brandon不需要爱呢？

这时吧台上的某个男人对他笑了，Brian羞涩地低下头去。他的目标还没有出现，他需要保持低调。他现在的角色估计就像Brandon卡片上的那些女人与男孩们，存在的意义只为一晌贪欢，去似朝露时没有多余的爱，便没有爱里的纠结与痛苦。曾经的瞬间怕是不值一提，男人在面对人性的脆弱后，也许只想找到一具温暖的肉体。也许Brian流露出来了什么，他从来不擅于掩藏自己的感情。也许Brandon觉得一厢情愿的他幼稚可笑，当他厌倦了他的身体时，一切便都没有了。

他身边的酒客来来去去，他们都穿着入时得体，散发着不同年龄与类别的魅力。这里就像一道美丽肉体的自助餐，只等有心人来随性挑选。Brian用手指沾去眼角的湿滑，如果Brandon不想要爱，那他也可以学着尝试吗？学校里那些明星少年不都是这样吗？他们从拉拉队员跳到戏剧社演员，也许还会在更衣室里试探地互打手枪。这只是一场游戏罢了，在他这个年龄里没有人当真的，他相信这个就好了。Wesley嘲笑过他，说他越来越像Charles，小小年纪却像个老套的维多利亚时期的绅士一样渴求真爱。但如果他的达西先生在灯红柳绿处流连忘返，那他不要等他也罢。

他等候了许久的目标终于向吧台走来。他身材宽阔，身着裁剪精良的灰色双排扣西装，鬓角泛出些许银灰，经典的绅士魅力让人不忍拒绝，如果不去想他不便启齿的小小爱好。Brian强忍住幻想被那双手臂拥抱入怀时的寒意，颤颤巍巍地向他抛去一个媚眼。Charles临阵磨枪地辅导了他好几次，Wesley在一旁的白眼却要翻上天了：“与其是媚眼，你这不如说是看见了冰激凌车，向家长讨好的小男孩狗狗眼。”他做这些还不太熟练，但胜在青涩，恋少年癖的中年大叔仿佛捕捉到了他的注视。Brian随即扭了扭腰肢，好来展现他紧身牛仔裤下浑圆的臀部。天呐，这感觉真奇怪，Brian的脑海中突然响起了动物世界的旁白，“雄性孔雀炫耀着标志漂亮的尾羽时，它的目标还在通过它的舞蹈来定夺它的性吸引力……” 现在那位目标明显注意到了Brian，稳步向他走来。可就在这时，一双大手拉住了他，力度重得让人要痛呼出声，不由分说地将他扯离了吧台。Brian脚步踉跄地被拖行着，在短暂回头的余光里，看见他的目标无奈地摇了摇头，那只是因另一个捷足先登者的惋惜罢了。Brian愠怒而紧张地咬紧下唇，那沉默的劫掠者将他拎到夜店冷落角落的绿植边才转过身来。他刚想开口责骂，“你有什么问……”可震惊与心痛偷去了未完的话语，留下Brian瞠目结舌地愣在原地，手足无措地面对着一身酒气的Brandon。

“你为什么在这里？”少年脱口而出。

“你又为什么在这里？这不是小孩子来的地方。”青年咬牙切齿地低吼，他的手还没有松开。

“我不是小孩子了，你告诉我！”无名之火攀上心头，Brian努力挣扎，只换来了手腕上越发紧箍的铁腕。两周不见，面前的青年像是憔悴了许多，他脸上的胡茬凌乱，嘴唇因过度酒精而脱水的干纹愈显刻薄。他贪婪而绝望地盯着Brian，灰绿色双眼里放大的漆黑瞳孔像要把他整个吸进那个黑洞里去。Brian鼻头一酸，他低低地示弱：“那你带我走，我就和你解释好吗？”

“不，Brian。滚出去。”男人口是心非地吼着，他的手依旧没有松开，“你不该来这。”

狂怒席卷了Brian悲伤与恐惧外仅剩的理智，他凭什么认为自己有资格来命令他？既然他不想带他走，不想与他有所关联，却还妄想站在道德的高地上对迷途的高中生指手画脚。是他一开始不想要他的，不是吗？他为什么还要虚伪地抓着他的手不放？

“你难道又要开始找妓女了吗？我妨碍你了吗？”他抬头对上男人扭曲而痛苦的眼睛，失控大吼，眼角的泪水不争气地落下，“你他妈的放开我。”

“你看看你婊子一样的样子！你穿成这样是为了什么？”Brandon仿佛也忍无可忍地回击，他的另一只手掐上Brian的颈根，覆盖在大片裸露的锁骨肌肤上，不顾少年一切挣扎。

“这不关你的事！”

“你给我解释清楚！”

“我凭什么回答你——”一向乖巧的少年分外激动地回应着，他大大的蓝眼睛里充盈着沉重的泪水，摇摇欲坠的悲伤像勾在了男人的心上，让那不堪重负的心又坠落了几分。紧握住少年手腕的手再度重重收紧，力度大得将会留下指印。Brandon表情痛苦地端详着Brian，几欲开口，但一时语塞。

“因为——”

“我对你来说什么人都不是，对吗？”被愤怒烧去了理智，Brian毫无顾忌地攻击着Brandon，他只希望他能伤得越重越好，尽管他可能会毫不在乎，“我一直像你免费的money boy，招之即来、呼之即去。既然你可以出去操，那我为什么不行？你不想带我走的话，这里有人会想要我。他们至少不会像你一样白白操我，他们会赞美我，我还会得到很多钱——”

Brandon出人意料地露出一番难以置信的表情，Brian从发泄的言语中愣住，不知如何解读男人脸上突兀的空白。一霎冰冷的沉默之后，Brandon终于缓缓地开口发问了：“……只是为了钱吗？”

“对！”Brian咬紧牙关，他从没有像这样干脆地说谎过。

“那你……会做什么，Brian？……为了钱？”Brandon梦幻般地缓慢回应，仿佛他的大脑还在艰难地处理之前的回答。

“和任何人，做任何事，Brandon。”Brian一脸坚决地回应着。以往向哥哥撒谎时，他都是满脸通红地藏不住窘迫，但他当下的表情无比苍白，“你才不认为我是个孩子呢。你根本不在乎你操的是谁，而地铁上的高中生很好上手，对吗？既然你认为我已经大到可以让你疯狂地操我，那其他的男人当然也能用任何他们喜欢的方式上我。”

“Brian！”Brandon忍无可忍地最后吼道，“你跟我回家。”

“凭什么？Brandon，是你不要我的。你没资格管我！”少年还在做着无谓的挣扎。

“就凭……” 痛苦的男人一时失语，但怒意替他完成了理由，“我改变主意了。我要带你走，就凭我要买你这一夜。”

Brian大惊失色地抬起头来，男人眼中的冷意无可动摇，漆黑如夜。

\----

“Wesley！！”

Charles一把将耳机扯下，瞪向Wesley的愤怒表情中夹杂着深深的忧虑。他一把扯过Wesley的胳膊：“都怪你的激将！我们得去阻止他，我担心他会伤害Brian——”

Wesley长叹一声，借着Charles在他手臂上的力度将长兄拉入怀里，紧紧抱住焦虑的Charles，使其无路可退：“不，Charles，任他们去吧。”

“可是——”Charles忧心地开口，却被Wesley不合时宜的沉静表情打断。

“对，他一定会受伤的。”Wesley无比冷静地说。

“你怎么可以放任那个变态这么对待你的亲弟弟？！”Charles一反往常沉着的教授形象，激动地挣扎反驳着。Wesley再度叹息，他的哥哥一向善良心软，能言善辩，但他在体力上是从来挣不过自己的。

“对，他会被伤得很重，也许很痛苦。”Wesley将两人的脸颊贴在一起，柔声地安慰着忧虑的长兄，“然后他就会离开那个伤害他的人，回到家中寻求温暖。Charles，这就像生长痛一样，他得吃过一次苦，才会真正懂得我们是最爱他的人。”

“哦，Wesley……”Charles痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“我知道应该这样。可我舍不得。”

“我也是，Charles。”Wesley轻轻地将Charles的头放在自己肩上，亲吻着他的头发，“我们永远拥有彼此，一切都会好的。”

\----

Brandon一直紧紧地攥着他的手腕。

当他怒气冲冲地将Brian拽出夜店，再丢进出租车里，一路上两人都未发一言。可皮肤相贴间黏腻的汗水与炽热的温度，无时无刻地提醒着两人当下纠结不清的僵局。男人骨节分明的纤长手指狠狠地扣在少年的手腕上，仿佛一道锁链，杜绝任何逃脱与反悔的机会，宣示着绝对的权威。Brian任何意图的挣扎只会换来手腕上更紧的钳握，让他的骨头都在发疼。

Brian怯怯望向Brandon，却只能看见男人望向窗外时刀刻般冷峻的颧骨线条。他从未对他如此强硬过，却不合时宜地为他增了一层阴戾的英俊。这让Brian膝盖发软，直觉告诉他应要逃离这危机四伏的涡旋，却也想要跪在Brandon的脚边大哭一场。他颤栗着，不知自己是否想要知道他将他带离夜店的真正原因。 既然他带走他了，那他还想要他吗？还只是掠食者面对竞争的冲动回应？如果Brandon能解释这两周以来发生的一切，他会原谅他吗？Brian好想这么想，可对再次心碎的恐惧令他浑身颤抖，而男人依旧稳稳地扣住他的手腕，对少年一切的泪水与惶恐无动于衷。

他们走进公寓之前在ATM机上稍作停顿，Brandon单手取了一叠现金，揣进外套口袋里，冷漠的薄唇抿成一条直线，Brian无法读懂他脸上空白阴冷的表情。他带领Brian快步掠过熟悉的电梯间与公寓走道，恶狠狠地将钥匙捅进门锁，在开门的一瞬不容分说地将Brian推入房间，揪着突然开始猛烈挣扎的少年进入卧室里去。

“脱。”男人坚硬的语气不带一丝温度。

“你还想像以前一样白操我吗？” 少年还沉浸在之前的愤怒中，鼻音带着浓重的哭腔，偏偏还要嘴硬，但他的眼神仿佛示弱地恳求着男人，“说你关心我，Brandon，请承认吧”。泪水不争气地滑下脸颊，他为什么还会心软？他为什么还要期待着Brandon身上也许根本得不到的东西？

男人缓缓眯起眼睛，向Brian逼近一步，将少年困在他与床笫之间狭窄的空间里。他掏出那一叠厚厚的现金，不容置疑地将钱拍到床头柜上，声音里的寒意让Brian的心跳都要冻结：“我可以不再白白操你。但今晚我会操你到这个数。”他在少年震惊地望着他、许久无法动作时，猛地将其推倒在床上。Brian试图想要挣扎，可男人高大的身材与坚决的意志将少年牢牢定在身下，双手锁住Brian的手腕，将其压在枕上动弹不得。两人都红了眼眶，欲火熊熊的灰绿色瞳仁对上惊恐闪躲的湛蓝双眼，男人嘶哑低沉的嗓音也压抑不住潜藏的愤怒：“你知道那些应召男孩会做什么吗？如果你不知道，我会一件件好好教你，Brian，既然你会让任何人用任何方式上你的话——”

“不要，Brandon！”Brian彻底慌了，他身上的男人此刻无比陌生。他现在看向他的目光仿佛被恶魔俯体，打算将身下无力抵抗的男孩蹂躏摧残、吃拆入腹。他恐惧地闭上双眼，长长的睫毛因对接下来粗暴对待的预期抖得像疾风里的枯叶。男人急促的呼吸近了，就在Brian将要抑制不住尖叫之时，一双炙热的唇压上了他的。Brandon焦灼而不耐地将两人的唇瓣揉在一起，力气之大仿佛就要擦伤对方。坚硬的胡茬将少年光洁柔嫩的脸蛋刮得生疼，但没人顾得上这点痛苦。他们两人唇舌纠缠，难舍难分，就好像从前他们激情中的热吻，让Brian几乎要流下泪来。Brandon绝望般地渴求与撩拨着少年的回应，掠夺着他口腔内每一寸的空间与和氧气，仿佛他想要做他的空气，让他只需要他。当男人下流地吮吸着他的舌尖时，Brian不自觉地张开双腿，任Brandon健壮结实的大腿顺势挤进自己的腿间。诱人的情热在两人的血液中升腾翻滚，在无数次狂浪的交媾之后，他们的身体如同程式般契合着对方的需索，不由自主地渴求着更深与更紧密的联结……

Brian猛然睁大双眼——这如此轻易而深刻的沉沦让他感到没顶的恐惧。他惊恐地咬住了Brandon的下唇，两人都尝到了血的味道。男人发出一声愤怒的低吼，他抬起头来瞪住Brian惊慌失措的脸，眼里血丝遍布，让他看上去近乎疯狂，极具侵略性。

“Brandon，不要这样！”Brian终于无法自已，大哭失声，“既然你不爱我，那就放开我，我不要当你的婊子。”他挣扎着扭动手脚，无望地想从Brandon的身下挪开，却只是愈发地激怒了陷入偏执的男人。他单手压住Brian的两只手腕，唰地从腰间抽出皮带，狠狠地捆住少年的双手。他不顾Brian的哭喊，在做完一切后饶有兴味地拍了拍少年哭得通红的脸蛋，“不，我不会放开你。这样你才能好好听话。”Brandon绽出了一个布满利齿的笑容，“这难道不是你想要的吗，Brian？你去那个地方，不就是要找一个会好好操你的男人，为你的身体付钱。你喜欢的话，我还会赞美你，夸你是个又紧又浪的小婊子。既然我两周都没操人了，今夜我绝对要上你到操回嫖资。”

曾经的情人冷酷的面貌令人心寒，勉力挣扎后的Brian哭得只剩下气声，房间里单调的白炽灯光透过厚厚的一层泪水依旧耀眼得令人恍惚。在他们上次的相聚之后，蓝色的床单换成了白色的，映着空旷洁白的公寓墙壁，让这房间看起来如同解剖室般严酷。 Brian只觉得自己赤裸裸地暴露在Brandon的面前，那男人掌控着一切节奏，无情地将一切尽收眼底，安然自若地享用着他的恐慌、他的脆弱、他窸窣流逝的眷恋与任人宰割的肉体。留下Brian血淋淋地直面自己与Brandon之间的终局，被厄洛斯引诱的迷途之人终将以悲剧收场。

与少年的狼狈与被动截然相反，男人的双手与唇舌正贪婪地在Brian身上游走，仿佛要弥补过去两周内的空乏。他异常温情地舔吻着少年脖颈周边细腻的肌肤，有力的大手摊入衣摆之下，玩弄着身前敏感的红缨。过分轻薄的T恤在惨白的灯光下，隔着一层布料也可以看见肩头零星的雀斑、与挺立起的乳尖泛上的桃色。Brandon就这么舔了上去，在布料尽数濡湿之后，叼起已被掐的红肿的突起，以齿间与布料厮磨。他在Brian失控尖叫时利落而残忍地撕开薄薄的布料，从他胸前白腻的肌肤上一路吻下，停在无比紧身的牛仔裤腰上方。Brandon熟练地解开纽扣，探手进去，曾经被宽松衣料层叠包裹的青涩少年竟然在底下什么都没穿。这让饱受禁欲折磨的青年怒火中烧，他猛地将Brian翻过身来，少年的啜泣声闷闷地向下埋进枕头里。Brandon不耐烦地拉下Brian的裤子到露出臀部，过紧的布料花了他一番功夫，却勒得本就丰腴的臀瓣格外饱满，深深的臀缝划出一个罪恶的圆弧，吸引着男人得用些什么来填满那条性感粉嫩的沟壑。于是他直直地挤入一根手指，引得Brian发出一声吃痛的惊叫。Brandon着力地按压着少年的内壁，手指被一片干燥潮热包围，一如他一度干涸、且被情爱焦灼的心。

“Brian，这是你的第一课。”男人毫无温度的声音在头上响起，Brian瑟缩地将视线深埋在枕间的黑暗里，却只能更加敏感地感受到侵入腿间的冰冷的黏腻感。男人不迭不慌地依次将更多的指节送入他依旧紧绷的后穴里去：“你都不知道要准备好自己吗？没有客人会耐心开拓你的，你想被玩过火送进医院吗？Brian，你太幼稚了，我这可是在帮你一个大忙。”

“不！Brandon！”Brian慌张地撑起上身，回头向Brandon投去恳求的目光，“我不是那样的人！”

“如果我不是亲眼看见你像个婊子一样不穿内裤的话。你从来不是这样的。”Brandon冷笑一声，“Brian，你现在说什么都没用了。”

下体传来生涩的钝痛，Brian能感到男人粗长的手指正把他撑得前所未有地敞开，力度比往常要强硬地多——他怕是挤进了半只手掌。这就是Brandon的真面目吗？当他和那些流莺在一起的时候？Brian绝望地闭上眼睛，他不想要自己在Brandon心中与那些人混为一谈，但此时的他束手无策，仅能期望Brandon会像以往一样猛烈粗暴地操他，让这令人羞耻的折磨快点过去。

后穴中过度满涨的痛楚离开了他，Brian咬紧牙关，痛苦地等待着被刺穿的一刻。但贴上来的是一个湿润冰冷的硬物，缓慢而不容质咄的持续推入残忍地压迫着他的括约肌，在将他撑到极致之后停在了那里。这陌生的痛苦与快感夹杂的饱胀感让涉世未深的少年一触即溃，他几乎是痛哭着向Brandon求饶了：“求求你……Brandon！放了我吧，我为你做什么都可以……不要、请不要这样玩弄我。求求你——”

回应他的是男人重击在他臀瓣上的无情手掌，在离开了继父的魔掌后，还没有人再这么打过他。Brian在Brandon几番连击下扭动腰肢，但男人的大手总是精准无误地掴上他的臀瓣，并在间隙里重重地揉捏着少年丰腴的臀肉。这番挤压把玩之下，后穴里的肛塞的存在感就更为鲜明了。“我不行了，Brandon……好涨、好痛。为什么要打我？求求你。我错了……我错了不行吗？请不要打我……Brandon！啊！”少年接连不断地恳求着，但颤抖的尾音却只能让走火入魔的Brandon兴致更加高昂——他真是个乖巧的学生，这个时候都不会忘了敬语。

仿佛观测到了少年近乎崩溃的不堪，Brandon拎着Brian的腰部将他放在了自己的腿上，玩味地享受着大腿上传来的少年在掌下的无助挣扎与颤抖，无比冷静地挑衅着他：“你不知道吗， Brian？很多人都喜欢被惩罚，你就是一个需要被惩罚的坏男孩。你会喜欢这痛苦的。 ”他依旧保持着手上稳健的节奏，不时扭动推送肛塞，将Brian进一步地推向失控的边缘。少年的阴茎笔直地顶着男人的大腿，他的哭泣已经近乎狂乱了。“呜……你没有资格惩罚我。”Brian神志不清地摇晃头部，“我错了……哥哥！我要回家！”

Brandon眼里的阴影增深了一分。他将少年拉至怀中，狠狠地用手掌卡住他被泪水和唾液打湿的脸颊，强迫他对上他饥渴的视线：“不，你哪里都不许去。看着我，Brian。你今晚只能是我的。”

男人身上猛然爆发出的黑暗面与独占欲让Brian觉得浑身冰凉，他无法想象这一整晚中Brandon会有机会对自己做些什么。他像在绝地间挣扎的困兽，徒劳地用捆紧的双手锤在男人的胸口，想要挣脱他钢铁般的怀抱：“——放开我，你这个变态。Brandon！”

仿佛被某个词语挑拨到了禁忌的开关，Brandon的瞳孔骤然紧缩，让他看上去像进入攻击状态的眼镜王蛇。覆在脸上的大手移到了少年的颈部，残忍地收紧了。窒息感让Brian本已混沌不堪的神智溃不成军。“你终于认为我是个变态了吗，Brian？”当Brandon一脸痛苦，却无比沉静地对他问出此题，Brian完全无法收敛神思、组织语言，只能眼睁睁地看着男人眼中的光芒丝丝泯灭。他的视线随即便扭曲地旋转着——Brandon掐着他的脖子将他摔在枕上，无法呼吸的痛苦让他眼前一黑。当那双大手将将放开，Brian紧闭双眼，泪水成串滚落脸颊，咳嗽地无法自制。然后，有什么东西就被逼迫进了他的口腔，沉沉地压在他的舌面上。他绝望地睁大双眼，却无法发出任何抗议。限制了他言语的男人出人意料带着一副受伤的表情，端详着他的眼神中满是悲悯，但他的语气依旧冷酷强硬：“嘘，安静，Brian，我自己知道我是个怪物就好了。你只需要好好呻吟，我只想要听到这个。”

他旋即将Brian的双手压举过头，抽开了紧束的皮带，取而代之的是一对金属手铐，将少年纤细的手腕牢牢地靠着床头的铁栏之上。Brian侧过脸庞，前所未有的绝望与无助席卷了他。今夜还将会更糟吗？他再度闭上眼睛，感受着身下床垫熟悉的支持与包围，期盼之身只在梦里，当他睁开眼后，他和Brandon只是在等待晚餐外卖的小睡中醒来，这当下的屈辱与心碎的痛苦，和那个完全陌生的熟悉男人全部都是幻觉。

可肛塞被缓慢拔出的撑胀与脱力感提醒着少年残酷的现实。Brandon俯身观赏着泛着殷红色泽入口的褶皱，被巨大的器具残忍地撑至平滑，再在肛塞脱离后像娇羞的花蕊收紧到之前紧致闭塞的模样。两周以来，他多次幻想过此番艳情，在自己的手里痛苦地冲撞，却永远无法得到满足。他握住自己火热的阴茎，当他在夜店瞥见少年青涩地扭动腰肢时起，就已经硬的发痛了。Brandon忍无可忍地将欲望重新插入那久违的温柔乡里，之前过度且近乎残忍的开发让他冲入得无比顺畅，一举直达最深，而口塞后沉闷模糊的惊叫只能助燃着他的欲火。Brandon压抬起Brian颤抖的腿根，将自己抽出只剩尖端，再重重地全部捅进底部，沉重的囊袋拍在遍布掌印的臀上发出掌掴般的啪声。他残忍地重复着这套动作，逐渐拾起了他野兽般交配的频率，直到这世界只剩下包围着他的一片令人欲罢不能的湿热，与催人丧失神志的紧裹，伴随着如同珠帘散落的连绵呻吟，这就是他所需要的一切，他只想永远留在这一刻里。

少年出乎意料地分外顺从，Brandon细细品味着他的后穴里每一下的扭动与推挤，两周未被开拓的秘境无比敏感，他的男孩的身体总是这么诚实，持久与大力的抽插在一番磨人的前戏后怕是过分刺激了。Brandon能感到身下之人的肌肉正逐渐收紧，双腿也下意识地牢牢锁住他的腰间，Brian怕是要坚持不了多久了，而他对此早有安排。

“想比客人还要早早出来吗？真是自私的男孩。”少年正绝望而饥渴地期盼着另一记狂乱的侵入，却只等来了男人无情的大手，紧紧压在欲望前端，另一只手将一个冰冷的圆环残忍地锁在了Brian的根部。积累的快感无法释放的痛处引得少年的身体紧绷成一张弓型，Brandon却还在恶趣味地抚摸着他敏感的柱身，“这可以帮你延长释放的时间。既然我说了会将你操回嫖资，这夜还长着呢。”

Brian想要哭泣，想要求饶，想要逃跑……可双手与唇舌被禁锢的无助与屈辱感时刻提醒着他被剥夺的自由与尊严。这就是Brandon想从他身上得到的吗？他已经哭了很久，可泪水还是止不住地滚下。他看了那么多小说和哲学札记，却从未能如此清晰地切身体会，心碎的煎熬真的能超越肉体的痛苦。他真傻，即使是现在，快感与痛楚交杂的甜蜜折磨仿佛无穷无尽，Brandon的每一次动作都要将他推向疯狂的边界，他也可以尝试着不去在乎。他为那伪装成爱的情欲惋惜，它曾经看上去多么地真实啊！但如果这就是Brandon想从他这里得到的，他愿意最终给他这份离别礼物，只愿那迷失的孤独男人能在巅峰的一瞬得到所求的满足与安宁，即使那只是昙花怒放般的假象，这便是他能为他所做的仅剩的一切了。

在似乎没有尽头的律动之中，温热的液体忽地洒满了他的甬道，Brian感到了那火热的硬挺滑出了他的身体，但他太累了，也过于伤心，完全没有力气向那里望去一眼。Brandon马上就要抛弃他了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想着，哦不，他一夜不会只来一次的。而一个坚硬庞大的物体紧接着挤进了他的身体，带着陌生的激烈震颤，在少年依旧过于敏感的内壁里挑起入骨的酥麻。不不不——这太过了。Brian猛烈的摇头，摇摆腰肢想要挣脱出去，却只被男人有力地定在原地，残忍地将手中的按摩棒节奏规律地进进出出。Brandon熟练地交替着加强与减弱的档位，打着圈刺激着Brian的肠道，不时按压在他的敏感点上。他欣赏着少年呜咽不止，被爽得眼球上翻的失控模样，俯下身来在他的耳边专横地说：“你带着环也是可以射出来的，虽然很辛苦，但你必须做到。Brian，你想当一个好男孩吗？”

Brian发出一声长长的呻吟，他并紧了腿根，完全放弃抵抗地将自己往Brandon手上压去，而男人也乐得助他一臂之力。他咬上Brian细腻的肩膀，贪婪地嗅着柑橘香气里泛开血液的咸腥，将震动紧贴住那销魂的一处。身下的少年在几次挣扎后瘫软进了床垫里，小腹上一片稀薄的乳白，他并没有射出很多液体，他已经尽力了。Brandon面无表情地抽出了依然嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，关掉后丢在一边。他静静地盯着Brian因力竭而低垂、被泪水沾湿成缕的睫毛，向少年苍白的脸蛋伸出手去，蘸着泪水擦掉已经晕开的眼线。色泽如浓雾浸染的双眼半抬，再又沉沉垂下。去掉了多余矫饰的少年显得格外年轻，低阖温顺的眉眼让他看起来分外纯洁脆弱，游离于破裂的边缘不堪一击。

他这么美。Brandon出神地想，他这只是第一次，但他承受得很好。他总是承受得很好。自从他将那男孩从地铁上第一次带回公寓，他总是予取予求地任他需索。Brian只要感到被爱就那么快乐——即便他太过年轻，分不清真实或假象——孜孜不倦地想把他的快乐分享给他。他为什么能那么坦率地去爱别人？轻率地将本应是污秽的耻辱之事认为是爱？

Brandon莫名感到怒火中烧，他分不清在体内撕扯焚灼他的，究竟是欲火，还是那近乎讽刺、令人恐惧的美德。他只能做出他唯一擅长的逃避。男人将再度硬挺的阴茎埋入Brian的体内，听到少年发出兽物一样柔软甜腻的鼻音。被过度蹂躏的甬道下意识地收放，想要抵抗异物的努力和少年自身的温柔一样，最终只能化为缱眷的挤压。Brandon呻吟失声，Brian的身体对他来说像一种毒药，他无法抗拒地想要征服他，令他在自己身下辗转娇嘤，给这样淫靡的身体无尽的奖励。他就像航行在未知大洋上的水手，手中只有一张从未标记的空白地图，他用尽全力打满帆舵，却终究躲不过那蔚蓝的旋涡。不，这从来不是他的本意——

“Brian，你真棒，真紧，湿的一塌糊涂，还是个高中生就那么淫荡。你就是为此而生的不是吗？对，把腿再张开一点，就这样很好，全都吞进去。你真美，你就适合被绑在床上，让男人给你钱，把你撑开，轮流操你。这不就是你想要的吗？”

固守假面总比面对赤裸裸的真实来得轻松。无法分解的复杂情感阻遏一切思索，口不择言的宣泄像锃亮的刀片，飞过两个人的心口，溅起肆流的血液。如果可以像以往一样，性交代替交谈，快感的积淀堵住倾诉的欲望，高潮到失神就可以忘记现实中的窘迫，任金钱定义关系与规则。如果他射满他，将他像个小婊子一样扫地出门，他是不是就可以忘记他？

少年苍白的脸颊上无声地滑下一双清泪，Brandon眼睁睁地看着它们，下身一挺，将自己的精液深深地射进少年的体内。他双目晕眩地退出身来，恍惚地盯着Brian泛着水光、微微张阖的熟烂穴口，一丝乳白从靡丽的艳红中滑落。Brandon突然觉得一阵无由地恶心，愤怒倾塌了最后的理智。他鬼使神差地将深紫色的按摩棒插入那使人入魔的甬道里去，将自己的东西都堵在内里。他头也不回地冲进浴室，难以压抑反胃的呕吐感。那感觉就像沾染了腌臜的污垢，驱使Brandon刻不容缓地打开淋浴。他这时才意识到全身无力的虚弱，双腿一软，和衣跪下——天呐，他衣冠楚楚地凌掠了那个男孩。冰冷的水流打在了他的脸上和身上，高大的男人颤抖地蜷缩成一团，苦楚地哭嚎出声。他久久沉寂的内心被重新撕开的空虚霸占，迫切而饥渴地需要填补。Brandon甩掉身上潮冷的衣物，机械地清洗着皮肤与头发，这冰冷的水流也无法浇灭那燃烧的欲望，这世界上一切对他来说都不重要，他只需要那一处火热的体温——

他猛地推开浴室的门，悄声步入灯光惨白的卧室里。少年依旧维持着双手被束的姿势，头颅无力地偏向一侧，青春期末尾依旧瘦弱的身体在白色的床单上显得格外单薄脆弱，瓷白的肌肤上鲜明地衬出激情的痕迹，细腻匀称的双腿无力地分开，被禁锢着的深红阴茎停在泛着湿痕的小腹之上。Brandon像被魔法引获的旅者，一步步走向沉睡之人的祭坛，但他来自那幽深的黑暗之所，属于他的桥段不会是光明的英雄故事，他所来的目的亦不是唤醒沉梦。他分开Brian的双腿，抽离那临时施宜的器具，再次进入那令他迷失自我的秘境里。口塞后传出朦胧的呜咽，但他不敢去看少年的脸。精液让他的体内各外滑润，那处软热得像要化开。Brandon困兽一般地撞击着，像抱紧浮木般地把Brian揉进怀里。他将头颅埋入少年的颈弯里，当夏日里柑橘般清新的气息包围着他，这仿佛能使一个百般摧磨的问题不那么痛苦地被吐出口。

“你不能只是我的吗？”

他盲目而狂纵地汲取着少年一切的甜美，恍惚间感受到少年的脸颊柔软地侧了过来，他长长的睫毛蹭上青年粗糙的颧骨，蝶翼般纯洁而轻盈地煽动着。那些翅膀的边缘全变成了利刃，划过Brandon的心脏与其中无边的黑暗，带来血淋淋的痛与泪，却在那暗无天日的世界里割裂出光明的罅隙。可那迷失已久的歧路之人啊，依旧感到无路可走，他只能动身前往更深的地方。

他倒在少年的身上哭泣着，在高潮和情感的狂潮中牢牢搂住他，像是要碾碎他的骨骼，将他揉进身体里去。他不再感受时间，不再目视光明，能所依赖的只有窒息般的温热，包裹住他全部的意识，抚慰每一道旧伤。等待风暴平息，Brandon颤抖地拂开少年额头细软的卷发，露出他失神却无比宁静的脸，忏悔地除去他身上痛苦与罪恶铸就的装饰。少年被摘下口枷后的红唇湿润肿胀，像被石榴籽染就了这一抹艳色。他像是生机勃勃的珀耳塞福涅，因被喂下了情欲的种子坠入Brandon身处的地狱。他软软地躺在他怀里的样子苍白而虚弱，像一个误入梦魇的纯洁之灵，Brandon的黑暗终究也吞噬了他。男人虔诚地吻上少年的额头，一滴滚烫的泪水划过了两人的脸颊，没入了缄默无语的埃及棉里。

\----

挥手遮掩着炫目的阳光，Brian勉力撑开了沉重的眼睑。天呐，他整个身体都像是灌了铅，抬手的一个动作就像消耗了他全部的精力。他想再回到那沉深的睡眠中去，他实在太累了，可他的口腔却干得像片沙漠，这金色的晨光正打在他的脸上，该死的，他得去阖上百叶窗——

“啊——！！！”

仅仅是一个扭腰的动作就牵带起了一阵痛呼，当Brian从呻吟中勉强抬起头来，就撞上了跪在他床头的成熟青年深切忧虑的目光。他的表情看上去比自己还要受伤，薄唇不由自主地颤抖着，灰绿色的瞳孔一如往常贪婪地凝视着Brian的脸。少年霎时回想起了昨夜的一切，起床气一扫而空。他恐惧地下意识起身后缩，却被腰间之下的疼痛再度击溃。而Brandon以一只服务犬般的速度向他扑来，稳稳地支持住Brian的腰部，不由分说地在他的背后塞进另一个枕头，帮他舒舒服服地躺坐妥当。

Brian咬紧牙关，浑身颤栗，无法摆脱昨夜的噩梦与当下体贴的男人之间的分别。Brandon在做完一切后迅速收回了手，高大的青年重新在床沿跪下，却一言不发，这充斥着温暖阳光的卧房里的气氛凝重得不可思议。Brian裹紧了身上的毯子，无神地看向白色床单的褶皱，直到低沉的男声小心翼翼地试探开口。

“我非常抱歉，Brian。”

少年侧过脸去，看向纯白的墙壁，极力压制着声音中的颤抖：“过去了就过去了，Brandon。反正你得到了你想要的，你可以离开我了。我想要回家了。”

“你为什么会去那个地方？”男人固执而坚持地问着。

“看在上帝的份上！Brandon！这又有什么关系？”Brian抄起手边的枕头，狠狠地砸向面前的青年。平日里温和的少年近乎出离愤怒了，“我只是你另一个操完就可以丢掉的婊子罢了！”

男人有力的大手再一次擒住了他的手腕，阻挡住少年攻击的意图。他的表情如此痛苦地扭曲着，这让Brian大惊失色地愣在当场，听着Brandon的呼吸声愈发沉重。他仿佛需要数个深呼吸积累的勇气，才能最终向少年坦白。

“你是不同的。”

“你认为我会相信你吗？”Brian的眼泪不争气地夺眶而出，“是你把我当一个婊子对待的。你没资格这样说——”

Brandon再一次收紧了Brian手腕上的双手，不顾少年的挣扎，强迫着他看向自己。“我在地铁上见到你时，我的确只是想要操你。”他痛苦而迟缓地诉说着，“我本以为这会像以前一样，要过你后就会失去兴趣。可每一次在地铁上再见到你， 我都会想要更多。我本以为你只是让我欲望高涨，但当我意识到，我只是想操 **你** 时，我吓坏了。操蛋的上帝啊，你只是个高中生，你还是个孩子！我对你上瘾了，Brian，我戒不掉你。但我不能接受你的爱，我只会毁了你，我必须要离开……”

少年单薄的身体传来无法抑制的颤抖，他绝望地摇头，但Brandon只是自顾自地说了下去，仿佛要将多年以来压抑的一切全部倾泻出来：“……于是我开始尝试，比如喝酒、比如招妓，但我对着他们提不起兴致。当我试图再次尝试，就在那里看到了你。你让我气得发疯，Brian。我离开你就是为了你的纯洁，但你却只想要做一个婊子。我嫉妒那个男人，如果他真的得到了你……如果你只是一个婊子，我就可以狠狠操你，然后把你忘掉。于是我就这么做了。我犯了大错，是吗？Brian？我伤害了你。也许我离开你是件好事——”

“闭嘴！”已经泣不成声的少年故作凶悍地低吼，但藏不住声线里脆弱的温柔。他向男人伸出双臂，搂住他的额头，“Brandon，你真是个傻瓜……我愿意和你分担你的痛苦，你不会毁了我的，任何人都值得被爱——”

“不，你不懂！”Brandon英俊的五官绝望地扭曲在了一起，“如果你和我在一起，我会是你最肮脏、最羞耻的秘密。我已经是一个怪物了……”

“你不是！”Brian执着地挺起了腰板，两道晶亮的泪痕衬着他的蓝眼睛愈加明亮，此时的他却看上去出乎意料地成熟，“你不会是我最讳莫如深的秘密，不论你相不相信我。我的哥哥们教给我过，就算我们都有秘而不宣的一面，但不代表我们不能在日光下生活。你的秘密不代表你的全部，Brandon，你不能让它压垮你。”

“可是我伤害了你……”青年在少年热情的注视下节节败退，“你不值我这样的——”

Brian微微嘟起嘴唇，沉思地皱起眉头，阳光为他的脸侧镀上了一沿金边，他在Brandon的眼里像是闪耀发光的存在：“我也犯过错误，很大的错误。可哥哥们和我说，我不能一直躲在房间里懊恼，那就于事无补了，不是吗？有时候，我们也许不能找到过去所有问题的解答，但我们总可以好好反思，再提出一些正确的问题，去期待新的答案。”

Brandon眉头紧锁，几度张口，终于狠下心来。男人宽大温热的手掌包裹住少年小巧圆润的指头，灰绿色的眼里依旧三分忧郁，但其余满是爱意。他深情地望进Brian憧憬的蓝眼睛，惴惴不安地问道：“Brian……你要么忘记我，要么……和我确立这个关系如何？我没有办法这样下去了，你和任何其他男人说话都会让我嫉妒得发疯。虽然我不擅长除了性以外的一切，但或许我可以尝试……去爱你。”

Brian紧张地咬住下唇，脸颊上的一丝潮红却像一碗牛奶里的一滴红血般荡漾开来。他自嘲地摇了摇头，随即抬起脸来，对Brandon绽出了一个试探的微笑：“那你愿意为你的男朋友提供床上早餐的服务吗？我不认为我现在的屁股能坐在任何椅子上吃饭。”

男人仍以一副难以置信的表情盯着少年，后者亦回应以温柔的凝视，最终，Brandon轻轻地点了点头，脸颊上的一抹红晕却暴露了他的心境。

“很好，Brandon，这是正确答案！”

Brian快乐地张开双臂，任Brandon带着罕见的羞涩地将他拥抱入怀，毫无情欲地吻上少年的眉梢，经过睫毛、鼻尖、脸颊，最后温柔地停留在那双饱满鲜红的嘴唇之上。他们共同沐浴在早春晨光的暖意里，即使太阳之下终有阴影，如果爱真的有治愈的魔力，当一颗真挚的心是打开另一扇伤痕累累的心房的钥匙，他们终将会好的。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记小剧场
> 
> Wesley愤愤地叉着盘子里的西蓝花，听着Brian兴致勃勃地讲着和他该死的男友最新的约会， 而Charles认真地听着，诚恳地分享着对他们当下进程的忧虑。现实和Wesley的激将计划完全相反，竟然让他们正式地确立了关系，真是想想都会气得人脑壳疼。  
> Wesley不满地抱怨：“喂，难道只有我一个人不喜欢他吗？Brian，你选男人的眼光太差了，你明明值得更好的！”  
> Charles向他翻了个白眼：“Brian已经不是个小孩了，你要尊重他的判断和选择。而Wesley啊，你自己又选过什么？人格分裂的刺客？纵火的纹身男？不过Brian，如果Brandon要是再欺负你，我们可不会袖手旁观。”  
> Wesley咬牙切齿：“好好好，记住今天Charles，直到你哪天能赞同我，Brandon和Erik绝对不会来家里吃晚饭！”  
> Brian担忧地含着叉子，不知该帮哪个哥哥说话。哎，保护欲过剩的哥哥们啊，他们什么时候才能接受Brandon呢？


	6. Brian的第三课

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学妹怎能没有学妹百褶裙play呢！（拍大腿
> 
> 飙车预警：  
> 双br：女装校服play，丝袜，公共场合  
> 骨科部分：车震，submissive情节，惩罚情节，三观扭曲占有欲，双龙
> 
> 登场同学角色：  
> Jubilee Lee，李千欢，天启里的活泼亚裔女生  
> Kitty Pryde，幻影猫  
> Sean Cassidy，海妖，第一课里有点迷糊的红发少年
> 
> 预告学妹play插图请点：  
> https://chibajun88home.files.wordpress.com/2019/06/untitled_artwork-1.jpg?w=1164&h=1552

如果让Brian来形容自己的生活，这有点既简单又复杂地一言难尽。在纽约顶级的私立高中里，他是几乎全A的优等生，可惜上不好体育课。到了晚上和周末，他和哥哥们便化身传奇的艺术品盗贼，并正在尝试着与大他一轮的金融金领交往。既然生在Xavier家族里，他过早地习惯了命运的跌宕起伏，有幸总能保持乐观，却万万想不到自己会在一个普普通通的周三下午、高中放学时刻的走廊边面对人生中最大的挑战。

“Brian，现在的情况真的没你不行，你再认真考虑一下嘛！”Jubilee把门框挡得严严实实，粉色镜框下机灵的眼睛正发出恳求的视线。Brian深深叹出一口气，努力阻止自己去在意一旁叉腰看着好戏的Sean，试探地问着：“你们戏剧社的成员不是很多吗？”

“多是多啦，”Jubilee快言快语地说着，“大多数都是为了和女演员拍拖来的苦力啦（Sean向她投去一副苦大仇深的表情）。可这部剧已经用掉了所有的女演员，我们还得向女权与辩论俱乐部借人呢！Brian，你就答应我吧！”

“Kitty真的不能上台了吗？”Brian紧紧攥着手机，报以最后的侥幸问道。他快错过往日搭乘地铁的时间了，哎，他就不该在下午活动的时间答应帮Sean为舞台布景打下手的。

Jubilee夸张地缓缓摇头，一把攥住Brian的袖子：“五分钟前，我还亲眼看到她在厕所吐得一塌糊涂呢。哎你说食物中毒为什么会这么严重啊？啊，说正经的，Brian，除了你，还谁能在半个小时内记下全部台词并表演出来呢？这可是我们的学期汇报演出啊！”

Brian有生以来第一次觉得自己和Charles一样过人的图像记忆是一种诅咒。他结结巴巴、无比害羞地回应着过分热情的少女：“可、可我……”

“我们英语课讨论的时候，你不挺滔滔不绝的嘛。再看看你那呆萌的小书呆样子。你上台完全可以的啦，Brian，我看你好哦！”

“……可这是《阴道独白》！！”Brian咬牙切齿地挤出几个仿佛能烫伤舌头的词，只觉得自己的脸颊烧得通红。天呐，这比之前与Brandon在博物馆的公共厕所里操他时，感觉还要慌上百倍。即使那时的隔间门外还排着一队郊游的小学生，他得咬紧自己的围巾，以免泄露的呻吟曝光他们两人。Brian本以为今生任何事的窘迫都不会超越那个了——话说，Brandon都教给了他些什么人生经历啊？

“你还是唯一去了女权俱乐部游行的男孩子呢，这没有关系！”Jubilee一脸坏笑，“现在是新时代，我们当然可以有一个跨性别的酷儿角色参与演出。现在，我们只需要让Sean把你塞进条裙子就好啦。”

“Jubilee……”当Brian发现自己的嘴正张得像一个意大利喷泉时，他也同时意识到，他怕是永远赢不了这场斗争了，“……我不能穿裙子。我、我……我的腿毛怎么办？”

Jubilee用像面对新芭比娃娃的小女孩的表情看着他，哦！糟糕，“不然你认为，为什么丝袜是女生最好的朋友吗？我们总能在后台找到一盒新的。”

身兼数职的红发舞台监督幸灾乐祸地咧嘴笑了：“别磨蹭，Brian。帮你找完戏服后我还得再去检查音响呢。”

当手上捧着一幕的剧本与崭新包装的半透黑丝时，Brian只觉遭遇了人生中前所未有的挑战，当他看到Sean翻出一套白衬衫搭配百褶裙与蝴蝶领结的旧校服时，他几乎要认定自己是古希腊悲剧演员的当代重现了。毕竟那个时代的戏剧让男人来扮演女性角色，而罗马角斗士们不也是穿着裙子的吗？要勇敢，Brian。少年闭上眼睛回想着哥哥们的鼓励，被Sean的一句“现在穿进你的丝袜去吧”残忍打断后，方才不情愿地睁眼直面实现。只见红发少年关上了储藏室的门（真正的更衣室都被成群的女性独白者们占领了），掏出一盒凡士林来。

Brian的后颈上泛过一阵寒颤，如果是Brandon在……

“你紧张什么，Brian？”即使是大大咧咧的Sean也察觉到了少年的不对劲。

“这凡、凡士林——”

“凡士林怎么了？”毫无恋爱经验的高中生眨了眨眼，“这是给你的嘴唇用的，幸亏你像天生涂了唇彩，不然你真想让Jubilee折腾你的脸吗？”

哦，Brandon，他该死的男朋友，他真的都教了他些什么啊。

\------

即使Brian能有成功黑掉大都会博物馆安保系统的自信，但他所习惯的舞台可不像哥哥们的。他从没有穿过紧身衣制服，也不需要抛头露面。这登台前紧张不安的神经、与裙摆摩擦大腿带来虚幻的搔痒几乎是完全陌生的，如果不去考虑某段童年回忆里不合时宜的感伤的话。Brian捏着裙角，迅速地记下所有的独白台词，幸好Kitty的那段没有什么直白的叙述，更像是少女梦呓般的联想，为cunt的每个字母赋予新的释意。Brian上课走神时偶尔也会有类似的臆想，如果他能在舞台上表演放空，那还是挺有趣的。

“n……now，现在，nexus，关系，nice，很好，是的，很好，n总是显得很有深度，大写体的时候还总是圆溜溜的……”啊，Brandon的名字里就有好多n，还和他的名字有着一样的开头与结尾。Brian默默地觉得脸颊微烫，手指敲击着接下来的台词，黑色的印刷体有着仿佛能温暖他指尖的温度，使他不禁思念起给予他此番联想的男人，“刺激的t，texture，质地，take，感受，tent，帐篷，tight，紧紧的，tantalizing，非常着急，tensing，紧张的，taste，体验，tendrils，卷起的须子，time，时间，tactile，触觉，tell me，告诉我，对，告诉我……”

他的手机贴着他的大腿响了。虽然他为了挤进贴身的丝袜，必须要舍弃掉宽松的棉质内裤，但这齐膝的校服裙万幸地有着口袋，给了他某种莫名的宽慰。Brian怯怯地点开新信息的提示，在荧幕的蓝光里依依不舍地抚摸着发信人的名字，腹中卷过一丝抽搐的负罪感。

Brandon：  
_“没有在地铁上看到你。一切都好吗？”_

Brian飞快地打字回去：  
_“抱歉我今晚不会坐地铁回家了，我被戏剧社征成了替补，一会就要上台了。”_

他双手捧着手机，看着信息发出的符号，却还舍不得放下。他还可以和Brian说什么？自嘲地告诉他童年唯一一次登台的故事吗？当他的母亲在某次酒后心血来潮地吻了他的脸蛋，兴致勃勃地说想看“她小天使般的男孩在圣诞演出里当一个小天使”，他傻乎乎地照做了，还让Charles和Wesley唉声叹气地在完成实验报告的间隙里，帮他的假翅膀上黏上羽毛。当时的场景像三个人一起打了场枕头大战，哥哥们刮着他鼻尖上的绒毛哈哈笑着。但Sharon像往常一样，从不会费心记得醉意里提出的任何许诺。节日前的正式演出里，他无精打采地演了半场，方才看见急匆匆地冲进剧场的Charles和Wesley。即使年幼的他也瞬间明白，这又是母亲的一个瘫倒在沙发的流苏软枕上、与金酒作伴的傍晚，没有任何一个儿子可以动摇她被诅咒般的惯性。可Brian一直是个乖小孩，他想要让哥哥们为他骄傲，毕竟不能浪费了他们专门帮他做的翅膀不是吗？他淌着满脸的泪水撑完了全程，嘟着脸颊把哽咽都压在鼻腔里。当衣着考究的妈妈团们亲吻着下台的孩子，夸他们演出成功，节日快乐，零星议论报喜的天使好像不太喜庆啊，Charles和Wesley只是将Brian紧紧抱进怀里，三人像欢乐的人流中沉寂的礁石。这是只有他们清楚的故事，就像任由旧的伤口干燥结痂，事实本身已经无关悲喜，只是想要知道有人会为他站在那里，他不是唯一孤身的一人。

没有布料遮盖的腿部肌肤传来一阵凉意，Brian痴痴地盯着手机屏幕，突如其来的孤单操控了他的手指，好在他后悔前发出一声恳求：  
_“你想来看吗？”_

手机迅速地振动回应：  
_“好，马上到。”_

少年的嘴角欣慰地弯出一轮笑意。他和同样缺少恋爱经验的青年刚刚开始尝试约会，两个人都一样紧张，但至少他们都在努力着将对方融入自己的生活，对吗？Brian贴心地将学校剧院的地点与演出的时间发给年长的男友，满怀希望地期待他准点到达，不舍地将手机调成静音揣入口袋——他的图像记忆力虽然伶俐精准，但如果他在台上因Brandon的到来而大脑空空，Jubilee和Kitty一定会联手让他暑假前的校园生活生不如死的。

\-----

“记住你们在表演一部对人权有着深度意义的作品，姑娘们，为自己觉得骄傲和自信吧！哦，还有Brian！”有着一缕银发、又酷又温柔的戏剧老师Anna Marie在给全部演员做最后的打气，“大家别忘了在上台前关掉手机。希望你们Break a leg！”  
（Break a leg：迷信里演员演出前不能祝好运，不然会有厄运的，所以反着说“摔断条腿吧”才是祝好运的意思。）

Brian忧虑地转向Jubilee，后者热情洋溢地端详着他，兴冲冲地眨了眨眼。为了稳住当下心理脆弱的平衡，Brian决定不要和她搭话。他们已经在后台按演出顺序排成一列，依稀能听见幕布外戏剧社社长致辞的声音，Brian最后掏出手机，除了Brandon简洁的“已入座”之外，居然还有其他几条短信，都是在他静音后收到的。

Charles：  
_“Brian，今天学校晚了吗？”_  
_“Brian，你在回家路上了吗？”_  
_“我相信你是个好孩子。Wesley有点事，就我们两个人吃晚饭了，看到了告诉我？”_

Brian不禁羞愧地脸红起来。天呐，事发后的时间太过仓促，他被突发的节奏一路带着，竟然完全没有考虑到哥哥们……他内疚地咬着下唇，思索着该如何回复Charles才不会伤了长兄的心。他相信他会乖乖地遵守着家里约定好的门禁，在工作日时不和Brandon跑出去鬼混，规规矩矩地在放学后回家。他已经邀请了Brandon来到了剧场，这算是辜负了哥哥的信任吗？可……观看他的替补演出不算一般的鬼混吧。Brian狠狠地甩了甩头，无法轻易摆脱对Charles的歉意，也许他只要当做一切都没有发生，就可以掩盖过去？

Brian：  
_“Charles，对不起 ><戏剧社临时找我当替补去参加演出，演完估计要8点多了。一结束我就回来！”_

仿佛一直在担忧地等待着幼弟的消息，Charles立即回复了：  
_“什么时候开始？我能来看吗？: )”_

Brian满怀歉疚地飞快打字：  
_“马上就要开幕了，对不起哥哥！; - ;我回去会把一切告诉你们的！”_

Charles的信息迅速传了回来：  
_“ : ( ”_  
_“不过没关系。Break a leg, Brian！”_  
_“结束时有点晚了，不要一个人坐地铁回家，我让Wesley去接你。”_

Brian仿佛能在脑海里看见Charles嘟起腮帮、眼角低垂的沮丧表情，他突然只觉得肚子里空空荡荡。Jubilee用手肘撞了他一下，啊，他沉浸在手机上太久了，幕布外已经响起了致辞结束的掌声。他只得迅速地给Charles回复一条 _“现在了！爱你！”_ ，希望能让Charles感觉稍稍好些。他不安地将百褶裙的褶皱抚平，向队列的前方看去。在台下的某处毕竟有人注视着他，他知道他会给他全部的关注。虽然裙摆下空旷的感觉让他觉得走路都很奇怪，但他这一次没有理由在演出中落泪了，那为什么不去放手试一试呢？

\----  
整场表演像一场梦幻般地过去了，Brian只能记得舞台前方晃眼的灯光，视线里只有一片白茫茫，他无法在观众群里找到Brandon。当全体谢幕后，他急匆匆地跑下舞台侧边的楼梯，却被音控台边的Sean一把搂住了肩。

“不错嘛，Brian。”红发少年赞许地调侃道，“你竟然在那么短的时间里把台词都记住并演出来了，你真是条汉子。”

裙装少年的内心还在汉子的对立面上苦苦挣扎，Brian虚弱地任由没谱的同学摇晃着他：“……别这么说我了，我要马上摆脱这该死的裙子——我一定在台上尴尬死了。”

“不不不~Brian。”Sean滑稽地挑眉，“Jubilee和她的闺蜜们已经捧着脸给你拍了一堆照片了，你会成为这周全校的名人的。哦，观众里好像有个变态大叔，他像个痴汉一样一直盯着你看，你认识他吗？”

Brian只觉得一阵眩晕，他顺着Sean的示意往观众席上看去，正好撞上Brandon异常紧绷的冰冷眼神。他急忙抖掉Sean落在他肩上的胳膊，结结巴巴地解释：“嗯……这是我的……嗯……叔叔。”

Sean瞥给了他一个无比复杂的眼神，“我去把道具收拾一下。”在Brandon于Brian面前立定之前恰如其分地走开了。Brian不好意思地往第一排座椅的最边缘站了站，希望能躲开其余在场的人流与视线。不过与他一同表演的同学们都在忙于与前来观看的家人们拥抱、激动地与朋友相互聊天，再没有与他们一样落单的孤独之人，有闲去注意礼堂黑暗角落里两位羞涩窘迫的恋人。

Brian咬紧下唇，不安地捏住裙角（他什么时候起如此自然地养成了这个习惯的？）演出后觉的羞耻突然席卷了他，他从低垂睫毛的缝隙间往上看向Brandon同样略显尴尬的脸。他应该是在收到了Brian的短信后，从地铁上折返来到学校的。男人穿着上班时的淡蓝色衬衫，西装外套架在臂弯里，暗金色的头发整齐地梳向脑后，性感的薄唇带着一缕不太自然的笑容。Brian的脸上浮上一层只有在Brandon视角才能看清的红晕，他的男朋如此英俊挺拔，散发着难以抗拒的成熟魅力。当他站在学校里时更愈发明显，那些与Brian同龄的明星少年们怕要显得幼稚可笑了。

“Brian，你……”Brandon口唇微张，观看年少男友参演戏剧的体验对成熟的青年太过陌生，一时不知说什么好。但他的视线如饥似渴地扫过Brian的全身，暴露出他苦苦压抑的激情与爱慕，“你……演得很好。台词很流畅。”

“天呐，我在台上太紧张了。我自己都不清楚……”Brian害羞地触摸着自己的脸颊，“你真的这么想吗，Brandon？”

男人上前半步，俯身对上少年的眼睛。外人也许会认为他们是一对融洽亲近的叔侄，但两人间的距离较亲属关系来说有些过分亲昵了。可Brandon仿佛毫不在意他们还在校园礼堂里，他侧脸凑近Brian的脸颊，下流的男低音像地铁上时热热地呼在少年的耳侧，让Brian的脊椎流过一阵酥麻：“天呐，你现在的样子太可口了。我真想在台上就操了你，让所有人都观赏你高潮时可怜可爱的样子——”

“Brandon……这、这可是我的学校！”Brian的脸唰地红了，他试图去推Brandon的胸口，却被男人一把擒住了上臂。“那又怎么样？这难道不是更好吗？”Brandon缓缓舔过嘴唇，他焦灼的眼神也像是在舔舐Brian的每一寸肌肤，“Brian，你难道没考虑过吗？你不能打扮得这么诱人，又让我一人干坐忍受一整部只关于阴道的戏剧。我需要一点奖赏——你们呻吟章节*的演员听上去像个小处女。Brian，你的表演会比她好得多的。当你在我的身下、当我的爱抚让你极度兴奋时，你刚开始时总是像个小修女，但我们都知道你会想要更多。你这贪婪的小东西，我会用手指和舌头打开你，让你像只小狗狗一样喘息。然后你会带着哭腔恳求我，当你渴求的气声充满绝望时，我才会进入你，让你像歌剧演员一样高声尖叫。我会狠狠操你，为了听你脚趾扭缠着高潮时的呻吟——你既扭曲又痛苦又爽得不行的声音——我该把那个声音录下来，你因那个值得一座格莱美奖杯。我会接着操你，你那个时候已经无比敏感，我会好好碾压你的敏感点，让你接连不断地高潮，像剧里的那个、‘三倍的极度兴奋的呻吟’，你一定能做到的。我想要听听你，Brian……”  
（*《阴道独白》有一段就是在表演不同的呻吟方式，我数了数剧本，一共有18种……可怜的观众席上的Brandon啊XD）

Brian张口结舌地看着恬不知耻的青年，他试图挣扎，“Brandon……别、别靠这么近，别人会看的！”但被当众调戏的震惊使他的四肢瘫软，只能任由执着的青年压着他推向墙角，这样就没有人能从侧边看见那沿着大腿根部缓缓向上、没入裙摆的宽大手掌了。

“虽然是阴道独白，但我想的一直是你……”伴随着Brandon低沉而渴求的声音逐渐侵蚀着Brian理智的，还有覆上他臀瓣的大手，挑衅地揉捏着温热的软肉，在发现丝袜下方没有内衣的阻隔后，便反复描绘着后穴至会阴的弧度，将男人热切的情欲透过指尖渡给少年攀升起空虚的私密处，“你的同学们知道你是个淘气的男孩吗？可以毫无戒备地和地铁上的陌生男人回家，让他狠狠操你？如果我是你的学长、或是你的老师，你会不会故意穿女孩子的校服裙勾引我？ 别害羞，Brian，你脸红的话会让我更忍不住……你会是那种羞涩而不善言语的引诱者吗？你会在我去洗手间的时候阻拦住我，在洗手池上对着我弯下腰来扭动臀部吗？你这个淫荡的小家伙，在裙摆下故意不穿内裤，你会喘息着等待我的反应。放心，你会如愿以偿的，我会跪在洗手间的地上舔你，品尝你的味道。在你又湿又松后掀起你的裙摆，就直接从后面上你，让你看着镜子里自己淫荡的小模样……”

“哦，Brandon……”Brian的呻吟终于抑制不住，从被舔弄得鲜红欲滴的口唇中漫溢而出。两人的视线焦灼地纠缠在一起，体内的某种难以言诉的干渴迫切地需要被灌溉，学校里任何其他发生的一切已无暇顾及。

“这是你的学校。”Brandon将手抽离了Brian裙摆，笔挺地站直了，仿佛之前的一切挑逗从未发生，而后者还脚软地靠在墙角轻喘，“你来带路吧。”

————

哪个青春期少年没有偷偷地打过校园最佳亲热地点的主意呢？盥洗室、医务室、更衣室、储物间……当皮肤下跃跃欲动的火苗与破坏校规的禁忌感混杂在一起，这就像一剂荷尔蒙与力比多的加强型鸡尾酒，足以使沉迷于绮想中的少年们脸颊潮红、神志晕眩。

当曾经的Brian听说这些校园奇谭时，他只会尴尬地摇头笑笑。不会有一个英俊少年愿意带着不起眼的他去到那些隐蔽的角落里，还会留有十足的耐心去对付他从Charles那里继承的羊毛衫与牛津衬衫上数不清的扣子。那时的他也从未预料，有一天自己会在校园剧场后台的储物间，和一位为他痴迷的成熟青年，像发现了新游戏的高中生们一样悸动地亲热。Brandon将他压在破旧的双人沙发上，用牙齿解开他衬衫的纽扣，故意忽略了压在他脖颈上完好的蝴蝶领结。他没有像往常一样，双手一开始就在少年的全身游走，精确而残忍地刺激他身体上每一处的敏感点。他们此时像一对青涩的情侣缠抱在一起，双手在感受对方体温与肌肤的触感上定格，Brian任由Brandon专注地在他的颈侧和锁骨上吮出印记。男人尖利的牙齿压着紧绷的皮肤，用力的舔弄间升腾起的热意与亲密让少年不住娇喘。纵横情场的成熟青年这时反倒像一位刚刚学会亲昵的高中生，倔强的草莓印们满满地承载着顽皮而专横的占有欲。

“Brandon，快一点……”Brian微微晃动脑袋，试图甩掉颈动脉被压迫的眩晕感，男人不紧不慢地从他的胸口舔下，灵活的舌头将已经挺立的乳尖卷入口中，饶有兴味地接连吮吸玩弄着，毫不理会少年迫切的请求。

“快一点！快上我，Brandon！”Brian的声音仅因乳头传来的刺激就带上了哭腔，但他依旧坚持着，“现在有点晚了，我工作日不能超过9点回家……”

“操他的。”Brandon吐出已然鲜红的乳尖，狠狠捏住他的臀部，“你现在这么可爱，我要慢慢享用你。”但他也欲火难耐地将Brian转了个身，将跪坐在沙发上的少年的上身压向靠背，自己则跪在了地板上，这样他的视线就与Brian令人垂涎的臀瓣平行了。

“不行！哥哥们会不高兴的……”Brian只感到裙摆被掀起后下身的凉意，男人揉捏玩弄他的臀肉的手掌突然离开了他。“啊！”他尖叫出声，听见了丝袜被撕破的声音，胯间与臀部大片白皙的肌肤赤裸地呈现在男人眼底。Brian还能感觉到自己敏感的缝隙中被舌尖划出温热潮湿的一道，然后Brandon像对待一只多汁的蜜桃一样，在他的臀上热切地咬了一口。

“我会和你的哥哥们说的……让大人们操心这些事吧。”将脸深深埋入少年臀缝中的青年声音喑哑，“好孩子，Brian，来，为我打开吧。”

于是那罐凡士林还是派上了用场，在Brandon如饥似渴地舔开了他后，Brian焦急地将那多用的油膏尽可能地涂在内壁上，手指凌乱地和Brandon修长的指节在紧实的甬道中撞在一起。他这幅急不可待的样子怕是在男人眼中可怜可笑，“你真像个饥渴的小荡妇，Brian。”低沉性感的男音因欲望略显沙哑，令人羞耻的形容让Brian一阵战栗。“闭嘴，快操我。”少年垂头掩饰着满脸羞红，故作平常的求欢带着少见的焦虑， “我真的得早点回家……”

Brandon躺坐回了沙发上，将长裤褪到膝盖以上，露出了男人跃跃欲试的、尺寸壮观的阴茎，但他的衬衫只在领口解开了几颗扣子。Brian任由Brandon带着他跨坐在他的腰上，咬紧牙关将那硬得发烫的欲望纳入体内。初始便骑乘的姿势有些吃力，但Brian狠下心来承受着内壁被强硬撑开的酸涩与痛楚。天呐，他觉得羞愧极了——他既想乖乖地遵守家里的门禁，又不能自已地被Brandon一番轻浮的言语挑起了欲望。当他完完全全地将Brandon都吃了进去，百褶裙的裙摆乖巧地垂下，覆盖住了他的大腿与后臀，除了前端被Brian的勃起微微撑起了一点布料，他看起来只是像乖巧地坐在Brandon的大腿上。这感觉完全就像偷情的少年情侣们，这里毕竟是学校里的储物间啊！他们既衣冠不整又不忍赤身相对，随时可能被发现的警觉让其间的空气又禁忌又刺激。Brandon饥渴地舔过嘴唇，拉住Brian后脑柔长的卷发下压，将少年带入了一个缠绵的吻里，并在腰上开始了顶弄。Brian的呻吟嗯嗯啊啊地被稀释在纠缠的唇齿间，却只引得青年更加不耐地加快速度，只为听少年放下矜持、情不自禁的浪叫。

“啊、啊哈……太用力了……Brandon，会被、会被听到的！”Brian湛蓝的双眼已经开始迷离，透过敞开的衬衫，奶白色肌肤上可爱的潮红已经从脖颈蔓延到了胸口，让Brandon不禁幻想被裙摆遮掩的后庭那处旖旎的春景。他的手指在少年紧绷的大腿肌肤上打着圈，轻微的搔痒刺激得少年几番收紧后穴，再缓缓向上抚摸，最终在裙摆下握住手感极佳的臀瓣，微微向两边掰开，好让他饥渴的阴茎在那处湿热紧致的小穴间出入得更为顺畅。操蛋的上帝——如果Brandon能相信些什么，他要虔诚地膜拜创造出Brian的神祗，祂让他成为了这个世界上最幸运的男人，只因可以将这位柔软娇小、聪慧清纯的尤物紧紧拥入怀中。

他曾经苦苦思索过，究竟是Brian身上的哪种东西让他这般无可自拔。作为一个自认为再没有了心的男人，他在短短数次的留情之后，竟狼狈不堪地坠入了那名为爱情的陷阱里去。看看现在的Brian吧，即使穿着女装，他也不像是个令人信服的漂亮女孩。客观来说，他的肩膀稍些太宽了，鼻子有点太大了，半透明的黑丝勾勒出的小腿轮廓也太过结实，但他依旧可爱得让人爱不释手。他最像女孩的地方，怕是他身上鲜妍分明的颜色——感情充沛的蓝眼睛仿佛可以看进你的心里去，柔软的棕色发卷盖住因羞涩而翻红的耳尖，瓷白色的肌肤泛上情色的轻粉时让人忍不住想去亲吻，尤其是他丰腴红润的嘴唇上腼腆而甜蜜的笑容——他的魅力如此独特而充满矛盾，超越了可爱男孩或女孩的界线，只能是名为Brian的无二存在。

哦，Brian，他可爱的男孩。带着柑橘香气的美妙胴体总是掩藏在层叠宽松的羊毛衫和格纹衬衫之下，那些青春期里愚昧无知的少年才不会懂得他的美好、看穿他小书呆的伪装。Brandon想要感谢神明，纵使祂们折磨过他，使他一度迷失，但仿佛他多年寻欢的苦旅就是为了察觉出那包裹在乖巧纯洁的外表之下、放浪而诱人的魅质，一眼将Brian从地铁的人群中挑选出来。他可以美丽、可以单纯、可以善良，但他决不是一个简单的男孩。Brandon有一种错觉，也许他从未真正了解过Brian。他明亮的蓝眼睛里时而闪过难解的阴霾，仿佛他比这个年纪里的普通少年背负了更为沉重而隐蔽的秘密。他对他的家庭忌讳莫深，不时总有些对Brandon发出的信息全无回音的夜晚，但Brandon从未与他谈过这些疑虑。他们曾经是只活在当下时间里的情人，而Brandon也在刻意回避谈论这些话题中所带来的亲密。可Brian总能出乎意料地闯入他的心底，让他的防备在他的触碰下溃不成军。他聪明的小脑瓜是如何从面对未知挑战初始时的不知所措，最终将一切沉淀为莫名的坦然？他真挚诚恳，不屈不挠，仿佛总有些什么、或许名为爱的正面力量在支撑着他，让他的羞怯与坚持也变得生动起来。就像今日舞台上变装的错愕，或是地铁里心怀鬼胎的中年大叔，对他而言仿佛只是一场场华丽的探险。而只有他这样明媚的生命力才能摧毁Brandon心里极地冰盖般的壁垒。他第一次没有想要逃避，反而成瘾地眷恋着少年的温暖，他惊愕自己竟然可以开始爱他。

在这间简陋的储物间里，Brandon恍惚中觉得自己也重新回到了青葱的少年时代。那时的他还未在情欲里深深迷失，也曾有在学校的角落里带着纯粹的激情与好奇，偷偷摸摸地探索着对方身体的懵懂时刻，这与当下的裙装少年重叠的情景让他欲火焚身。Brian那么年轻、那么纯洁，穿着女生的校服更显乖巧，却能够如此放浪地在裙摆下承受一个青年男性的阴茎，前襟大敞暴露一片春色，卖力地扭动腰肢，迫切地想榨出他的精液来。他如此美丽而诱惑，却毫不自知，哦，这太甜蜜了，这也是他无法戒掉他的原因——他爱他的呆萌的学究气质、善良单纯的关怀、聪慧明察的头脑，他是他在规律而无趣的银行时间里唯一跳脱的存在，让他可以放下手头的报告，只去听他谈上半个小时的无尾熊与桉树虐恋式的关系，而且他在床上还要更好。

“操，Brian——”Brandon加大了抽插的幅度，看着身上男孩在情欲的浪尖颠簸失控的表情，“我好爱你——你太棒了，你真是个欠操的小婊子——”

在他阴茎之上灼热的包裹窒息般地收紧了。Brandon几乎眼前一黑，待视线恢复时，入眼的却是静止在他身上的少年扭曲而慌张的表情。Brian手忙脚乱地将在激情中被撩起的裙摆压下盖住隐私部位，另一只手将衬衫前襟的两片扯在一起，但先前没顶的感官刺激只是让他红润欲滴的嘴唇无助蠕动，无法组织一句言语——

门口的红发少年也僵直在手握门把的动作上，一反一贯磕了药般的迷茫神情，正目瞪口呆地打量着同窗少年与年长男人紧密相连的体位，因过度震惊而恍惚地挤出一句结结巴巴的问题来：“Br、Brian，你不是说这是你的……叔叔吗？”

貌似将近40岁的成熟男人转过脸来，他冷酷而愤怒的表情介于咆哮与威胁谋杀之间，一口尖利雪白的牙齿让人想起一切有关鲨鱼的B级血浆恐怖片。“是他的Daddy。”他咬牙切齿地低吼，“现在你知道了，赶紧给我滚。”

涉世未深的高中生只觉脊背发凉，他不知所措地看向Brian恳求的表情，依旧置身于此情此景的炮弹震荡症里。“哇哦~~放松、先生们，放松。”Sean用着平日里梦游般的声音说，“Brian，我什么都没看见，别忘了帮我做的生物报告哦！”他慌慌张张地结束了发言，像逃离猎犬的狐狸般甩门跑了出去。

“Brandon！”Brian嗔怪地看向Brandon，青年恬不知耻的笑容让他愈发愠怒，但含着其阴茎的亲密体位让他满面怒容的小脸毫无威胁。男人厚颜无耻地再度玩弄揉搓起他的臀瓣，大手专横的动作带动他再次呻吟出声，在极度惊吓后终于无力地倒在男人的胸口，任Brandon低沉湿热的言语挑逗着自己的耳朵：“Brian，你知道你紧张时有多紧吗？看看你，Brian，你现在不知餍足的小荡妇的样子。你的同学都以为你是个清纯的男孩儿，但他们知道你在裙摆下藏着男人巨大的阴茎吗？你爱死了这个。害怕你的秘密被发现吗？但你还想要更多……”

Brian紧紧闭着眼睛，纤长浓密的睫毛却因男人轻佻的话语不住颤动。Brandon是他黑暗而甜蜜的秘密，他们混沌的相遇揭开了他们不同寻常的关系的开端，接下来的交往中都充斥着赤裸裸的情欲。但在面对Brandon时，Brian不再是Xavier家族的幼弟，不再是私立高中的优等生，或是隐藏身份的艺术品盗贼，他只是他自己。他们做爱时的一方空间仿佛和现实毫无关联，他感受到的只是超越年岁与身份的、简单而复杂的纯粹欲望。而现在，当他们在这后台的储物间里，他第一次觉得自己真正像一个高中生一样，汲汲探索着偷尝禁果的快感。啊，那有一点点羞耻、一点点破坏校规的快乐、可能被同学发现的危机感。这是完全新奇的刺激，在敞开的衬衫、纷乱的裙摆与撕裂的丝袜的妆点下，仿佛他真的是一个坏女孩，要被远较他年长的权威人士惩罚。虽然他需要快快回家，但他无比罪恶地渴求着这个……

Brandon下流的挑衅还在耳畔回响，后穴里的坚硬的欲望在阖目的黑暗中愈发清晰火热，Brian长长地哭喊出声，挣扎地在Brandon的胸口扭动，男人抚摸上他依旧敏感的前端，裙摆内触手之处一片湿滑。能让情人得到极致的满足是任何男人最为骄傲的丰碑，Brandon自满地笑了，露出一排雪白尖锐的牙齿。他掐住Brian纤细的腰肢，狠狠再度顶入少年无助收缩的后穴，不顾他失控的哭喊，反而细细品味着高潮后湿热的甬道中极致的紧致与颤栗，忘情地将火热的精液射在内壁深处，妄想标记昭示一个男人对配偶绝对权威的主权。

“你太可爱了，Brian。” Brandon舔咬着Brian的嘴唇，后者还在呢喃着哭喊，“你真让人上瘾，我们再来一次——”

“不、不行！太晚了！”Brian徒劳地想抵抗Brandon热情进击的唇舌，却最终化成一片温柔的拥吻，“……我得……唔、回家……”

“那就和我回家……”Brandon狂乱地不停抚摸和亲吻着少年，不顾Brian迷乱而虚弱的挣扎，“不、Brandon，啊……放开我，我至少得给哥哥发个短信……”

没有人注意到迫近的脚步与敲门声，但即使稍息耳闻，他们也过于沉浸于对方了。当Wesley轻快地呼唤着弟弟的名字打开门时，他们的唇舌还贴在一起——

“Brian！那个红毛小子说你在这里，Charles让我接你回家——”

俏皮的语调戛然而止，紧接着是死一般的寂静。阴茎上再度传来窒息般的紧绷感让Brandon方才回过神来，他停下爱抚，迟钝地抬起头来看向来者。僵硬地站得笔直的青年缓缓摘下墨镜（他在这么晚戴墨镜干什么？），露出一张与Brian容貌肖似的脸，但他眼中的杀气与漂亮的五官大相径庭，充斥着与零度刀锋同等的寒意。他和Brian身高相近、体格矮小，但结实健美的体魄与锐利的气场让他的存在发散着力量与威胁。他裤脚上暗红飞溅的色斑又是什么？即使曾在街上被人殴打过，Brandon只觉第一次体会到了真正的性命攸关，面对这张与他的年少男友几乎一般无二的脸，他人生中无比讽刺地头一次软得这么快过。

“死变态，你完了。”青年一脸狂怒地在胸前抱起双臂，锋锐的视线仿佛像一颗要打穿Brandon头骨的子弹，“现在把你该死的鸡巴从我弟弟的屁股里拿出来，不然我马上连着你的腿一道打断它们。”

“哥哥！你先出去！”Brian急切地哀求着，“我马上就出来。”

“我给你们30秒。”Wesley强硬地说，眼神依旧像小刀死死地刮过Brandon。

”哥哥！你太苛刻了！”

“Brian，30秒可以做很多事了。”Wesley嘴角嘲讽的弧度头一次看上去如此冷酷，“我都能清空一闸子弹了。”

“马上！我保证！”Brian的语调带上了求饶的哭腔，Wesley最后意味深长地看了弟弟一眼，不快地后退一步，不情愿地带上了门，留下房间里目瞪口呆的青年和失了阵脚的少年。Brian撑着Brandon的胸口慌忙起身，阴茎滑出泥泞的甬道时发出啵的一声，往常总是会因此而羞耻的少年，此时却完全无心顾虑。他背对着支起上身、依旧未回过神来的青年，胡乱地系上衬衫纽扣，将下摆粗粗地塞进裙围里。“Brandon，我让哥哥们生气了，之后再和你解释！”Brian满面通红地飞速说着，拽起地下的书包向门口冲去，留下男人空留在空气中的手，他走得如此匆忙，一个临别的拥抱都无暇顾及。

当Brandon提起裤子追出门外时，只看到了Wesley不由分说地拉着Brian往外走的背影。一身流畅肌肉的兄长衬得身边的裙装少年更显单薄，强硬地攥着他纤细的小臂，在Brian不舍地转身向Brandon示意时粗暴地将他拖拽回头。在走向停车场的一路，Brian紧咬着下唇一言不发，不敢去看Wesley火冒三丈的表情。他大步流星地将他领到车边，扯开车门，不容置喙地严声命令自己的幼弟：“上车，Brian，我们回家。”

“Wesley……”少年稍息的犹豫只换来了兄长专横地将他推进前座。当Wesley大力发动起引擎时，Brian绝望地将脸埋进了手掌之中。

他真的、真的搞砸了。

\----

Wesley以城区里的规范车速在上西区至下城的沿河高速上一路行驶。Brian怯怯地看向嘴唇抿成一条直线、钢板般面无表情的哥哥，手指紧张地搅动着百褶裙角。他平日热爱飙车的哥哥一反常态，缓慢的车速仿佛是种严肃的斟酌，Brian想要他开口打破这车里难以承受的沉重缄默，却也恐惧地不想要知道Wesley现在怎么看他。Wesley未曾向他的方向撇过一眼，他笔直地看向前方的车道，在一个缺口处骤然转弯，闯进一个残旧码头边荒废的停车场里。当Brian在急速刹车的惯性中将将稳住快被甩出安全带的自己，Wesley已经跳下车来、打开了他那侧的车门。他俯视着一脸愧疚与惊恐的弟弟，平板的声调毫无温度：“Brian，到后座去。”他不耐烦地推搡着少年，直到Brian无力抵抗地跌倒在后座上，依旧不顾他的颤抖而接连下达着命令：“趴下，跪着。”

Brian顺从地在后座上蜷曲起身体，滚烫的脸蛋深深埋在交叠的臂弯里，羞愧与歉疚几乎要将他的心都要揉碎。他感到了Wesley将他的裙摆向上撩起，粗暴地撕扯着他大腿部位的丝袜，颤抖着闭上眼睛，但抚上暴露处肌肤的只是湿巾轻柔的擦拭。Brian转头向后看去，Wesley一脸严肃地紧咬下唇，专心地清理着少年腿间留有干枯精液的肌肤，却在Brian稍息松了口气时，出乎预料地两指合并顶入紧绷的后穴里，在内壁有力地反复刮擦，带出少年体内残存的白浊，再用湿巾一并清理殆尽。“够、够了，哥哥……”性事后依旧无比敏感的甬道将酥麻发散到Brian的整个下腹，引起少年难堪地低呼，但Wesley只是遵循着自己的节奏，在反复确认没有多余的液体后，方才缓缓抽离，留下Brian瘫倒在后座上无助地喘息。Wesley将用过的湿巾随手扔到座椅下方，在弟弟腿间光裸的肌肤上最后摸索了几下，丧气地靠向椅背。Brian吃力地支起上身，转向生着闷气的哥哥，一时不知如何是好。

“一想到你回家时还装着其他男人的精液我就来火。”无法忽略弟弟诚挚歉意的狗狗眼，Wesley终于不满地嘟囔。Brian也跟着他叹气，手脚并用地向Wesley爬去，亲昵地攀上哥哥的大腿，怯生生地搂住面色阴沉之人的脖子，小心翼翼地悄声哀求：”Wesley，哥哥，求你抱抱我。这会让你开心吗？“

”你不要以为小时候的伎俩现在还管用，Brian。“Wesley垂眼看向讨好乞怜的弟弟，故作冷淡地说，但他最终还是叹息着收紧双臂，将Brian温柔地圈在怀里。

”我最爱哥哥们了。“大颗的泪珠在少年清澈的眼眶里打滚，”请你一定要原谅我。“

”你让那个变态在学校操你，还穿成这样。我咽不下这口气。“Wesley小声地抱怨，却言行不一地去用鼻尖蹭着Brian的脸颊，手掌在弟弟裙下的肌肤上流连地摸索，“你这么穿真可爱。那唯一一次的事故后，你就再也没有上过台了，我和Charles本来都很想去看你的。”

”我、我真的很抱歉——“Brian无比愧疚的语调已经带上了哭腔，他怯怯地扣上Wesley停在他腿上的手掌，引领其在裙摆之下攀得更高，”我愿意做任何事，只要哥哥们可以原谅我……“

”Brian。“Wesley训责地警示着幼弟，但他捏着少年柔嫩腿根的手掌缓缓地收紧了。Brian紧张地舔了舔下唇，开始生涩地摇摆腰肢，摩擦起Wesley的股间，不时试探地看向哥哥明澈的眼睛，仿佛在寻找有关宽恕的正确答案。

”我知道错了，没有首先及时通知你们……你和Charles是我在这个世界上最重要的人，我以后一定不会再犯了。”Brian奋力摆出最强攻势的狗狗眼，泪水润湿了蔚蓝瞳仁的样子让再狠心的人都难以责备。他轻轻地将嘴唇贴在Wesley的唇上，乖巧地等候着哥哥的回应。

“你这个机灵的小家伙，你总是知道怎么让哥哥们心软。”冷酷决绝的职业杀手无可奈何地苦笑了一声，他倾身向前，陶醉地吮吸住Brian柔软美好的唇瓣，舌尖湿润地分开它们，贪婪地舔舐过少年整个口腔，掠夺着他的空气，直到Brian发出将要窒息的呜咽时才稍息后撤，顽皮地咬上弟弟丰腴的下唇，引得他吃痛地呼叫，“不过别以为你可以逃避掉变态大叔的话题。”

Brian辗转不安地在哥哥的腿上扭动着，却被Wesley一只手固定住了下巴。当懊丧的蓝眼睛对上另一双满载欲念的蓝眼睛时，Wesley缓缓拉下裤链，释放出已然硬挺的阴茎，慢悠悠地在少年的臀缝间挑逗地拍打，享受着Brian及时的颤栗。”你想要这个不是吗？你就仗着我和Charles宠你，小坏蛋……“Wesley专横地捏着Brian精巧的下颚，将少年拉入一个粗暴下流的、满是牙齿的激吻里，当他沉沦地回应着自己时，将龟头对准早已烂熟的穴口。像为此刻等待已久，Brian温顺地沉下腰身，一寸寸地将Wesley的勃起纳入体内。虽然没有多余的润滑，但已被充分使用过的小穴依旧顺服地为哥哥柔软地张开。粗暴骑乘后存留的酸胀、夹杂着逐渐被兄长填满的充盈感让Brian忍不住呻吟出声，像塞壬的音弦般勾动着Wesley的神经。向来缺乏耐心的青年狠狠地擒住少年的臀瓣，将他钉在自己的阴茎上深得不能再深，情难自已地咬上Brian因快感后仰暴露出的脖颈，”你让那个变态大叔在学校操你，现在又来勾引我——你是个浪荡的小婊子吗？Brian？“

”哥哥们的小婊子——“少年激动地啜泣着，将Wesley的脖子搂得更紧，下体已不自觉地在哥哥的阴茎上渴求地蠕动，”我是你们的、永远都是你们的——“

Wesley沉重地喘息着，Brian的头软软地垂在了他的肩上，清新甜美的柑橘香气与滚烫紧实的热情将他团团包裹。他何尝不知道他的幼弟对他温情倍至的爱？作为回报，他想要保护他永远纯洁快活，不被任何阴影侵蚀。哎，可Brian终究还是师心自任地长大了。即使在那个扭曲青年身上吃了那么多苦，天性善良的他依旧甘之如饴，Wesley痛恨自己只能当一个旁观者。是的，他嫉妒那个青年，这比任何刺客的毒药都要苦涩——那个破碎的男人如何能值得他无比美好的弟弟？利用Brian的秉性温柔让他臣服于他的欲望？Brian啊，这世上只有哥哥们会全心全意、毫无保留地爱你，给你一切最好的东西。来，抱紧我，抱得再紧一点，你喜欢你体内的那个东西吗？哥哥会给你更多，给你想要的一切。你喜欢有点粗暴的顶入吗？又快又重，让你几乎要落下泪来，再亲亲你的嘴唇来安慰你，在你失神没顶的时候让你依靠，像小猫一样地抚摸你。嘘，我们会好好照料你，你只需要毫无保留地将自己托付给哥哥们……

仿佛通晓着哥哥的心思，Brian全情投入的配合是Wesley所追寻问题的肯定答复。车内的狭窄空间让两人不得不脸颊相贴，少年尽可能地抬高腰肢，在Wesley抽离时一举坐下。他果然还是个在性事上资历浅薄的少年，Wesley暗中宽慰的想着，那个死变态没有机会教给Brian有关欢愉的一切的。他还没能像Charles一样，精通在男人身上风流且自私地汲取快感的技巧。凌乱的角度与节奏不时使他吃痛啜泣，在长驱直入的硬挺连番研磨过敏感点时应接得措手不及，平日里缺乏锻炼怕是会很快腿酸——但这美德所化身的孩子依旧勉力地坚持着，红红的眼圈衬着他失焦的蓝眼睛，忘我地取悦哥哥的样子让Wesley心头一软。他有力的手掌捧住Brian肉感圆润的臀瓣，帮助少年掌控情欲的节奏，手把手地渡给他更多的快感，并在他升华忘情的呻吟里，将大腿根部的丝袜撕得更开，好让手掌贴上更多光滑柔嫩的软肉，感受着他肌肤下情潮的颤动与瑟缩。

“辛苦吗？Brian？”Wesley柔声问道，少年脱力地瘫倒在他的怀里，不好意思地轻轻点头，还在做着最后并紧双腿的努力。Wesley温柔地拦上他的腰肢，轻缓地引导Brian从跨坐转而俯倒在后座上，将他笼罩在自己身下温暖的方寸桎梏里。他将落下的校服裙摆向上撩起，流畅地将自己的阴茎滑入幼弟的体内，陶醉地感受着那一方缠绵的温热再度环裹住他。跪趴的少年头颅低垂，遮住后背的长衬衫之上露出一截和布料几乎同样洁白的脖颈。搭配着凌乱的裙摆、破损的丝袜和诱人放纵的顺从，他看上去极为乖巧又备受摧残，如同深夜档的小电影里，遭遇诱拐的清纯学妹在后座被人侵犯的情节。在Wesley充斥着刺鼻清洁剂与消毒剂气味的后座上，Brian迷乱而餍足地啜泣着。他以斯芬克斯雕塑一样的姿势被Wesley圈在身下，啊，斯芬克斯本不该如此色情，他真是个顽皮的男孩才会这样联想。是的，现实和神话互换了角色，他现在是没有答对问题的斯芬克斯了，必须甘心情愿地接受勇士的惩罚，但是他毫无畏惧——Wesley结实有力的臂膀正压在他的小臂上，将他牢牢地固定在自己怀中，另一只手摊入衬衫下摆，顽劣地揉搓拧压着他的乳头。他哪里都去不了，他哪里也不想去……交合处穿来的酥麻，乳尖搔痒的疼痛，后背贴着哥哥坚实的胸膛传来宽慰的体温，还有Wesley身上的汗水与硝烟混合的气息……Brian感激涕零地一股脑全数接受。这感觉如此安全、如此充实，周密彻底的归属感让他激动地想要啜泣，脚趾都蜷缩起来。他和Brandon在一起时经历过无数性爱，但有时只像是疯狂地性交，但他和哥哥们在一起时总是感觉在做爱。他心甘情愿地想要承受哥哥们给他的一切，即使是要在被繁华都市也遗弃的黑暗角落里，像个小婊子一样在轿车后座为哥哥撅起屁股，如果这可以让哥哥们开心，他就此便心满意足。

粗糙的手掌向下拂过颤抖的小臂，坚定而缓慢地插入少年紧握的圆润拳头，直到两人的手指紧密相扣。青年沉重的呼吸打在少年的后颈，车内狭窄的空间里，抽插带出啪嗒啪嗒的水声分外清晰，少年的呻吟也婉转地变了声调，而Wesley已经逐渐熟识Brian不同呻吟的隐意——那是高潮渐累时掺着痛苦的甜腻，离失控的边缘只差一记轻叩。Wesley忽地咬上了Brian白皙的脖颈，尖利的犬齿刺破少年细薄柔嫩的肌肤，溢出刺客分外熟悉的血液气息，本应咸锈的味觉此刻却无比甘美——这成了Wesley感官的最后一根稻草，他更凶猛地将Brian压进座垫里，将火热的精液尽数灌入弟弟的甬道深处。Brian在被疼痛征服的一瞬厉声尖叫，他软软地瘫倒下去，承受着哥哥全部的激情与重量，飞溅的白浊散落在后座的皮革上与裙褶之间，凌乱一如他当下失神的表情。

拥住他的手臂未曾离去，Brian迷醉地沉浸在高潮的余韵中，感激地享受着落在他的脖颈与耳后的轻吻。哥哥们对他的爱永远温暖而亲密，Wesley总是这样地抱着他，他依旧是哥哥们宠爱着的小男孩……但他仍然不安地提出了今夜的终极问题：“哥哥，你可以原谅我了吗？”

“嗯……现在还不能是我一个人能说了算。“Wesley将浑身瘫软的少年抱上大腿，让他依靠在自己的胸口，”你该好好想想接下来怎么和Charles道歉。没看到你的表演，他可沮丧得很呢。“

”我非常、非常抱歉。“Brian�按捺不住地哭了出来，眼泪都蹭在Wesley的前襟上，”我不该邀请Brandon的，我竟然没有首先想到哥哥们，我真是个很坏的弟弟。“

”嘘……“Wesley柔缓地抚摸着Brian的头发，低头吻去他的泪水，”但你知道错了不是吗？哎，我在你这个年纪时也挺没心没肺的，Charles没少因为我不小心忽略了他，一个人伤心地去生闷气。我们可以一起去哄他。“

“真的吗？”少年带着满脸泪痕抬起头来，湿润的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝憧憬，”Wesley，你会帮我吗？“

”我当然愿意为你做一切事情，Brian。“Wesley诚恳地点了点头，契约似的安抚地贴上了Brian的嘴唇，在感受到少年唇上弯起的细微弧度后，笑着说道，”现在让我们回家吧。我们可不能让Charles久等了。“

\-----

清脆的叩门声打破了夜晚书房的沉静。Charles从面前的论文集上抬起头来，书房的门吱呀弹开了，Brian首先挤进了房间，却一直内疚地低头看着脚尖，两臂无力地垂下紧贴裙摆。Wesley则带着过于饱满的笑容跳了进来，他一手拎着Brian的书包，一手把抿紧双唇、表情纠结变换的少年向Charles的书桌推了推，戏剧性地清了清嗓子：“Charles，Brian想要为他今晚的行为向你道歉。”

少年脸上的羞红霎时烧到了耳根，但是他依旧坚定地抬起头来，澄澈的蓝眼睛又蒙上了一层诚挚的泪水。他在Charles关切而包容的目光里走向他，在他的脚边缓缓跪下，将头怯怯地枕在哥哥的膝上，双臂环住Charles的腰肢，真诚而忧伤地说道：“对不起，哥哥。我破坏了家里的门禁和规矩，我没有优先考虑邀请你们来看我的演出，请你惩罚我吧。“

Charles俯下身来，双手将Brian的小脸捧起。他轻轻地叹息了一声，阴郁的眉头未曾舒展，却依旧温柔地注视着幼弟愧疚的眼睛：” Brian，你不需要这么做的。如果有下次，你只要记得哥哥们就好。“

”Charles……可你看上去并不开心。“Brian担忧地说，”我让你失望了，如果我能向哥哥表达歉意，我什么都可以做。就请你惩罚我吧。“像是害怕被拒绝，他匆忙起身爬到了Charles宽大的办公椅上，伸手搂住长兄的脖颈，亲昵地凑过脸去时却被Charles微微偏过。Brian惊异地看着长兄严肃的神情，彻底慌了阵脚，他的声音里真的带上了哭腔：”Charles，哥哥，你不喜欢吗？可是Wesley很喜欢啊。“

Charles神情复杂地向Wesley瞥去一眼，后者厚颜无耻地笑看着两人当下的僵持。”……Wesley，我就先不说你什么了。“满腹心事的长兄无奈地闭上眼睛，手指在太阳穴缓缓揉动，在感受到身上Brian不安的颤抖时终于叹息着开口，”Brian，我不知道Wesley告诉了你些什么。是的，我有些失望。你一直都是一个好孩子，我希望你能在成年之前遵循我们家中的约定。“他在这时顿了顿，睁开双眼满怀爱意地打量着Brian，轻轻将手覆在少年的裙摆上，之前严肃的语调已变得柔缓，”你的戏服真可爱，Brian。你还克服了之前对舞台的恐惧，我为你感到骄傲，只是如果我能亲眼看到就好了——我是不是该嫉妒一下Brandon？他对你的表演怎么想？”

”他只是想在后台操Brian罢了，他还能怎么想。“Wesley不满地撇嘴。Charles的眉头闻声重又皱起，而Brian见状则急迫地恳求道：“我真的不该这么做的。你们永远是我最重要的人——请、请惩罚我吧，哥哥……”

Charles沉静地看着幼弟真诚的眼睛，只有当他真正严肃地收敛表情时，人们才会意识到这位平日里和煦温柔的教授，事实上有着不容置喙的意志与坚持。Wesley唯恐天下不乱地在旁煽风点火：”Charles，既然Brian都这样说了，你为什么不给他个教训，让他好好记住呢？我看Brian有个需要被打一打的小屁股，你不是正一位严厉的教师吗？”

”是、是的，哥哥！“Brian激动地回应着，收紧了对Charles的拥抱，像是意识到了某些令人脸红的事情般低下头去，”我、我喜欢这个。“

Charles以一记深深的叹息回应了他的弟弟们。他带领Brian站起身来，少年意识到他正牢牢地被困在书桌与Charles之间了。“Brian，你也是快成年的人了。既然你要求了，我就会惩罚你，你也必须好好承受。”他的长兄庄重而严厉地直视着他的眼睛，“我希望你可以成长为一个律己而周全的人，教训你让我也很伤心，但我希望现在发生的一切，都会帮助你成为更好的人。”

“在这里趴好，Brian。”Wesley趁此机会已走到了书桌的另一边，他将Charles的论文与笔记统统扫向两侧，腾出宽阔的红木桌面正中宽敞的空间，让Brian顺从地趴在桌上，自觉地撅起圆润肉感的小屁股。等待惩戒的少年好奇地回头，痴迷地看着Charles挽起衬衫，露出线条流畅的小臂。 这情景不合时宜地让他口干舌燥——虽然Brandon也打过他，让他慌乱而痛苦地几近崩溃，但他现在却前所未有地渴求着Charles的训诫。忘记把最在乎他的哥哥们放在首位，他理应觉得如此懊悔，他值得被惩罚、被提醒，他得学会牢牢记住他的优先级，他是属于哥哥们的——

裙摆被再次撩开推至腰部，暴露出遍布暗红指印的粉嫩臀瓣，破损半透的黑丝勒入丰腴的大腿，少年股间性事后的狼藉在长兄眼底一览无遗。Brian听见身后传来Charles的一声轻叹，他掌心的温度在他赤裸的臀部肌肤上爱怜地流连，出乎意料地给了他火辣辣的一击。Charles的手掌干燥、温暖而有力，Brian多肉的臀瓣在重击之下微微弹动，这感觉就像过电——在宽松舒适的粗针羊毛开衫之下，他温文尔雅的长兄其实有着和Wesley一样宽阔的肩膀，匀称的身体里积蓄着力量，随他们双双踏上纽约夜里针对艺术珍品的冒险之旅。面对顽劣淘气的高中生，这位身姿矫健、奖惩分明的教授有资格去施与他一场畅快淋漓的拍打。

清脆响亮的肉体拍击声连绵地回荡在书架之间，那不知廉耻、混杂着痛苦和欢愉的呻吟声是他自己发出来的吗？Brian情不自胜地挣扎扭动着腰肢，挺立的阴茎随着他的颤动摩擦着桌面，那是Charles平日里书写和阅读的地方……那只白皙圆润的手曾在这里持过爸爸的金笔，翻过挺括的书页，与各种风雅之事无比合衬，但也适合惩戒一位幼稚顽劣的高中生。它现在正操纵着Brian的身体，霸道地决定着Brian应得的是疼痛还是奖赏，这个念头已经足以让Brian滑向理智边缘外的深渊。可Charles的手就在此刻停了下来，他急促地喘息着……不！不要停，他想要更多的碰触，痛苦或甜蜜都好，但他现在是一个犯了错误、需要被惩罚的男孩，他没有立场去恳求哥哥们、向他们索要更多……

“Brian，你记住今天的教训了吗？”Charles体贴地俯下身来，为坚强地撑过整个过程的少年送去慰劳的轻吻。

“我、我还需要印象深刻一点。”依旧沉醉在颤栗的激情中，Brian怯怯地回应着，引得Wesley兴奋地吹出一声口哨，他向Charles比划了一个粗野的手势，“Charles，那你为何不用上你的教棍呢？”

“Wesley，你脑子里都是些什么东西……”Charles惊异地看向口无遮拦的弟弟，后者依旧戏谑地笑着，“哦，我脑子里的东西可多了。Charles，你除了是个火热的教授之外，我看你也可像一个超辣的牧师~正适合我们像教会学校里的小婊子一样被打屁股的小Brian。我看你的教棍已经跃跃欲试了，你可不要手下留情啊～”  
（教会学校的小婊子：老派的教会初/高中以体罚与禁止早恋闻名，有时候会有牧师/修士/修女当老师。）

”闭嘴，Wesley。“Charles无可奈何地回应着，而后者已经身体力行地将Brian翻过身来，指使着少年对着Charles打开双腿。Brian满怀憧憬地盯着长兄脸颊飞红、眉心紧锁的表情矛盾的脸，在不经意瞥见Charles胯间鼓起的一包时，不自觉地口唇微张，殷红的唇瓣已被舔弄得湿润饱满，一副值得亲吻的模样。Charles温柔地将少年涨红的小脸贴在手心，Brian马上偏头蹭了上去，无声地重复着”对不起“的口型。他低垂眼睑，缓缓地折起膝盖，在书桌的边角摆出M型的姿势，短裙下垂的褶边将将盖住隐私部位，发出罪恶而诱人的邀请。

Charles的掌心传来一记颤抖，在短暂的沉默后，他上前一步，猛地捉住Brian的两手压在桌上，两人鼓涨的下体碰撞摩擦在了一起，Brian未发出的惊呼被一个蛮横的吻锁在了喉咙深处——Charles一反平日里在幼弟面前的温和稳重，正带着从未展现过的侵略性，满怀激请地吻着他。他的吻技比起Wesley更富有调情的意味，萦绕着些许红茶气息的舌灵活地描绘着少年的唇线，吮Brian的舌头时像品尝一颗草莓软糖，让Brian几乎要像化掉的布丁般软倒在哥哥的书桌上。他在Charles试图抽离时，依依不舍地追逐着哥哥湿热的唇齿，双腿不自禁地绕上了Charles的腰部，挽留着不忍让他离开。

”Brian。“Charles的声音低沉而威严地响起，但他的模样与之截然不同，平日里整齐柔顺的额发凌乱地垂下了他布满薄汗的额头，张大的瞳孔让他湛蓝的双眼几近成了墨色。菁英教授的外壳正在无声地碎裂，Charles还在严守着最后一丝理智，对幼弟循循阐释着作为兄长的关心，”自从Wesley从兄弟会归来，我们把你从寄宿学校接到身边，我们一同下定决心要好好照顾你，让你比曾经的我们能更快乐地长大。而你最近在外面有了太多的快乐，不是吗？我和Wesley不想做把你禁锢在高塔的女巫教母。Brian，你快成年了，又这么聪明，我想要尊重你的选择和判断。可你不在家和Brandon一起的周末，会想到过哥哥们吗？ 而我们担心着他是否能对你坦诚，关心你、照顾你、珍视你。你偶尔忽略了哥哥，我们不怪你，因为我深知我们彼此相爱，我只是担心你会因情爱而做出冲动的选择。“

”Charles……“一滴眼泪滑下少年泛红的眼角，他张开双臂、满怀歉意地抱住哥哥的肩膀，伏在Charles的肩头抽泣，而后者安抚地回抱着少年，轻柔地抚摸着他的卷发，”没关系的，Brian。你想要的，哥哥们都会尽力满足你。我们永远对你坦诚相待，毫无保留，因为我们会在一起面对整个世界，因为我们最最爱你。“

Brian含着泪水，郑重其事地点了点头。Charles向他亲昵地笑了，他将少年因羞愧与自责而滚烫的脸颊珍爱地捧在手心里，再度轻柔地压上他的唇瓣。他们缓慢地接吻着，舌尖温情而缱绻地追随着对方。Charles的手缓缓地沿着Brian的脖颈滑下，开始逐颗地解开女式校服衬衫的纽扣，抖开前襟露出少年已经点缀了星星吻痕的、白皙光润的胸膛，只留有蝴蝶领结依旧整洁地压在Brian的咽喉上。他没有撩起幼弟的裙摆，只是将手探入裙下，轻柔地在他细腻的大腿根部反复摸索。而Brian缠在他腰上的双腿收紧了，下压着想要两人贴得更近，同时难耐地扭动着腰部，想要那处更多的碾压与摩擦。他在吻里躁动不安地呻吟出声，却只换来了Charles抽离的距离。

”Brian。“Charles似真似假地嗔责，”你就是这样去诱惑别人的吗？“

”不……“Brian焦灼地回应着，”只有哥哥，你一定要相信我……“

”我向你打包票，查查。“Wesley积极地支持着弟弟，”他怯生生地求欢的样子和当年的你一模一样，当然啦，是在你成为牛津大学里酗酒滥交的小婊子之前——“

”Wesley！“Charles愤怒地抬头看向戏谑的同胞弟弟，”你明明知道的，当你在芝加哥失踪，我以为你死了，我忘不了——“

”嘘、嘘，Charles，那都过去了。”Wesley隔着书桌向他伸出手去，抚去兄长发红的眼角边隐约泛起的潮湿，“我们现在都在这里，一切都没事了。“他随即倾身吻上Charles微微颤抖的唇瓣，而后者立刻渴求而急切地回吻，直到Wesley的唇角欣悦地扬起，轻咬着Charles的下唇作为提醒，”我活得好好的，但Brian还等着你惩罚他呢。“

Charles羞涩地对Wesley笑了笑，深情的蓝眼睛里满是缱绻的爱意。他再度摩挲了几下Brian潮红的脸颊，对幼弟投去了一个鼓励的眼神后，向左边的抽屉伸出手去，却被Wesley轻佻的言语再次打断，”Charles，用不着那个。Brian托我的福还湿着呢。“Charles有些无奈地摇了摇头，却顺遂地随即俯下身再度吻上了Brian的嘴唇，一手向下摸索着解开腰带，在缠绵的亲吻中将自己火热的欲望送入可爱的校服裙摆下紧致的甬道中去。已然全情沉浸于哥哥的存在里的少年心满意足地呻吟出声，两人的呼吸都沉重起来。

Charles缓慢地在他身上律动着，这感觉如此幸福，让Brian忍不住将自己在长兄的腰上锁得更紧。他阴茎的质感和Wesley的几乎完全相同，但他与自己的交合如此温柔，Brian只觉得自己在被深深地爱着。但这爱不全部都是甜蜜的，当Charles结实的大腿撞击在他的臀瓣上时，掌笞后敏感的皮肤火辣辣地刺痛着，几乎每次都要使Brian倒吸一口凉气，可即使如此，他还是想要更多。Charles当下对他太过小心，撞击的痛感还不够深刻，这并不像是一场严格的惩罚。看看他吧，手边不远就是Charles还未批改的测验试卷，可他身上的是破损的丝袜、大开的领口、裙摆下满是污浊的百褶校裙，双腿正毫无廉耻地勾在这位教育工作者的腰间。他就像一个放荡的不良少女，可他甘愿为哥哥们堕落，如果这能够贿赂他的严师Charles，教会他更多对哥哥们的爱，体罚他让他牢牢记住，他愿意将自己整个交到哥哥们手中。世界上的其他人永远不会理解他们三人之间入骨的羁绊，但他们只要拥有彼此的认同就已足够了。

”求求你，Charles，求求你——“Brian带着哭腔向Charles苦苦哀求，”我想要更多、求你、请更重地惩罚我……“

”嘘、Brian，坏学生没有资格讨价还价。“Wesley轻轻拍了拍他滚烫的脸颊，旁观已久的他此时已经重新拉下了裤链，硬挺的阴茎沉甸甸地握在掌中，”来，好好贿赂我的话，我就帮你向Charles求情。“

迎着年轻的蓝眼睛里湿润憧憬的目光，Wesley方将欲望凑近Brian靠近桌沿的脸，少年便急不可耐地将他含入口中。他如饥似渴地吸吮着哥哥的硬挺，当其在他口中抽插时笨拙地带上舌头舔弄，同时顺从地任由Charles压着他的腿根，将他打开得更为彻底，火热的阴茎在他今夜已被使用得分外软烂的后穴中规律地进出着，双臂乖巧地垂在身体两侧，紧紧揪着随肉体的撞击被掀起打皱的裙角。

”哦，小Brian，看看你现在的样子，你也很喜欢吸老二不是吗？“Wesley气喘着飞速地说着，阴茎毫不留情地碾过幼弟潮润肿胀的唇间，”你的嘴真美，只是可惜，这可不是哥哥们教给你的。“

”唔——“Brian发出一声模糊的呻吟，他脸颊上的红晕因羞耻又增深了几分艳色，紧闭的眼睫脆弱地颤抖，但他更加卖力而虔诚地吮吸着Wesley。身下的双手亦自觉地掰着臀瓣微微分开，仿佛邀请着Charles更加顺畅地入侵他的穴口，这让使敏感的长兄情不自禁地低哼一声，难以自抑地用力顶入，擦过那灭顶的一点时引起少年的厉声尖叫，让他全身都战栗起来。Wesley不得不从幼弟打颤的唇齿间抽身，却引得Brian绝望地啜泣：

“不、Wesley……哥哥我要……”

”这还不够满足你吗？Brian？“Wesley压迫地前倾，握着阴茎在Brian空虚地张开的口唇上拍打，残酷地逗弄着无比渴盼地想含住他的少年，”你还想要更多的惩罚吗？“

”是的！“Brian重复点头，舌尖绝望地舔过嘴唇，”请、请让我记住你们……“

好棒，这次的Wesley没有移开，他粗重的阴茎重新撑开了他的口腔，沉甸甸地压在他的舌面上。Brian满满地吸入青年性器混合着麝香与汗水的气息，哥哥、都是哥哥。当他完全放弃了主动权，任凭哥哥们操纵使用自己，这感觉是多么地快活圆满——他被哥哥们包围着，忘情地沉浸在专属于哥哥们宠溺爱怜的感情中，世界上其他的一切都无关紧要了。他想要被哥哥们需要，他会为他们做到所有一切的……

此时的Charles和Wesley正一同痴迷地观赏着Brian在书桌上舒展的身体。少年瓷白的肌肤被激情染就上大片的桃红，他已经和哥哥们一样高了，但青春期少年的肉体与健壮的青年们相比依旧单薄，使他看上去青葱而又脆弱。校服的白衬衫和百褶裙本与他清纯羞赧的气质无比契合，但它们现在已经凌乱得遮掩不住少年纯粹而真挚的情欲，敞开的衣襟与撩起的裙摆反倒为他增添了一丝超越年龄的放荡的妩媚。他兢兢业业地服务着哥哥们，带着像平日里追求满分完成作业的劲头，喉间发出小兽物般满足的呼噜声，全身都散发着矛盾而天真的魅惑。他们看着他长大，从雪白襁褓里小小软软的一团、到当下横陈在书房书桌上的美丽少年，上下同时承受着成熟男人阴茎的样子让人血脉偾张，他已经不再只是他们的小小男孩了。

”操，Brian！“Wesley强忍住涌上的快感低吼，”你太棒了，不能让那个死变态占有你这么美味的样子。“而Charles沉重而急促地喘息着，失控般地加快了速度，撞进Brian的力度让结实的红木书桌都要微微摇晃。Wesley恋恋不舍地从Brian湿热的口中抽出身来，目不转睛地盯着他这个世界上最爱的两人在理智边缘上近乎疯狂的交媾，稳固而用力地撸动着手中坚硬无比的欲望。

“是的，就是这样……教授……Charles，哥哥！谢谢、求你了！谢谢你……我是你们的、让我成为你们的，哥哥！”在情欲浪尖的颠簸里，Brian狂喜而迷乱地呼喊着，失神的蓝眼睛不由自主地搜寻着哥哥们的方向。接下来的一秒，他的膝盖被霸道地操控着弯曲贴至他的肩膀，Charles用力压在他的身上，与他额头相抵，他们的汗水、呼吸与呻吟混沌地模糊在了一起。突如其来的高潮像烟花一样炸开，在Brian的眼前闪过一抹炫目的白光与花火，当炽热的精液填满了他的甬道时，更多飞溅的白浊湿热地洒落在他和Charles两人相贴的脸上。他们在余韵中紧紧拥抱，意乱情迷地亲吻舔舐着对方的脸颊，口鼻间满是浓郁的情欲气息。在极致快感涂抹出的意识的黑暗里，他们的头顶传来了Wesley悠悠道来而充斥欲望的声音：

“安心，Brian，哥哥们也想要你。”

\----

他们一同躺在Brian铺着天蓝色床单的床上，这是他从初中至今的房间，依旧堆满了这些年来累积的书籍和笔记本。当哥哥们远在他乡，在被继父和母亲遗弃在寄宿学校那段黑暗的回忆里，他曾经是个只有书本作伴的寂寞的孩子。但Charles和Wesley一道重新出现在了他的眼前，将他再度拥入怀中，他从此便不再孤独。当时的每个人都深信不疑，他们今后将会永远地在一起，带着对彼此刻骨入髓的爱，从此再不会有分离。

此刻的三人除去了全部的衣物，毫无保留地赤身相待，镜面映射般的几乎相同胴体层叠紧贴，绞结成密不可分的纠缠。他们来自于同一条血脉，同一处起源，分享着共同的命运。他们独立的灵魂闪耀着各异的光芒，但只有在一起时才会真正感觉完整，一道支撑起他们共同呼吸生存的小小宇宙。这仿佛是三人共处时最自然的状态，是宿命里所有追寻的终极，这感觉只属于他们彼此，如此圆满、再无他求。

Brian匍匐在Charles的胸口激动地啜泣着，两根粗重的欲望同时沉沉地撑开了他，将他牢牢地固定在哥哥们的怀抱之间。这感觉那么满、那么火热，全身都绷紧到不可思议的程度。如果他是一个容器，那所有的感官与知觉现在都已经全部溢出了他，没顶的神识让Brian无法思考，只能循从最原始意志的操纵。他想快乐地啜泣、或是感激地痛哭，却觉得前所未有地安全，而这就是他所需求的一切。

Wesley粗糙的手掌温热地覆上Brian的手背，将布满薄茧的手指缓缓插入他柔嫩的指缝中。而Charles也将圆润白皙的手指插入Brian的另一只手掌，温柔而坚定地约他共握成拳。他们各自倾向Brian两旁的侧脸，同时吻上他滚烫的脸颊，重叠的声音像宿命冥冥的预言，重述着他们之间所共享的永恒的许诺。

“我们本应就是一体的。”

“我、我爱你们，哥哥。” 

“我们也爱你，Brian。” 

END

  


====  
  
**课后的小剧场1**  
1.  
Charles和Wesley轻手轻脚地退出Brian的房间。在仔细清洗去这漫长夜晚的狼藉之后，他们为Brian换上柔软的睡衣，将在浴室里就瘫软在他们怀中的少年安置到床上。他迷迷糊糊地接受了哥哥们的晚安吻，几乎马上就沉入了梦乡。Charles向弟弟安宁的睡颜最后看了一眼，小心地掩上了门。“他今天真是累坏了，”他怜爱却忧虑地对静候他的Wesley说，“但我有点担心……Wesley，你说即使Brian在这个年轻人的年纪……他是不是有点饥渴？”  
Wesley不怀好意地撇嘴：”这又是谁的错呢？“  
Charles打开Wesley在自己腰间游移的手，同样调侃地回应着：”受诅咒的遗传？“  
Wesley：otjafsgfjlasrfjamekeugahs（内心滚键盘的声音）  
Charles：”我知道你想暗示我说什么。但Brian已经道过歉了。你既然今天还想上我的床，就不要再提这件事。“  
一直看不惯弟弟男友的Wesley，今天有了更多的理由想要干掉他。

2.  
两只转战到了Charles房间里，窝在Charles软软绒绒的藏蓝色毛毯下面。  
Wesley：”查查，要不什么时候你也试试穿裙子吧( 0 v-）你一定会很可爱的。“  
Charles：”凭什么只有我（0 ~0）"  
Wesley：“哦，那我也可以配合你呀。我完全可以穿苏格兰裙操你，这太方便了，不需要穿内裤的话，我只要撩起来就可以——”  
为了让脑洞大开的弟弟快速闭嘴并放弃深入这个糟糕的念头，Charles只好用一个吻来堵上他的嘴。  
也许这并不是个太糟的念头。

3.  
Brian: “Brandon，我哥哥Wesley说上次见面吓到了你，他很抱歉。”  
Brandon：=L=  
Brian：“Wesley还说了，他听说你喜欢跑步，他好奇你会不会对其他的健身项目感兴趣。他愿意做你的健身陪练来赔礼。”  
Brandon：“什么健身项目？”  
Brian：“纽约现在流行自由搏击(kickboxing)的课程？他还说了，你要是对拳击摔跤啊其他的感兴趣，他也擅长。Wesley很厉害的！”  
在Brandon的脑内，平生前所未有、难以置信地第一次闪过了私奔的全盘构想。

4.  
“谢了，Brian。”Sean接过Brian递来的代做的生物作业，没有放进书包，却直愣愣地凝视着Brian的脸。满脸羞红的少年慌忙地将围巾拉高，可他明察秋毫的同学已经梦幻般地开口了，  
“你的daddy，啊不，叔叔的牙口真好。”  
“我会帮你数学、生物、物理、化学的期末复习。”Brian弱弱地悄声恳求，红发少年俏皮地一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“Brian，就知道你够哥们！放心，我绝不会告诉Jubilee她们的。”  
Brian羞赧而无奈地低下头去，脖子上爱的印迹得让他在这两天里格外小心，托谁的福呢？这可不只是那位“叔叔”。

5.  
依旧满怀着对周三晚上的歉意，Brandon在周六的约会时带Brian去了新开的甜品店。  
他们在精美小巧的圆桌两边坐下，Brian将将要把第一勺蛋糕送入口中时，后颈感受到了仿佛针扎一般尖锐的凝视。  
他下意识地回头，看见了几张桌子开外的两位哥哥。Wesley墨镜下的目光依旧锋利地可以杀人，而Charles端庄地向Brandon轻轻颔首、微笑示意。他们面前摆着已经吃了一半的栗子千层蛋糕和草莓轻乳酪蛋糕，同时少不了Wesley赖以为生的咖啡，和Charles无法割舍的伯爵茶。哎，他们在落座的时候怎么就没注意到哥哥们的存在呢？  
“我们还是打包带走吧。”Brian颤抖地转过身来，忧虑地看着Brandon说，后者依旧在Wesley肃杀的视线下，处在不知道该如何是好的石化状态。  
但他们最终在Brandon的公寓里从对方身上把蛋糕舔着吃掉了，两个人都很愉快。

\----  
这窝兄弟们的基调俨然基本成了“在外各玩各的，在家相亲相爱”（捂脸）但美好而纯粹的兄弟之情难道不是格外有爱吗？（歪理  
所有的男友日后都得面对自己无论怎样都无法超越三兄弟的羁绊这个事实吧……  
我想等一切安定后，如果有一天他们都聚在一起时，男友团面面相觑时内心的纠结一定会很丰富吧XD  
话说有人问Wesley会花落谁家，于是我就搞了这个刺客组的拉郎段子。是的= w=是Wesley和法鲨刺客信条的拉郎，这组的武力值太高啦~

** 课后的小剧场2：刺客 **

”烟？“

房间里依旧弥漫着一场激情后暧昧黏腻的气息，Wesley靠在枕上，懒散地点了点头。身形高大的男人侧过身来，把一根烟夹入Wesley的指间。他健壮的小臂肌肉虬结，宽大的手掌唯独缺了无名指。他用另一只手打着火机，Wesley向他凑过脸去，在香烟点着的瞬时深吸了一口，悠悠地随着叹息吐出烟气来。

”怎么？“男人盯着他皱起的眉头笑了，眼角挤起细微的纹路，却让他沧桑的脸庞略显柔缓，”今天你都没和我打上几个来回去争上位，现在郁闷了？“

”闭嘴，Callum。“Wesley咬着烟嘴看向天花板，”我今天在气头上，懒得和你争。“

”任务？“男人炫耀地吐出一个完整的烟圈，向Wesley投去疑问的一瞥。

”我可没有什么见鬼圣殿的狗链拴在脖子上。“Wesley咬牙切齿地说，”不过，要是有任务能让我刺杀了我弟弟天杀的男友就好了。“

”哦？“男人好奇地扬起眉毛，”你不想脏了手的话，我可以帮你做掉他。“他转头看向床头的电子钟，微微斟酌，”嗯……在我去下一个任务之前，这位天杀的男友还有32小时的时间可以交代后事。“

”要是刺杀能解决一切就好了。“Wesley无比讽刺地说，他把烟再次举到嘴边，一口气狠狠嗦掉剩下的半根，将烟头按熄在床头柜上的匕首上，”Brian会哭的，真是伤脑筋。喂，你要是帮我的话，你想从我这得到什么代价？“

”一个人情。“同为刺客的男人粗糙的手指覆上Wesley短圆的手掌，轻轻摩挲着他指节上因握枪生成的薄茧，”或是教我让子弹转弯如何？“

”好好好，你先得把枪筒塞进袖筒里，然后再多轰下几根指头来。“Wesley愤愤地说，转头对上床伴深邃而蕴藏危险的灰绿眼睛，”你这次又得回意大利？“

”法国。“身经百战的刺客调笑着，”你想要巴黎圣母院的明信片吗？“

”你那该死的组织真他妈的国际化。“Wesley嘟起嘴来。

”Wesley，你本来也可如此。你完全可以和我搭档。“男人的脸向Wesley凑近了一点，他的目光冷静而沉着，”但你从兄弟会一走了之后，就回到了——“

”闭嘴。谁要和你搭档了。“Wesley狠狠地瞪了回去，”你哪有我的兄弟们可爱，有点自知之明吧。“

被抨击的刺客自嘲地笑了，他垂目吸了一口烟，随即俯下身来，抬起孩子般依旧赌气地嘟着嘴唇的杀手精巧光滑的下颚，用舌尖划开那双丰润的唇瓣，将烟气渡进他的口中。而Wesley毫不客气地拽着他的头发将两人分开，把烟全部吐回男人的脸上，咧出一个狡黠饱满的笑容。

”你他妈快点再来操我。“Wesley嚣张声势地下达命令，”不然我一闲下来就会想去刺杀拐走Brian的变态大叔，你得把他操出我的脑子。“

刺客顺从地再度吻上了杀手，如同凡人臣服于命运。苍白的床单映衬着两人身体上纵横层累的伤痕，在死神的时钟指针还未追及的当下，他们如同搏杀的对手、或纠缠的情人般再度交缠在了一起。

END


	7. Charles' Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2W5字Wesley/Charles骨科水仙PWP预警
> 
> 一系列的家庭变故后，Charles在牛津的酒吧里遇到了一个火辣的陌生男人，勾起的往事全部指向他最亲爱的弟弟Wesley，即使Charles认为自己已经永远失去了他。家就在他们兄弟彼此所在的地方，Charles该如何与他亲爱的弟弟们重新团聚呢？
> 
> 【Warning】荡查高亮预警，419，乱伦，casual/open relationship

一双嘴唇，一双火热的手掌，但这还不够，他需要更多。漫涨到要将他淹没的感官，搅缠时要融化他的热度，Charles想要它们。他深深需要这一切，可这依旧远远不够，如将其与那终极而永恒的空虚相比。那失去踪迹的人在他的心上留下了其身影形状的豁口，使他迫切地想要陪伴。既然他是Xavier家的长子，陪伴便可来得容易些——形形色色的人在他身边来来去去，他们美丽、聪慧、或富有，觊觎着他或他的家族所意味的利好，与Charles在牛津打滑的卵石小径上来来回回地消磨些平淡、闲适或怡人的短暂时光。但渐深的夜色总要残忍地昭示着另一个无可逃避、无所期许的明日的来临。每当Charles孤身裹着睡袍、蜷缩在狭小公寓的旧沙发上，就会愈发明晰地意识到，只要不出门去做些什么、封住通向过去记忆的甬道，关于那个人的回忆就会哗啦啦地涌出来。他有过一个男人、很多个男人、有时候他也不在乎更多的人一起，但肉体上再满胀的充实也无法填补他心上的缺口，那空虚怕是永远无法被填满了。那不再归来的人是对Charles如此独特的存在，谁都代替不了 **他** 。

即使过了午夜，周五夜晚的酒吧依旧人声鼎沸，小城的居民与莘莘学子们混杂一处，寻求着在由书卷、论文与试管构造的理智高墙之外的消遣。醺醺然的人群身体的热度与高度酒精一同在窄小的房间里蒸腾着。怕是与牛津考生的舞弊史同样古老的吧台散发着陈年木头阴湿的霉味，夹杂着品脱杯缘泼洒出的啤酒麦香，连空气都变得随意而黏腻。在数不清几指高的威士忌纯饮之后，Charles正倚着吧台，勉力维持着作为直立人种最基本的尊严，在这熏热的氛围中晕乎乎地偏过脸去，任立在他身侧的男人不太安分地吻着他。

他较他来说太高了些，仰着头接吻的姿势总不如与身形相仿的人来得自然，粗糙的大手卡在他的下颚上带来生硬的酸痛，这估计又会是一个在床上以强势的姿态来证实男性自尊心的自私情人。Charles懒散地回应着，他讨厌胡茬，讨厌金毛猎犬般到处乱舔的胡乱吻技，讨厌自以为是的男性主义，但现在他可以将就着忍受一下。即使那双唇的颜色不够红润丰满，脸颊的摩擦亦不如记忆里的光洁细腻，他只需要当下的温存，只要使他能与这冷酷的现实有一时的疏离也好——

“你真是个欠操的小婊子——”男人粗重地喘息着，双手下流地在Charles的腰臀上流连。Charles迷离地眯起双眼，静候着接下来更为露骨的说辞与邀约。但吧台边的人群攒动，他踉跄着给刚挤到他身边的男人让了步——多年的家教使然，Charles再醉也会保持礼貌——收到的评论却满是嘲讽：

“你就让这么一双破嘴亲你吗？”

“不然呢？我还能将就一下。”Charles醉醺醺地寻找声音的来源，“如果你的吻技更好的话，你想换自己来亲我吗？”

“喂，你小子——”被无礼评判与忽视的男人轻蔑地俯视着比他矮小的干扰者，不耐烦地伸手推去，却被他稳稳地截住了手腕。他手上的力气和他的身形毫不相称，轻松地拧转就换来了男人吃痛的哭嚎。“你别想碰他。”他上前一步，将Charles挡在身后，一把甩回男人哆嗦的手臂，“现在快滚。”

看着吻技不佳的怂包头也不回地逃离了吧台，Charles哈哈大笑。“我今晚的英雄，多亏你把我从这灾难的吻里解救出来。”他覆上他撑在吧台上的手，轻佻地摩挲着他指间的硬茧，“既然你想保证我得到理所应得的亲吻，那就来吧。”

Charles闭上眼睛、双唇微启，前倾到能感受到对方鼻息热度的距离，期待着一个更好、更热烈的亲吻，但那迟迟没有降临。他不满地嘟嘴皱眉，无情的陌生人却反手扣住了他的小臂，力度之大远远超过了酒吧寻欢的礼节中占有欲的分寸。Charles不情愿地睁开眼睛，他迷蒙的醉眼有些读不清对方的表情，只能分辨出嘴角一丝戏谑的弧度，带着无比熟悉的气息。“你长得真像我弟弟，快来抱我。”他妩媚地呢喃道，向来者靠得更近了，试图将自己的头枕上他宽厚而结实的肩。

“这就是你思念弟弟的方式吗？”男人不满地揶揄着，强硬地掰着他的肩膀让两人面对面。他手上的力气那么大，让Charles忍不住呜咽出声，“碰碰我。”他柔声恳求着，撇头不忍去看那与记忆模糊重合的脸，“反正我已经永远失去他了。这太痛苦了，快碰我，我受不了。”

也许是他眼角落下的一滴泪水起了作用(多少床伴都喜爱他被操哭后湿润的蓝眼睛啊)，骑士般的神秘来客揽过了Charles的腰肢，冲动地压上他的唇瓣，却在最初的碰触时掠过一丝迟疑的颤栗。Charles的双臂恋恋地攀上他坚实的背肌，舌尖轻柔地划过他的唇缝，送去湿润轻佻的邀请，而他立刻就顺势回吻了他，这让Charles激动地想要啜泣——这是一个他梦寐以求的、满载欲望的、可以暂缓空虚与干渴的热吻。男人一手捧起他的脸颊，又重又狠地吻他，细细舔舐过口腔内的每一寸，不落下一颗贝齿。唇舌间如此细致而焦灼的搜寻仿佛在确定着什么的存在，像是想要弥补当他们不在接吻时所失落的时光。Charles顺从地回应着，迷恋地品尝着对方令人无比眷恋的、似曾相识的气息。然后那个吻就忽然变得霸道起来，他的舌头柔软而强硬地纠缠着Charles的，一如当年的小男孩死缠着兄长时的固执。此间升腾起久违的亲密感让Charles飘飘欲仙，他今夜决不会放过这个吻技绝佳的男人——或许他的吻技尚可，但全都是Charles喜欢的方式——Charles贴在对方完美胸肌上的手带上了适当的力度，沿着他坚硬的腹肌缓缓滑下，最终停在已然半硬的下体上，开始轻浮而挑逗地摸索着。出乎意料地，男人猛地擒住了Charles的手腕，制止了他的动作。随之猝然断开的吻使他不满地呜咽，“好棒！不要停……”

Charles试图挣扎着将自己的唇再度贴上男人的，可后者却抗拒地箍住他的手，与他保持着距离。这不公平，刚才他们明明那么火辣，Charles低下头去，用委屈的狗狗眼看向他，这一招总是能奏效的。但这个人真是该死地不解风情，他抬起一只手来，在Charles眼前摇晃：“Charles，你太醉了吧。这是几根手指？”

Charles认真地眨了眨眼睛，努力想辨认出眼前晃晃悠悠的重影。这是三根还是四根来着？他烦躁地伸手去握住那些数不清的手指，勉力往男人眼睛的大致方向抛去一个媚眼，不耐烦地说：“不管这是几根手指，你大可把它们都用上，来对我做一些下流的事情吧。”他缓慢地舔过下唇，试图让湿润饱满的红唇给自己增加一点砝码。这双美丽而淫荡的嘴曾为Charles捕获了不少床伴，但面前的男人和他一贯寻欢的对象们太过不同，他的关注既关切又疏离，久经情场的他也有些不确定了。

“你就那么想要酒吧里随便什么野男人的老二吗？”男人咬牙切齿地一把攥住他的手腕，将他拖离吧台。哦，他的红唇攻势得逞了吗？“Charles，我们回家！”

Charles心满意足地跳起来抱住了他，“我会让你不虚此行的！”他嘟囔出自己的地址，却还在嘴碎地抱怨着，“不要在公共场合吗？你真绅士，虽然我并不在乎你想在哪里做，但我的弟弟会为你骄傲的。” 

“Charles！”他缓慢严肃地念出他名字的语气听上去像是忍无可忍了，但是Charles却很开心，因为他终于可以借机靠在他坚实的肩膀上了。他用鼻子轻轻蹭着男人的脖颈，呼吸着他略带火药味辛辣的温暖气息，换来了一声宠溺的叹息和收紧的拥抱。“Charles，我们回家。”男人的声音稍息和缓，沉稳的声线仿佛预言般的咒语，给予的期许是如此安定与温情。他几乎可以信以为真。

====THEN====

家？

对Charles来说，这是个无比讽刺的字眼。地理上来说，他的家在纽约的西彻斯特郡，是一幢规模宏大的府邸，骑着脚踏车绕花园一周也要半个小时。社会功能上来说，将他和同胞弟弟一手带大的管家太太并不是家人，只是位佣人罢了。他出身社交名流的母亲像是一只管生不管养的杜鹃，如果考虑她因担忧上千美元的丝绸礼服上出现褶皱、从而拒绝拥抱儿子们的事实，还是将她比作一只不善生养的七彩的胡锦鸟吧。在他年少时，因实验室爆炸事故而早逝的父亲还曾与他分享过一些美好时光。Charles不曾忘记，当抱着自己第一本遗传学的书册提出疑问时，父亲脸上自豪的笑容，或是当他指着家中的藏品向儿子们讲述希腊神话时，鲁本斯的画幅上流动着的金色光晕。但Brian Xavier对妻子的爱仿佛远胜过他的孩子，在运作庞大的家族产业与核物理的研究之余，他陪着她飞去世界各地风韵各异的城市，追逐着全球艺术市场每一季的拍卖与展览，为她衷情的珍品一振千金。层出的社交季仿佛没有停歇，Charles亦过早地适应了父母的缺席。而空旷无主的大宅不那么清冷的唯一原由，只是因为他和Wesley总在一起。

这么想来，直到他16岁离家、远赴牛津的大学生涯，他和Wesley未曾分开过。他们分享着同一血脉和呼吸的亲密从同一个子宫起延续了许多年，从记事起，他的生命便总是与Wesley共享的。小男孩的他们穿着同样的藏蓝背带短裤，手牵手跳过花园的矮灌木、去园林里的小溪边捞蝌蚪。等再长大一些，便是Charles想出一些歪主意、Wesley挺身去干扰神经质的管家太太，两人一道逃离冗长的礼仪课，好在他们最喜欢的树梢闲坐直至日落。在大宅数不清的房间里捉迷藏、裹着一条毛毯看电影却双双睡倒在沙发上、在父母缺席的生日一齐吹熄蛋糕蜡烛……他们在幽静的Xavier府中共同消磨着日复一日，平淡却从不枯燥。无论快乐、寂寞或伤心，一切就总是他们两个。

即使他和Wesley的精神各自长成了不同的形貌，他们日渐分离的成长道路也不曾将彼此离间。他偏好与书本为伴，小小年纪就像个古板的学究一样能在图书馆呆上一天。而Wesley热爱室外的阳光，总是带着运动后的一身汗水将他扑进怀里，在听他谈论超前的学业内容后大大咧咧地不以为然。Charles心思缜密，Wesley固执率真，可他们从未觉得两人的不同带来了什么隔阂，当Xavier兄弟在一起时，他们便是对方互补的完整。

这默契支撑着他们彼此的陪伴，如同掌心与手背般理所当然，他们之间的传统亦不曾因岁月而更改。面对挑高的套房与国王式的四柱床，在这奢侈宽敞空间里的小小少年们，感到的却多是寂寞与清冷。当没有父母的睡前故事驱逐噩梦，他们相拥着、共同抵抗着童年想象中藏在阴影里的怪物，还有每个孤独长夜的寒意与黑暗。即使在佣人们开始异议后，那固执的少年依旧在入夜后，轻手轻脚地摸索进他的卧室里，搂住他时怀抱的温暖一如既往地顺理成章。

这个家庭的漫漫长夜在父亲的离世后变得更加漫长了。本已缺席的母亲突然意识到了这座大宅里游荡的空虚，以酗酒逃避现实的她愈发忽略了儿子们。习惯了受人照料，她飞速改嫁给了父亲的财产代理人，而后者对她的艺术收藏与不动产的兴趣却远胜于她的美貌，Xavier家便彻底地支离破碎了。那时他的弟弟Brian已经蹒跚学步，亦步亦趋地缠着他和Wesley，还不能理解为什么父亲这次的旅行如此漫长。如果他们所分享的命运受到相同的诅咒，那共同的痛苦便是将三兄弟紧密相连的纽带。如果没有彼此，那被黑暗笼罩的成长历程里是否还能所有光亮？他曾经拥有无比美丽而温暖的兄弟之情，如果命运无从更改，那Charles也别无他求。

Charles不知道他们兄弟之间的关系是怎样变化的。他们在一起的时间那么长，长到一些事情就像冻土层里的种子，在不知不觉中顽强而缓慢地生发着，在某天抽芽时破开地壳，结局仿佛在经久之前已然注定。但无论他们长成了怎样的大人，与之前大宅里相拥取暖的三个男孩相比有了怎样的变化，他们的某种共识是始终如一的——

家就在他的兄弟所在的地方。

====PRESENT====

“Charles，这就是你的家？”

嘲讽的语调与门栓生涩的吱呀声同时响起，Charles勉力撑开眼睛——在的士上，他几乎就要在男人温暖的胸口睡过去了，这在今夜的大圆满结局发生之前可不行——任强壮的来者将他扛进自己的公寓。首次踏入私人领域的男人不满地来回张望，担忧的视线掠过这简陋的一室公寓里溢出茶杯和碗碟的厨房水池、堆满书籍和零散纸张的书桌、和其后枕席凌乱的床铺，停在了剥离的墙纸和用胶带糊了一角的窗玻璃上。

“你是怎么活在这间破房子里的？”

”我和那些公学出身的访客说，所居陋室有助于哲学思考，他们总是会不谙世事地信以为真的。”Charles骄傲地回应着，全部兴趣集中在用手掌描绘着男人T恤下胸肌起伏的线条。

“你难道不是个Xavier家的人吗？”他攥住Charles不安分的手腕，苦笑着说，“你还是那个对丝绸睡袍和床单支数有着执念的小少爷吗？”

“啊，你是想看我穿丝绸睡袍的样子吗？那我得先从这身行头里出来……”Charles甩脱男人的手，以无比熟练的速率解开着自己的衬衫。他一边从上衣里挣扎，一边将男人步步紧逼地推离门口，“如果你以为我是个Xavier，很抱歉，我这可没什么值钱的东西。不过润滑和套子管够。”

男人在Charles几乎要将他撞得跌入床铺前稳住了他，Charles愁苦地看着他们和床笫间近在咫尺、却仿佛难以逾越的距离，讨好地搂上他紧实的腰肢，圆润的手指在他流畅的腰线上打着圆圈：“你既然都来这里了，你还在等什么？我吸过你后包你欲火高涨，这样如何？”

“那你知道要操你的人是谁吗？”面对此等勾人的提议，对面的人却异常严肃地抓住他挑逗的双手，摆出一副正式谈话的姿态，“我是谁，Charles？”

“长得像我弟弟的陌生人，”Charles欢快利落地回答，“ 今夜会把我脑子操出来的家伙。”他干脆地在男人身前跪下， 仍被禁锢的双手妥协地贴上了他的裤缝，将脸贴近男人的下体时憧憬地抬头。

“你就这么饥渴吗，Charles？！”他听上去有些气急败坏了。

“你话怎么这么多？”Charles也有点丧失耐心了，不满地嘟起肉感的双唇，“你为什么还不上我？”他的表情带着天真而纯粹的忧伤，像个得不到糖果的小男孩一样无比委屈，这让男人心痛地皱起了眉头。

“Brian看到你这样会怎么想？”

“Brian？我有个弟弟也叫Brian，他可是个小甜心，不过我现在没脸去见他。”Charles失落地垂下眼睫，却依旧不屈不饶地用滚烫的脸颊蹭着男人胯间鼓起的一包，“求你让我吸你吧，我不要再想这些事情了。”

“你现在的样子像个自甘下贱的小荡货。”男人咬牙切齿地忍受着Charles的竭力诱惑——他可怜的手腕怕是要留下一圈淤青了，“你就这么想让我操你吗？为了让我答应，你是不是什么都愿意做？”

“你是找对人了，我什么都能为你做。是的，今天我要定了你。”Charles淫荡地舔过自己的下唇，“就因为你长得像我弟弟，你能得到vip服务。”

他听到了男人沉重的呼吸声，禁锢住他有力的手掌骤然松开，暴躁地扯开腰带与拉链。坚硬的阴茎打在Charles脸上啪得一声，勾出了他餍足的呻吟。他试图去将那火热的欲望衔入口中，却被男人攥住了额发，制止了他的渴求，“那就做些你曾经羞于尝试的事情吧。”他的声音因愤怒而喑哑，“吸我，同时给自己扩张。”

“这有什么难的，你看着好了。”Charles自信地宣示着，他下颚微微后点，好让自己湿润而热切的眼神从低垂的长睫下投射出去，虽然头顶男人的脸在他的眼里只是一番叠影，但他知道他在专注地看着。在一手拉低自己裤子的同时，他将另一手的两指并拢，将它们压上自己丰腴的下唇，缓缓地含入口中直至指根，模仿着性交的动作反复抽插着，同时维持着望向男人的焦灼视线。他满意地听见在头顶的呼吸声愈发急促，方才将足够湿润的手指探向身后，前倾含入了男人昂扬的阴茎的前端——两人同时发出了模糊的喉音。这感觉太好了，Charles一整夜的求索终于得到了应诺。他感激地舔过整个柱身，把它弄得又泥泞又饥渴，在它迫不及待地侵入他的口腔时收紧双颊，换来欲望的主人难耐的低吼。他尝起来干净而温暖，和记忆里的感觉如此相似，可是那时的他还没有这么多藏在袖口里的花招——这感觉也只怕是他不惜一切地为重温弟弟的温暖所虚构的，自欺欺人就好。

男人有力的手固定住了Charles的两侧鬓角，开始粗暴地掌控着节奏，顶进他嘴里的韵律与其说是饥渴，更像是一种惩罚，但粗硬的阴茎反复撞进细窄咽喉略带不适的充实感只能让他心存感激。Charles紧紧地闭上眼睛，将自己沉浸于此刻男人浓重的气息中，亦不曾忽视了手上的动作。他想为他好好准备——他难得有与弟弟极为相像之人亲热的良机，如果这是他唯一一次欺骗自己的机会，纵使他深知在一夜欢好之后，自己要再度品尝失去的痛苦，他也不忍放弃。痛苦于他已经成为了习惯，不是吗？现在他只想要他，只要能再一次得到他的怀抱，Charles可以付出任何代价。

这是多么讽刺啊。他废寝忘食地推进研究、在夜幕低垂后声色犬马，只为避免不去重温有关那人的重重回忆。可偶遇的熟悉的陌生人却勾起了他压抑已久的冲动，他终归无法摆脱。

====THEN====

这是寒假初始时一个安适如常的清晨，阳光还未撕开织毯窗帘的遮掩，充足的暖气让人舒服地不想起身，这本是饱经期末折磨的学子弥补连夜复习的懒散早晨——

“嘘——”

Charles吃痛地倒抽一口凉气，不情愿地睁开双眼。他一把扯开绒毯，虚弱地瞪向底下顽皮地仰视着他的Wesley。在他胡搅蛮缠的弟弟面前，本来就容易妥协的兄长威严在此间更是一败涂地，尤其是当他的老二正被Wesley含在嘴里的时候。

“早上好，哥哥~”Wesley湛蓝的大眼睛里满是跃跃欲试的闪光。在哥哥的怒视中，他不以为然地在手中的阴茎上又舔了长长的一道，换来了Charles一声失控的呻吟，“既然你已经‘起来’了，让我们来找点乐子吧。”

“我昨天就不该答应你做手活——”Charles气喘吁吁地抗议着，害羞地将脸庞埋在掌心，“我们再打、打出来就好了。Wes，你不需要……”

“是你疑惑究竟是喜欢男人还是女人的，Charles。我这不是在帮你实验证明嘛。”Wesley嘟起嘴唇，“既然你对姑娘不敢兴趣，如果我不帮你发掘出一点偏好，你就要去当个神父了。”

Charles盯着Wesley诚挚满满的蓝眼睛，再度哑口无言。他几度开口，最终说出口的话却是：“你知道怎么做吗？”

“哦，Charles，不是人人都像你，像个老学究一样总要先做调研。”Wesley坏心地撸动着哥哥的敏感部位，不顾Charles难抑的扭动，“不就是口活嘛，相信我的直觉啦。”

“Wesley——”Charles满脸通红，已然无法阻挡过度热情的同胞弟弟将自己的欲望再度含入口中。少年湿热的体温包裹住他，让他无助地啜泣着，但这只是鼓励了Wesley更为多样的探索。他的舌尖划过Charles过分敏感的前端，舌面反复拍打顶端的细缝，在听到哥哥愈发高昂的哭喊后整根含入，用力地吮吸着。未被包裹好的牙齿不时引起Charles的痛呼，但Wesley仿佛继承了Charles学习时的劲头，努力尝试着不再去碰伤哥哥，Charles的阴茎很快就在他的唇舌间进出得愈发顺畅。初尝情事的少年已经被这一泓醉人的湿热烧得迷迷糊糊，他无力地绞紧身下的床单、试图将自己从这荒谬的实验中抽身一毫时，Wesley便反驳式地将他吞咽得更为深入。他与兄长几乎同样白皙的脸庞因被抑制的呼吸泛起了浓重的红晕，仿佛他也一同在这混乱的尝试里不禁地兴奋着。在他热情洋溢地尝试着给哥哥第一次深喉时，Charles尖叫着射在了Wesley的嘴里。自满的少年得意地抬起头来，用手背抹去嘴角飞溅的白浊，俏皮地向自责地蜷缩起来的哥哥挤眉弄眼，在没有得到所期待的赏识与回应后，不满地压上Charles的身体，执拗地掰开他封在羞红脸庞前的双臂。

“Wesley……”Charles柔声喃喃，试图安抚弟弟失落的神色，声线却满是力竭后的气声，“你竟然……”

“我一直挺好奇的。”Wesley满不在乎地撇嘴。他倾身向前，吻上了Charles的唇瓣。后者依旧沉浸在释放后的无力中，无比顺从地接纳了弟弟的吻，从他的唇舌间品尝到舌尖上流连的气息，“再说了，你尝起来不算坏。竟然是这个味道。”

“还是苦的。”Charles不满地皱了皱眉，而Wesley却哈哈笑了。他翻身侧躺在了哥哥身边，满怀期待且 志骄意满 地问着：

”所以，Charles，感觉如何？”

“我、我不讨厌……”Charles下意识地想把涨红的脸蛋埋进枕头里，却被弟弟双手捧起脸颊的动作制止了。它们强迫他对上弟弟表现力极佳的蓝眼睛，那里的神情像英国多变的春日般突然笼上了一曾阴云：

“哇，我是你最最亲爱的弟弟，你只是‘不讨厌’吗？”

“闭嘴，Wesley。”Charles无奈地叹了口气，“我本来还想多睡一会的。”

“如果能轮到我也‘晨练’之后的话，我就能陪你多睡一会。”Wesley厚颜不惭地调侃着，拇指留恋地摩挲着Charles滚烫的脸颊，“你想为我也做这个吗，哥哥？”

记忆的结尾是Charles心甘情愿地埋下身去，含入弟弟挺立炙热的阴茎。他最后射在了他的脸上——他们从昨日书房里关于性向的羞怯谈话，引申到第一次交替地打了手枪，今日就无比顺畅地轮到了下一垒的行动。这感觉既轻松又自然，既然他们兄弟间总是毫无保留地分享着秘密，帮助彼此对性向的试探便在乎情理之中，就像父亲教导Charles作为长兄、要照顾好弟弟们的理所当然。在他还未将这此间的原由商榷入微时，他已经不知不觉地沉沦得太深了。这并不像16岁便上了牛津、以全A的成绩度过第一个学期的自己一贯行事的风格。

也许这都和Wesley有关。

====PRESENT====

随着阴茎在火热的红唇间粗暴地出入，男人难捱地低声呻吟，目不转睛地盯着Charles的每一个动作。为了回应他的关注，Charles出其不意地给了他一个深喉，同时手指深深地没入自己的后穴，挖掘旋转的动作带出滋滋的水声。但男人近乎失控的低吼中，惊异却仿佛压过了性欲：“操你的，Charles！你这个样子真淫荡……”

“那你喜欢吗？”年轻的博士生一脸天真地抬起头来，嘴边晶亮的液体还昭示着方才的狼藉，诚恳的派头却像在问询实践报告的评分，“你想来帮帮我吗？润滑剂在床头左边的柜子里，我在床上还能做得更好。” 

“那就滚上床去。”男人怒吼着把Charles从地板上拉起，将他推搡着扔进床垫，几下扯光已然松松垮垮地挂在他身上的衬衫裤子，之后却一反当前的粗暴，心疼地细细抚摸过那白皙完美的肌肤下支棱突兀的肋骨。年少放荡的牛津学子此时乖巧地栖在枕上，眼睫半阖，温顺地向陌生来客展露着他清瘦的身体。他在公寓昏黄的照明下美丽非常，却也满载疲惫，仿佛某些东西已经过早地耗尽了他的部分生机，他才转向夜晚的过客，企图从他们身上追逐弥补所失去的一角。

男人对着面前的胴体轻轻叹息。他向床头空了大半的润滑剂，在掌间搓热后，方才在Charles已经略显松动的后穴探入一指。Charles难耐地扭了扭腰肢，向跪在他腿间的男人翻了个白眼：“嗨，猛男，你再大我都吃的下，但多几根手指对我们都好。你再不进来，我就要睡过去了。”

不再隐忍的来者眉头紧锁地吻上了他，仿佛想要堵住与那双美丽的唇瓣毫不相称的自贬之言。他沉醉而痴迷地品尝着Charles的气息，再将细碎的吻沿着他优雅的脖颈点下，顽皮地舐咬上光洁突出的锁骨，惹得Charles低声轻笑——当回到这间陋室后，他还未曾如此轻松愉悦过。男人爱怜地抬头向欣然绽颜的Charles望去，却对上了一双神色迷离的魅惑眼眸。

“你喜欢怎么来？正位？背后？让我骑你？”寻欢若渴的青年再度饥渴地舔过殷红的唇瓣，那灵巧的舌尖还未完成巡回，便被男人重又含入口中。“安静，Charles。”他假意地示警着，留在他体内的手指开拓刮擦的动作却无比温柔，“天呐，我好想你。”

Charles无比自然地攀上他的脖颈，将两人的胸膛贴在一起，张开双腿好让男人在自己的身体中镶合得更加完美。他们唇齿交缠，分享着彼此的呼吸，他粗糙的手掌有力地撑在他细腻的大腿内侧，另一只手引导着一度苦苦寻觅着栖身之所的欲望，前往那同样渴盼已久的归宿。啊，他进来了，热热的、将他满满地撑开，他们的身体终于紧密结合在了一起，Charles觉得自己又完整了。

====THEN====

日暮渐深，少年焦躁不安地几番望向门外，在看到小径末尾出现的黑色影子时方才放下心来，将沉重的木门为来者推开。Wesley兴高采烈地跳下单车，从怀里掏出被黑色袋子包裹的物什，扔向忐忑的兄长。

“我搞来了！”他自豪地笑着，仍因剧烈的运动满脸红晕。傍晚大宅偏侧的仆人入口毫无人迹，但Charles依旧神情紧张。他掂量着手中的东西，略显踌躇地嘟囔：“我们……真的要这么做了吗？”

“可我们说好的，Charles！”Wesley不满地嘟嘴，“我专门骑了那么久的车去买的呢。”

“你出去了好久，你去哪儿了？”Charles疑惑地皱眉。

“我当然得骑远一点啊，被镇子上的人认出来怎么办。”Wesley拉扯着T恤的领口，整个人散发着少年活力的汗水气息，“我路过网球场的时候，还被该死的Cain拦了下来。他妈的，为什么高校橄榄球联赛没有夏季赛季？他不在家该多好，那就只有我们和Brian了。”

他们的继兄从不放过找三兄弟麻烦的机会，Charles担忧地关切着弟弟：“他有为难你吗？”

Wesley挑高眉毛：“他既然多管闲事地想问我去哪，我就和他说了，‘Cain，你要再多问一个字，我就把你的手腕拧下来’。”

“你打不过他的！”Charles气恼地说，“你犯不着去激怒他，Wesley！”

“一切为你，查查。”Wesley一言之信地安抚着哥哥，“只要是为了你和Brian，我就一定打得过他！”

Charles无奈地瞪向刚愎自用的弟弟，后者则亲昵地搭上了他的肩。两人一道悄声地溜回房间时，都压抑不住心头鹿撞。平平无常的黑色塑料袋仿佛是潘多拉的魔盒，打开时将释放的罪恶如此动人心弦，他们都还只是涉世未深的少年，对这蛊惑人心的企图无可抗拒。而当他们忠于坦诚相对、真正打开那来之不易的供给时，却也难逃临阵脱逃的念头。

“你没买套子！”Charles大惊失色，Wesley却不以为然地耸耸肩，“那样我就感受不到你了。我们都是第一次，你有什么好担心的。”

Charles支支吾吾，不好意思地偏过头去，“要不、我们……还是算了？”

“Charles，不要有心理负担！”Wesley讨好地亲吻哥哥的脸颊，“这只是我们对性向进一步的尝试，不是你自己决定的吗？既然我们是彼此最最亲近的人，这就只能是我们之间才能做的事。再说了，我们的身体差不多都一样，大不了你就当你在自渎好了。”

同胞弟弟厚颜不惭的言论直直为Charles白皙的脸蛋送去了一层浓重的红晕。话虽如此，自小以来，他们身量相当，容貌一致，直到青春期带来的身体变化才让两人的差异稍显端倪。热爱运动的Wesley较之总在书房的他愈发结实了起来，雀斑却还讽刺地少上许多。每当他看着弟弟的身体，就像面对着平行宇宙中自己的另一种可能，如果两个世界的他们合为一体，他们就能成为完美的集合。这想法使Charles害羞地想转过脸去、又忍不住不去看他，或向往地摸索着他火热的皮肤下渐渐成型的肌肉，这都和自己依旧苍白纤细的身体太不一样了。

而Wesley正在虔诚地膜拜着这具令Charles自感羞愧的身体，用游移遍布全身的亲吻与爱抚诠释着他对哥哥单薄精致的肉体的偏爱。当两人都在摸摸蹭蹭中兴致勃勃后，来之不易的润滑剂终于派上了用场。趁着Wesley撕开包装时，Charles羞赧地翻过身去，整个人背对着弟弟，涨红的脸深深地埋进枕间。他无比紧张地静候着第一次戳刺可能的痛楚，却在股间传来一阵潮湿的冷意时倒吸一口凉气。

“怎么这么冰——”Charles含糊的抱怨声被枕头吸收了大半，Wesley依旧忙不迭地把润滑涂在他入口的边缘，轻轻按压着紧绷的褶皱，挑起Charles无助的呻吟。他将自己火热的胸膛压上兄长微微颤抖的背脊，在他的耳边湿热地吹气：“转回来嘛，哥哥。我都听不到你了。”

“不要……”Charles继续固执地埋着脸当鸵鸟。对着弟弟双腿大开的姿势实在太过暴露，他从未做过如此令人羞耻的事。但行动力极强的Wesley已经开始一边掰着他的肩膀，一边用大腿顶着翻动他。“哥哥，你这么美。”他用恳求的狗狗眼看向羞怯不安的Charles，“这样我才能好好看着你嘛。”

Charles在Wesley的撒娇攻势里又一次败下阵来，从来扭不过弟弟的他不知怎的就突然被折叠起了双腿，呈M型撑在Wesley的身体两侧。少年挤进哥哥的腿间，好奇地向紧闭的菊穴插入一根手指，引来身下人一声失控的惊叫，他不得不将手掌覆在Charles的唇上，虚张声势地威吓他：“嘘，小声点，Charles——你想吓醒Brian吗？”

“有点痛……”Charles大大的蓝眼睛里已经滚出了一圈泪水，Wesley见状轻叹一声，俯下身来温柔地去舔舐哥哥眼角的咸涩，手指埋在紧锁的后穴里迟迟不动。从来养尊处优的Xavier家少爷鲜少吃痛，他不由自主地抽泣着，向弟弟柔软的唇瓣寻求着安慰。Wesley仔细地又吻了他一会，感到环绕着指尖的括约肌稍息放松，才开始缓慢地向更深处推进。Charles发出像小兽物一样不满的哼哼声，温顺地任由着Wesley手上的动作，同时按着弟弟后脑的发卷，阻止他从这抚慰的吻中抽离。在无比绵长的连续亲吻之后，他终究为亲爱的弟弟打开了。

当他们终于要面对最终的本垒，两个人的呼吸都霎时沉重起来。在牛津公寓里孤枕难眠的夜里，Charles曾辗转思索过，真正的性交是一件多么令人恐惧的事情啊。想着将另一个人深深地纳入体内，这种毫无保留的亲密让人无比惶恐。他是否已经准备好将自己最为柔软的内里呈现出来，任对方掌控自己的欲望与神智？他难以想象这彻底的归顺，可如果对方是自己的同胞兄弟，既然已经分享着骨与血的渊源，做起来便仿佛容易得多。

Charles半支起上身，怔怔地看着Wesley一寸寸地进入自己的身体。仅仅只是埋入龟头，两个人都已经颤栗不已。Wesley伸出双臂搂住哥哥，因强烈陌生刺激的侵袭而双目紧闭，忘情地呢喃出一些像是Charles、好棒、好热、太紧了的相关字眼，而Charles神志眩晕地已然顾不上其他的感官。这就像逆转了人类漫长的进化史，重新做回了单细胞生物，每一寸神经都喧嚷着交合的新奇体验。身体内异物推进的感觉像被劈开，Charles拉着Wesley一道瘫进床垫里，他们大口地喘息着，两个人都不太好受。在仿佛永恒般煎熬的静止后，以身作则的兄长怯怯地小声开口了，“Wesley，动一动。”终于得到了准许的少年迫不及待地继续向甬道深处推进，身下人生涩的肠壁随着他的动作又紧绷了起来，条件反射地想将入侵的硬物推挤出去，却只换来了流过下体酥麻的快感与两人同时高昂的呻吟——这时候已经没人有心去想隔壁睡下的幼弟了。

“放松点……哥哥。”承受着窒息般的紧绞的少年勉力地悄声安慰着对方，“我会照顾好你的，Charles。我爱你。”

“好痛……Wesley！”Charles透过厚厚的一层泪水看向弟弟汗水淋漓的脸。跌破膝盖从不吭声、为了保护兄弟被两倍块头的继兄打到在地也不流泪的少年，此时对着兄长的眼泪，霎时心疼地红了眼眶。“你想让我停下吗？”他无力地垂下头，委屈地问道，漂亮脸蛋上的神情沮丧极了。虽然满胀的欲望正那火热紧绷的温柔乡的包围里硬得发痛，但他生生地止住了继续戳刺与征服的冲动，转而温柔地轻抚着哥哥的额角。

“我也爱你，Wesley。”Charles怜爱地看着体贴的弟弟。他任命般地闭上眼睛，下定决心时紧紧攥住了身下的床单，“没关系的，继续吧。”

第一次的经历还是很疼的。他股间的黏腻感到处都是，体内的润滑却总像是还不够充足。可他全心全意地信赖着他，毫无保留。如同迷失在这受世界诅咒、却令人欲罢不能的关系里，他们在疼痛中最终还是找到了狂喜。空旷大宅里孤独成长的少年自树枝、锡兵与象棋之后发现了全新的游戏，他们已不再是旧时间里的小小男孩了。

====PRESENT====

这是Charles许久以来经历过的最好的性。男人在他的身上温柔地律动着，他的节奏不急不缓，每一次抽插都仿佛在细细品味着Charles体内每一寸的湿热与甜蜜，伴着连绵不绝的亲吻。Charles快乐地呻吟着，手指没入卷曲柔顺的褐色发卷，带着想将对方揉进胸口的劲头将他拉近自己，同时情不自禁地挺起腰肢，去配合他碾入自己的销魂的韵律。他成熟馥郁的男性气息有着火药与烟草般辛辣与危险的热度，温暖着Charles冰冷颤栗的心境，让Charles几乎要沉沦在他激情丰沛的存在里。这不应是一夜的情人该给予的缠绵，他的温柔与爱意、他们无比契合的身体、彼此的配合充斥着无端的眷恋——初见的温存便有久别重逢的默契，这只会让Charles贪婪地想要更多，但这是不被允许的。

酒精与欲望编织出他们分享着深厚过去的假象，残忍地击溃了Charles最后的壁垒，于是眼泪就毫无逻辑地落了下来。“你不能对我这么温柔！”他绝望地低吼着，双手撑在男人的胸前，试图制止他蛊惑自己的动作，“这太像我的弟弟……你不可以这么像他。只能是他一个人……”

“嘘，Charles，没事了。我会照顾你的……”没有察觉出Charles恐惧的溯源，沉迷于此间情爱的男人继而试图用亲吻与深入安抚着身下之人，但Charles挣扎得愈发强烈， 他紧紧抓住男人的肩膀，力图就他推下自己，歇斯底里地尖叫出声，“停下！”

男人看向他的眼神里霎时充满了难以置信的震惊与怒意，他轻松地擒住Charles的手腕，将他再度牢牢压回身下，咬牙切齿地低吼着：“你知道你在干什么吗？！”

“你不能像Wesley一样操我！”泪水不由自主地滚过面颊，和Charles卑微的乞求一般苦涩，“换一种方式操我吧，怎样都行。”

“你就这么不想认我吗？”现在陷入魔障的人不只是Charles一个了。男人紧紧地攥着Charles的手腕，试图用入骨的疼痛唤醒酒醉之人的神识，强迫那双泪眼迷离的蓝眼睛好好地端详自己，“我是谁？说啊，Charles！”

Charles紧咬下唇，殷红的唇瓣仿佛要渗出鲜血，坚决拒绝回答这无望的问题。他撑起膝盖、重重地顶上男人的腹部，依旧固执地试图将男人推离自己，在力不能及后开始胡乱地踢打。男人意图重新控制住他的四肢，却又像害怕伤害他似的无从下手。胡闹的挣扎逐渐升级成为了混乱的扭打，手臂缠着手臂，大腿攀上腰肢，纠缠中却带着缠绵的暧昧。这无意义的争斗终于以Charles被男人的双臂紧锁，用体重将他压在身下告终。在Charles无力抵抗的低声抽泣里，男人的声音沮丧地颤抖着，“你真的认不出我了吗？”在身下人狠狠摇头的否定后，隐忍多时的他终于出离于愤怒了。

熊熊怒火和紧贴肉体的热度彻底销毁了仅余的神智，男人重重地将自己再度顶入身下人无从抗拒的入口，刻意忽略Charles因粗暴侵入而颤抖不已的背脊，大力而执着地抽插起来。如不能弥补被命运生生截断的连结，那以交合捆绑住两人的肤浅纠缠亦聊胜于无。Charles痛彻心扉的无望哭泣被顶弄得断断续续，他已然忘记了自己之前截然相反的请求：“你和我弟弟那么像，为什么如此粗暴。我想Wesley，呜呜呜……”

“Charles！你到底想要什么！”男人厉声质问，而Charles只是抽泣着重复，“不要问我、我不知道……”他忍无可忍地揪住身下人欠经打理的微长发卷，将Charles深埋的脸庞抬起，固定对向自己的逼视，愤怒的声线却藏不住因深深关切导致的彻骨悲伤，“这就是你想要的吗？去酒吧随便勾搭陌生的男人回来狠狠操你？我的哥哥何曾像你这么放荡、自甘堕落？Charles，你怎么会变成这个样子的？”

“你为什么要问？你一定要我承认吗？你有什么问题！”针锋相对的对峙彻底将Charles推向了崩溃的边缘，他无法自抑地颤抖着，再也按捺不住绝望的哭喊，“他失踪了！也许按那两个Marko混蛋说的，他死了！我不想信他们，但我也接受不了。你不可能是Wesley——你就不能闭上嘴操我，让我做一个好梦吗？”

他头发上有力的攒握霎时失去了力度，整个房间里突然静得出奇，只余下男人沉重的鼻息与Charles不能自已的低泣在打潮的墙壁间阴郁地回响。那竭力逃避的黑暗终于重新追上了他，为什么在他方才二十余年的人生里，他总是要回答如此艰难的问题？

====THEN====

承认吧，Charles。

即使他们面对着相同的问题，Wesley的困惑仿佛远没有他心思缜密的兄长来得多。自小以来固执倔犟的男孩，自从认定了巧克力蛋糕好吃后，就会按这个味道一直吃下去。他率真简单的逻辑给出的答复，较之Charles内心里反复斟酌的据理力争，多半来源于一针见血的直觉。

既然和我在一起那么舒服，为什么要停下来？

Charles理智的天平在这两年间反复倾覆。即便他与他天才的父亲一样聪明，16岁便上了牛津，也许会与从大学毕业的Wesley一同庆祝他的博士学位，他可以解读基因与遗传序列中的密码，明察入微地感知他人的心境，但他终究看不透自己的内心，而最熟悉与亲密的弟弟是他束手无策的最棘手的难题。

他们之间发生的一切原本就从来不该发生，他理应为此而感到罪恶。但他为何会如此快乐地继续沉沦下去，甘之如饴地品尝着本应苦涩的禁果？

随着每一个新学期的开始，他都有努力尝试与Wesley刻意隔阂，把未能接听的电话归咎于时差的阻拦、没有信号的实验楼和大学丰富的夜生活体验。这脆弱的疏离在每次假期的第一晚，当Wesley闯进他的房间、钻进他的毛毯下时，就会被扑面而来的热情打得粉碎。他对Wesley无计可施，难以招架。即使他披上虚弱的防御，关上上锁的房门，却依旧拦不住弟弟的执拧。大宅夜晚的温度和小时候的记忆里一样寒冷，也许他其实不想独自重温小小男孩无能为力的孤独，这都能被弟弟拥入怀中的温暖全部舒缓——他庆幸自己还不需要做出艰难的决定，因为Wesley学会了撬锁。

这个技能除此之外还是挺有用的。在无所事事的傍晚间，他们总能跑去酒窖里顺走一瓶爸爸曾经的收藏（Cain怕是挤破了脑袋都想溜进那里），然后缩在爸爸的私人书房里（Kurt忌讳莫测地规避着那个地方，在这里破坏规矩是很解气的），用Charles喝茶的马克杯来乘陈年的红酒或威士忌。他们靠着书架坐在褪色的丝绒地毯上——就在他们小时候一道读着画本、等待爸爸完成手头工作的地方，借着酒意重新成为无话不谈的小男孩们，就仿佛Charles从未离开过一样。

“谁这么晚了还在打给你？”Charles贴上Wesley温热的后背，越过他的肩头去看震动的手机屏幕。Wesley撇了撇嘴，直接关机后将手机往远处一扔，不耐烦地抱怨：“该死的Cathy，那一次后我就没接过她的电话，她应该更懂一点的。”

“是你喜欢的人吗？”Charles绯红脸颊上的双眼闪闪亮亮，轻快的语调满是八卦的调侃，这换来了Wesley紧紧地搂住他的腰肢、顽劣地将他扑到在地毯上。他讨好地蹭着哥哥的脸颊，像个委屈的小男孩一样和Charles解释着：“只是喜欢我的人啦。你明明知道的，我最爱你了。”

“你很受欢迎的样子嘛，Brian都和我说了。”Charles舒服地眯起眼睛，模仿着他们幼弟奶声奶气的声音，“‘有好多漂亮的哥哥姐姐想和Wesley约会，可他去约会就不能带我玩，那我也可以和哥哥们约会吗？’”

“哇，我要好好教训Brian这个小兔崽子！你不该知道这些的，查查！”Wesley愁眉苦脸地埋怨着，而Charles讪笑着揪住了他衣领，“你敢伤害Brian，那就永远别想和我睡了！”

“好好好，都听你的。”Wesley亲亲哥哥的嘴角，用狗狗眼向他投降，“都是他们来找我的，我只是觉得好玩而已。我还是最爱你的，查查~”

“你又说胡话了，Wesley。”Charles嘟起嘴唇，“也许只是我们都还没遇到‘那个人’而已。”

“那是当然~那些带你约会只知道去歌剧或是赌马的纨绔子弟们，才不会是你的真命天子呢。知道你在牛津会很安全，我就放心了！”Wesley戏谑地回应着，亲昵地抵上哥哥的额头，幼稚地嘟囔着，“我们两个在一起就很完美了，让别人都走开好了。”

Charles轻轻地叹了口气，而Wesley炽热柔软的唇瓣旋即压上了他的。他们懒洋洋地交换着威士忌味道的亲吻，任舌尖上烟熏气息的辣意沿着脊柱烧灼向下，将那难挨的热度送至全身。他的双腿无意之中缠上弟弟的腰肢，而后者的胯部不自主地轻蹭着他的，于是他们之间相互的慰藉又一次如此自然地发生了。只要Wesley将手伸进他的裤子里，Charles就情不自禁地想要更多；只要他的舌头在他嘴里，Charles就能忘记对自己反复重申的戒律。

他自谓是个从容理智的人，但Wesley是他无法以理性面对的存在。

他曾以为提早上了大学，他就比他的兄弟们懂得多些，可以自作聪明地为别人做出一些自以为明智的选择。他也曾把这一切看成是弟弟被困在压抑的家庭与无聊的高中生活间、追求刺激的萌动与消遣。而当暑假结束、Wesley前去芝加哥上大学时，他就能离开这被诅咒的家庭里于世不容的关系，结识些除了两个兄弟以外，给予他同等关怀的有趣的人，在外面更大的世界里找到属于自己的生活，坦荡而快乐地活在阳光下。

那是他们最后的夏天了。

====PRESENT====

此间的缄默令人难以忍受，也许两人都不知该如何回应方才咄咄逼人的质问。不知是谁首先发起，他们很快重又开始做爱。男人依旧蛮横地将Charles死死锁在身下，强硬地挤进他的腿间，撑住他双腿大张的姿势，阻绝任何逃脱的可乘之机，仿佛偏执地想要证明某种既定的主权。而Charles心甘情愿地屈服在男人身下一方沉重的黑暗里，顺从地承受着他在自己体内节奏有力的撞击，并喘息着推动臀部将他粗胀的欲望吞得更深。自从那颠覆他生命的变故之后，性便是Charles逃避现实的良药，而他现在迫切需要加大的剂量。肉体缠绵中生命最直接的搏动，仿佛能驱散死亡游弋的阴影，让他不再去想，那曾经在每一个寒冷的夜晚温暖他的人，现在是否在黑暗之河外的冰封地界中孤身流浪，永不回返？这个念头简直会将他的血液结冰，于是他需要一片火热的体温，好提醒他活着的感觉。当欲望之火将所有纠纷的思绪燃烧殆尽，他在高潮后的空白里总能找到一抹荒芜的宁静，让他可以不去回顾与那人经年层累的重重回忆，这往往总是能奏效的，好让Charles得到一夜无梦的安眠。可这与他亲爱的弟弟极为相似的陌生人啊，他残忍而温柔地迫使Charles重又拾起了那些记忆。他想对着当年两个少年青涩的行为微笑，却也想撕心裂肺地大哭一场。也许这就是拥抱昔日幻影的代价，也许自从失去了曾经共同分享一切快乐与悲伤的人之后，孤身一人的他再也无法真正地快乐起来了。

身后男人滚烫的胸膛贴上了Charles颤抖的背脊，将头颅依恋地垂在他的颈弯里。他一手拥过Charles的前胸，一手滑进他的腿间，包裹住他肿胀而疼痛的阴茎开始缓缓撸动，同时在他泥泞地甬道中辗转顶弄着，熟练地研磨着那令人销魂的一点。Charles模糊地发出一声哀鸣，他前后摇摆着臀部，忍不住想从男人身上汲取更多的快感。“为我出来，Charles。”男人因情欲而喑哑的声音炙热地吹在他的耳畔，“只是为了我。”

“我、我要到了……Wesley——Wesley！”在高潮迫近的一瞬间，Charles无比迷乱地回应了他，下意识地高喊着那个占据了他所有意识的名字。男人闻声咬上了Charles的肩膀，使他疼痛难忍、亦无比餍足地倒了下去，力度之大像是要留下消拟不去的标记。他的手依旧紧紧地箍在他的敏感部位上，像是想要掌控着Charles全部的感官与悲喜。他就这样狠狠地咬着他，迅速地耸动腰肢，继续操进Charles紧绷收缩着的甬道里，而后者已经无力抗拒、或是不想抗拒。发泄后的身体分外敏感，Charles应着男人的节奏连绵难耐地呻吟着，这仿佛给了对方无穷的鼓励——他低吼着，最后大力抽插了数次，将自己埋入得深得不能再深，用火热的精液填满了此前饥渴空虚的后穴，脱力地倒塌在了Charles的脊背上。他餍足地喘息着，但身下之人却突然颤栗着抽泣起来。

“不！不要停，Wesley……今夜后我又要失去你了。求求你，请不要停下，请不要消失……”

“我哪里都不去。”男人压在心碎的年轻人身上，像一条温暖的毯子般笼罩着他，“我就在这里，Charles。”

而Charles只是自顾自地把眼泪都洒进枕头里。多年以来，他咬紧牙关，将一切埋在自己心底，既然这陌生而熟悉的来客打开了他记忆的阀门，他莫名地想要彻底地袒露心扉一次，任性地再做一回当年的小小男孩——那时总有一个人会拭去他的泪水，和他并肩撑过风暴与阴云：

“我宁愿和他一样，和他一起消失就好了。看着妈妈神智不清，Kurt掌控着家族的财产、变卖掉爸爸的收藏，我现在却什么都做不了……但我还不能放弃，Brian还在等我。这太难了……”

过度的酒精、悲怆与疲惫将他拽入了迷蒙之境，他几乎没有将最后的句子说完。在半睡半醒之间，Charles感到自己被搂进了一个令人宽慰的怀抱里。对方的头枕在他的肩上，他们小腿抵着小腿，呼吸温暖着耳畔，此刻亲密无间的温存就像曾经四柱床上的场景。他心满意足地阖上沉重的眼帘，对这愿景般的美梦满怀感激，在那些如真似幻的呢喃的陪伴下，陷入了宁静黑甜的境域里。

“哥哥，只有想着你，我才能撑过那些训练，我一切的血与伤痛都是为了和你重逢。现在，我终于回家了。”

===THEN====

他的噩梦骑着梦魇之马缓缓降临，流连不去。

一开始是内疚的逃避。半打啤酒的空瓶们散落在脚边，陪伴着他无力地靠在床柱上，倾听数周来积累的电话留言，从最初琐碎的日常起逐渐升温。

“芝加哥真是个奇怪的城市。你不是和我说过铁锈地带的衰败嘛，我现在终于见识了。”

“报到周好无聊。你在做什么，Charles？”

“你周末的每一晚都要在外面浪吗，Charles？你有没有一点点的时间给你最亲爱的弟弟？”

“Charles，接电话。”

“Charles，接电话。”

………

“你不能永远躲着我，哥哥。”他咬牙切齿地结束了录音。而Charles再一次将湿润的脸庞埋在了臂弯里，几周过去了，Wesley终究没有再度打来。这是他最后的留言了。

也许他放弃了，也许他一头陷入了多面的校园生活里，而Charles只能独自枯坐在这里，在意识到无可挽回的现实后，听着他的旧消息消磨周五的傍晚。但他应该为他感到欣慰的，也许他自己也该去剪个头发，穿上那套Wesley唯一认可的、让他“终于不像中年谢顶教授的着装”的西装，和那个名字里有个von的商科研究生出去散散心。

他博士学位的研究方向被院系批准了，于是他随后经历了一阵繁忙的准备工作，废寝忘食的课业让他没时间去多想有关Wesley的事情，也许这对他来说最好。他的同学与同事几乎全都比他年长，他也乐得享受他们对年轻面貌的偏爱。他礼节性地去应邀一些约会，如果对方能跟得上他敏锐的思维、或共享一局好棋的话，那一次约会也许会延长至几次。他和他们礼貌地上床，虽未曾有过一人能重演他记忆里的激情，但感觉还算不错。当最初的惯性消磨之后，他和那些对象便平淡地不再来往。

他以为自己会一直如此这般地、在牛津波澜不起地生活着，逐渐变得更像一位贪图安适的英国绅士，当偶尔节假返家，在被兄弟们嘲笑他愈发浓重的女王式口音时一笑而过。那些年少的冲动终将淡化为炉火边不痛不痒的闲谈，而他和Wesley做回一对普通而友好的兄弟。而这一厢情愿的构想在他冬季的一次约会后消拟无痕。他在听着对方对瑞士山地滑雪计划的长篇大论时，才想到要给家里打个电话，说自己这次圣诞不回纽约了。虽说是‘家里’，他其实只能是打给Wesley。但对面的连线几次都是忙音，他疑惑地等了一晚，再度尝试而不通后，他的心跳惶恐地加快了速度，随即慌忙地拨动了大宅佣人区的电话。

依旧音信全无。

他不愿打给任何一个姓Marko的混蛋，亦不指望沉浸于酒精的母亲有心去关照一台扰人的座机。他试图打给Brian的保姆，却被转接至事务所的号码告之其离职数月的消息。他这下彻底晃了阵脚，仿佛身陷黑暗的丛林中，没有一丝寻路的光线。他无望地每天拨打着同一个号码，收到同一种忙音，在他几乎按捺不住地想要打给母亲的时候，他接到了一个来自纽约州的陌生来电。

“Charles，是Charles吗？”他一贯甜美礼貌的幼弟在他方才接通时，便无比急迫地呼叫着他的名字。这让他的神经霎时地警觉起来，“Brian？你还好吗？出什么事了？”

“他们不打算接我放假回家。”在听到哥哥的声音后，Brian马上伤心地抽泣起来，“哥哥，我好想你们。舍监不让我们给家里打电话，我好不容易才偷偷地——”

“你说什么？Brian？”Charles大惊失色，“你不在家里吗？等等、谁把你送去住宿舍的？”

“我这学期开始就转学了……Wesley一开始很生气，他说会帮我向妈妈求情，但后来他就不接电话了。呜呜呜，哥哥，不要抛弃我，我想回家……”

Brian委屈的哭声撕扯着Charles的心脏，仿佛他们都一道切身体会着同样被迫分离的痛苦。他强忍住哽咽，想要在幼弟面前显得坚强一些：

“你最后一次和Wesley打电话是什么时候？”

“九、九月初……”

Charles的头脑中只剩下一片嗡鸣的杂音。那是他收到他最后留言的时候。

他在Cain的大笑中知道了真相，在向Kurt的质问中感到了心碎的痛苦。当两个为其撑腰的哥哥都离家之后，是时候把乳臭未干的小毛孩也送去寄宿学校了。在学期开始的某天，Wesley在芝加哥的城区失去踪迹时，他们隐瞒了一切，在也许根本从未发生的调查毫无进展后，时间足足过了三个月，才在Charles的逼迫下对他透露了这个消息。对Charles来说，这无外乎晴天霹雳，即使他能为他做些什么，也已经太迟了。

悲伤的多重阶段不够描述他心碎的过程。芝加哥，这距他生长与生活的环境如此陌生的城市，他的关系网络在那里鞭长莫及。他急病投医地联系了他因学术结缘、同样鄙夷着纽约社交圈、却因父亲猝然离世不得不中断博士学位、继承Stark企业的好友Tony，他神奇而高效的秘书最终给Charles推荐了一位当地的私家侦探。可惜他受制于人，父亲在他年幼时设立的唯一信托基金较其他贵族子弟并不充裕，而望族之后的骄傲阻拦着他向好友再度开口求情。于是他搬出了舒适便利的单身公寓，和向往波西米亚生活的年轻人们挤在破旧经济的老房子里，只为期待每月按时支付的佣金有一天能够换回有关弟弟的消息，纵使他的理智嘲笑着他的于事无补。

这无望的等待太痛苦了。他无法停止怀疑，这一切是否都是自己的错误。如果当时接通Wesley的所有来电，他是否就能在他失联的第一时间察觉，那也许还有找回他的希望。噩梦开始向他袭来，当他反复梦见Wesley一动不动地倒在地上，再多的呼唤与触摸也换不回一丝回应时，自责让他几乎无法继续生活下去，于是他便开始用酒精麻痹自己。那些在酒吧流连与囊中羞涩的夜晚，将他推入了与他同行的夜间过客的怀抱。当他第一次在陌生的床上醒来，不知自己身在何方、无法记起枕边人的名字，身体酸涩的疼痛却残忍地提醒着他逃避现实的事实。他突然无比讽刺地想到了他和Wesley的第一夜后，他们在彼此身边醒来，当他酸痛地直不起身、愤愤地抱怨着对方时，他的弟弟糅合着快乐、骄傲而自责的笑容，还有随后的床上早餐，是他歉疚地喂给他吃的。

他开始激烈地回想着他们的一切，幼年时的玩闹、男孩时的相处、少年时共同面对父亲的故去、冷漠的家庭与残酷的世界。他竭心尽力地回忆着，生怕遗漏一丝一毫，这是他所能拥有的全部的美好记忆，他也许不会再拥有更多。哦，还有他们彼此间毋庸置疑的、彷如恒星于卫星般不可抗拒的吸引，与那超新星般剧烈燃烧的激情。但他当时却认为这是错的。

他们的关系复杂而简单，如果他之前觉得那于世不容，那又如何呢？他一度迷茫，这究竟是过于密切的兄弟之情、青春期无处宣泄的欲望、还是那难以定义、却颠覆一切的爱？ 科学的思维惯性让他在定论之前不敢冒然投入，只能刻意地拉开彼此的距离，但他虚构的界限也许根本毫无意义。就算他或许永远无法诠释他们之间的关系，那就这样好了。他们不必要真的懂得一切原委，但只要他们兄弟们能在一起、以他们喜爱的方式共处、分享着彼此的人生与经历，那其余的世界便可与他们无关。

也Wesley的直觉一直是对的，而他过度思考才不能看清事实。既然他们这么契合，为什么不在一起？

他的弟弟是他从生命之始起便拥有的与之互补的另一面，他从此便不再完整。多年的相处让他们长成了只与彼此完美契合的形状，谁都代替不了他。

他想通了，也太迟了。

在被回忆与噩梦折磨的数周之后，他用宿醉后颤抖的手指接通了Brian的电话。大洋对岸的小小男孩无比懂事地抑制着浓重的鼻音，轻轻地祝他圣诞和新年快乐。他在结束通话后将手机远远扔了出去，蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，不能自已地痛哭失声。

他在当夜的梦里再度见到了Wesley，他大笑着、牵起他的手，一起向他们最爱的那一颗树走去。

他无法在梦境中面对他最爱的弟弟，并在醒来后承受无法再度与他相见的痛楚。他需要找到一个方法，让自己能得到无梦的安眠，于是他就这么做了。

====PRESENT====

那引人依恋的怀抱分外温暖，男人胸膛与手臂的肌肉结实而可靠，蜷缩在他的怀抱中，这让Charles觉得自己变小了。他再度成为了青涩的年纪里可以骄纵任性、毫无顾忌地大哭、继而展颜大笑的小小男孩。自从背负起弟弟失踪的罪责、强撑出长兄坚强表象的当下，他头一次感觉如此地无忧无虑过。他只需要将自己托付给拥抱着他的男人，仿佛拥有了对方，他就可以远离一切噩梦的阴霾，在一场无梦而甜美的酣睡里找到平静。

可惜沉迷梦境并无法改变一晌贪欢的现实。他已经醒了，宿醉的头痛几乎要将他的脑子劈成两半，嘴里也干得像一片沙漠——但Charles依旧不想睁开眼睛。 昨天夜里，他遇到了一个和弟弟那么相像的人。虽然他勾起了很多他本想逃避的伤心事，但他们火辣的交合却仿佛重现了过去的激情。他好想再要他一次，纵使他终将还要失去他，那为何不把当下偷来的时光尽量延长呢？只可惜他的头痛如此强烈，也许他并不在可以再要他一次的状态——哦，残酷的命运啊，Charles的愿望已经如此卑微，请不要如此挫败他。

想到这里，Charles又气恼又伤心。他还没张开双眼就开始流泪了——有谁愿意一大早看到一夜情的床伴在身边哭啊？这样太不性感了。他深吸一口气，努力试图把哽咽和眼泪都压往心底，想着也许当他邀请对方一同沐浴时，便可以够到洗手间药箱里的止痛药了。他纠结地睁开双眼，终于下定决心来再度面对起这个残酷的世界。

“早啊，帅哥~”他舔了舔嘴唇，试图让自己砂纸般的嗓音听上去不那么吓人，“你想不想……”

引诱未果的尝试对上了一副清澈湛蓝、俏皮含笑的双眼——男人侧撑在枕上，仿佛已经打量了他很久很久了——Charles的视线慌乱地扫描过飞扬的眉峰、泛着健康桃红的脸颊，最终停在嘴角一丝戏谑的笑意上。

时间在这一刻静止了。他仿佛听见了指针回溯的声音。

他们将从往日失落的地方重新开始。

……

“所以、真的有一台命运的织布机？”

Charles压抑不住声音里的笑意，在弟弟胸口上又挪了挪。Wesley面露不满地看着Charles不置可否的笑容，“我就知道你想笑话我！”他闷闷地抱怨着，“就算你是个小天才，你也不可能知道世界上的一切的。”

现在肯定过了中午，却没人去拉起窗帘。深色的布帷阻挡着阳光，仿佛这样就不会惊扰此间的美梦，使梦中人再也不用醒来。 Charles快乐地被Wesley搂在怀里，两个人一起像以前一样，在毛毯下亲密地蜷缩成尽可能小的一团。他被弟弟喂了布洛芬和水，得到了小时候发烧时印在额头的亲吻，显得格外心满意足。此刻的他看上去像是终于放松下来了，撤下了故作引诱的神情，虚弱与疲惫开始剥落出来，却藏不住他眼底清澈的窃喜。他略显苍白的脸庞看上去非常年轻，一扫前夜满怀心事的买醉之人的世故， 变得重又与他二十出头的同龄人一样，大大的蓝眼睛生机勃勃、满怀希望。

“好好好，我不笑话你。”Charles宽慰地笑了，“也许我应该感谢命运，它把你又送回给我了。”

“命运给你礼物，我看你还想拒收呢。”Wesley不顾Charles投来的怒视，嬉笑着挑逗着哥哥，“你昨晚哭得像个六岁的小男孩。亏你还是我们中最大的一个呢，Brian都比你强。”

“Wes！不要拿我寻开心。”Charles无奈叹息，但循即紧紧地搂住了身边人，“我还是不敢相信，你真的回到我身边了吗？”

“是时候回家了。”新晋的杀手此时一反调侃的语调，无比庄重地回应着哥哥，“在兄弟会时，我每天都在想着回到你和Brian身边。”

说到这里，Charles克制不住自己沮丧的神情，他不安地绞动手指，低低地说着：“也许我们已经没有家了……Marko在你失踪后愈发鬼鬼祟祟。他拒绝我回西彻斯特，我也联系不上母亲，Brian还困在寄宿学校里。我从他那里拿不到一分钱，也许得等我拿到博士学位，找到第一份工作以后……”

“嘘，我们会有办法的。”Wesley轻轻地摩挲着哥哥的脸颊，柔声安慰着他，“这一次，我们可以一起造一个只属于我们的家。没有酗酒的妈妈，烦人的Marko，就只有我们。”

“真的吗？”Charles向往地望向弟弟同样闪耀的双眸，那像一片无垠的海。

“是的，我们的家。它只会是我们想要的样子。”Wesley肯定地点头。

“我要把Brian从寄宿学校接出来，我们一起照顾他长大。”

“那是当然。”

“我要有自己的书房和卧室，你不能弄乱我的书。”

“没问题……喂、等等！查查，你不想和我睡了吗？”

Charles佯怒地踢了他一脚。“我还想养只柯基犬。”

“在英国住了几年，你就变成了女王了吗？”Wesley不屑地撇嘴，“你还是只是想想吧，Charles，看看你怎么养自己的。”

“我活得挺好。”Charles不满地嘟起嘴唇，但Wesley开始不安分地戳着他的肋骨，他愤怒地试图打开他的手，两人突然开始玩闹地扭打起来。他们在床上滚了几个来回，健美敏捷的那个却对缺乏锻炼的任性博士生无可奈何，Charles最终压在Wesley的身上哈哈大笑。

“好了，查查。从我身上下去。”Wesley一脸无奈，却也无比快乐的笑着。

“就不！不要走，Wesley，不要再离开我……”Charles四肢缠着他的样子就像树袋熊和他的桉树，Wesley爱怜地揉了揉他蓬松的棕发，耐心地劝说着哥哥。

“Charles，你得放开我，因为我正要去给你做早餐。你太瘦了，得吃点东西。”

“在喝完今天的第二杯伯爵茶之前，我拒绝离开我的床。”

“你果然还是那个Xavier家族的小少爷。”

“咬我啊。”

“那这样，我去做早餐，然后回床上来喂你。”

“Top marks，Wesley。我们成交。”

~~~END~~~

** 故事后的小剧场1 **

他们一同挤在Charles破旧公寓里同样破旧的沙发上。Charles正裹着有些磨毛了的真丝睡袍、舒舒服服地侧坐在一边，小腿架在弟弟温暖的大腿上，两个人都对着手头厚厚的一叠纸张唉声叹气。

“为什么过户的手续这么麻烦？”Wesley扫过仿佛没有尽头的条目，“我学得可是如何做一个杀手、而不是一个财产律师！”

“那你可以当杀手们的客户经理。”Charles幸灾乐祸地看着他，“谁叫你要在我准备答辩的时候完成这个。”

“你答辩完他就放暑假了。Brian一定乐意听到你这么说，以为你想把他在学校多困一会。”Wesley挑起一边的眉毛，Charles白了他一眼，却也有点落寞地低下头去，试图岔开到罪恶感稍息轻度的话题。

“我还是觉得很惊奇，你怎么找到关于Leonard叔叔无人认领的遗嘱的线索的？”

“查查。寻人可是我们杀手的必备功课~”Wesley玩笑般地回答着，“不然，我们怎么知道暗杀你的时候该在伯爵茶里下毒呢？再说了，我有我们的人脉。”

Charles又瞪了一眼他没正行的弟弟，却藏不住嘴角的一丝笑意。“我喜欢格林威治村，我也喜欢红砖房子。”他向往地出神着。

“我说了，我会给你一个新家。”Wesley倾身向前，温柔地吻上哥哥柔软的唇瓣，而Charles却轻笑着摇了摇头。他们在这过去一年中，一道挤在Charles的小小公寓里，在Charles博士学业的最后一年里共同计划着未来。这里曾经只是他勉强的居所、或是补眠短暂的停留，但对Charles来说却不再是了——

家就在他的兄弟所在的地方。

（这就是故事开场时他们在纽约的房子呀XD给查查一个家吧~）

** 故事后的小剧场2 **

Brian坐在长椅上，轻轻摇晃着双脚。他手中的这本书如此引人入胜，让他可以忽略空空荡荡的走廊中飘荡着的孤单。暑假刚刚开始，几乎所有的学生都已经和家人团聚，只有他和运动队的少年们还留在宿舍里。他的个子小巧，懂事而平和，看起书来就会忽略周边的整个世界，并没有什么人会注意到他。

“Brian，你在这里！”直到舍监沉重的脚步到了面前，Brian才依依不舍地从书本上抬起头来，“我找了你好久，现在赶紧回去收拾你的东西，有人来接你回家。”

Brian的脸色霎时一片惨白。曾经在大宅里，Kurt也是这样打断了他的阅读，粗暴地叫他去收拾东西，然后他就孤身一人地来到了这间寄宿学校。他的家人？在Wesley哥哥失踪后，Charles哥哥一直被困在英国。无论是总看他不顺眼的Kurt与Cain，还是对他毫无兴趣的母亲，他们一直都不愿让他回西彻斯特度过暑假。他不敢去想等待他的将是什么。

待他吃力地推着行李推车，走到宿舍的门口，咬紧嘴唇试图将沮丧的眼神藏在厚厚的刘海下，两个人挡住了他的去路。他们一人身着合体的衬衫，温柔地朝他微笑着，而穿着休闲、带着墨镜的那位嘴角带着俏皮的弧度。于是小小的少年吃惊地愣在了那里，不敢相信眼前的究竟是现实、还是他在梦境中反复重温的愿景。他僵硬地停在原地，任两位来客走上前来，一起将他拥入了怀中。

“Brian，我们来接你回家了。”

两位兄长一同亲吻上幼弟的脸颊，滚烫的泪水尝起来的味道苦涩却又欢愉。“Charles、Wesley——”Brian激动地颤抖着，难以自持地把眼泪都蹭在了哥哥的肩膀上，“请、请不要再离开我了。”

他们紧紧拥抱着，在多年的分离后，重又找回了彼此。这样的痛苦谁都不忍再度承受一次，但它也让三人都明晰了对彼此的共同的心境。只有当与兄弟们聚在一起时，他们才会是完整的。于是他们坚信不疑地说出了那永恒的允诺——

“我们从此永不分离。”

** 故事后的小剧场3 **

他们一同蜷缩在Leonard叔叔留下的舒服宽敞的布艺沙发上。之前的三人一起挤在Brian的小床上、一起读完一章《追忆似水年华》，才成功哄骗黏人的幼弟睡下以后，两个操心的哥哥终于等到了只属于他们的时间。Charles抱着茶杯靠在Wesley的肩头，看着弟弟无聊地跳找过好几个夜间电台，期待着下一个选择能稍稍有趣一些。

“晚间新闻向你播报。今日凌晨，Delancy’s拍卖行发生了一起闯入盗窃事件。失窃的作品为著名荷兰画家鲁本斯的……”

兄弟二人的身体同时僵硬起来，目光紧紧地锁在了屏幕上。“那是爸爸的画！”Charles脱口而出，“该死的Kurt，他竟敢——”

“这看上去另有蹊跷。”Wesley缓缓摸索着嘴唇，眉头紧锁，“我觉得是有人在黑市操纵这笔抢来的买卖。”

Charles咬紧下唇，声音因愤怒而颤抖：”鬼知道他已经卖掉了家里的多少东西，我绝不会放过他。“

“那我们就把爸爸的收藏再弄回来呗。“Wesley异想天开地评论，”有你的头脑和我的身手，Brian不也开始对电子技术感兴趣了吗？我们成为传奇的艺术盗贼岂不是水到渠成？”

“ 你是认真的吗？”Charles的眼里闪耀着激动的光芒，语气却异常严肃。

“那是当然！”Wesley兴致勃勃地回应着，“想象一下我穿着夜行衣，带着稀世珍品，把没用的纽约警署甩在身后，这难道不是很帅吗~”

“Wesley，我说正经的——”Charles嗔怪地念叨着弟弟，却藏不住语气里的兴奋。Wesley快乐地搂住哥哥的肩膀，两人面对面地一起笑着。

“我们会找回爸爸的收藏。”Charles庄重地宣示着，“还要揭露Kurt暗地里的勾当。”

Wesley骄傲地看着哥哥：“既然我们要干这么一番大事业，我们得有个行动代号什么的。”

“Wes，那你怎么想？”

“一切听你指挥，Charles。那就是X-men好了。” 


End file.
